


梦里

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运。伪父子。说在前面：为保证完整性，前后共四个番外都放在正文完结之后。虽然番外不是很重要，但是为了整体，希望看了正文的亲也可以看一下番外。





	1. Chapter 1

　　第一章

　　放学的时候校门口总是很挤，吴亦凡怕人多车不好倒，只停在离大门有一段距离的转角，不过这样一来也就不能在第一时间看到他家的孩子。

　　吴世勋轻车熟路的打开车门，坐上副驾驶的位子，习惯性的道：“爸。”

　　“嗯。”吴亦凡一边侧过身给吴世勋系上安全带，一边问，“今天还好吧，累不累？”

　　“还行。”每天例行公事一样的话，做家长的就是这样，明明知道的也要问一句才安心。

　　今天吴亦凡却没有立即开车，他整了整吴世勋的衣领，说道：“带你去吃顿饭好不好？”

　　“谁家又结婚还是什么大事啊。”吴世勋背靠在靠垫上不断地调整坐姿，这个年纪的男孩子多多少少都有点好动。

　　“这说的什么话，没事就不能爸爸请儿子去吃顿饭啊。”吴亦凡被他那样子逗笑了，伸手呼噜了一下他的刘海。

　　吴世勋状若无事的把被抓乱的头发弄整齐，懒懒的说：“那除了我，你还请谁了啊？”

　　“爸爸的一个朋友。”吴亦凡这下像是做错了事被抓现行，答得有些心虚。

　　吴世勋转过头看着他，“哦，反正我不吃生鱼片。”

　　吴亦凡大笑着把他刚弄整齐的头发又抓乱了，“你呦。”

　　车开走的尾气中还能听到吴世勋小声的抱怨，“上次就是被你骗去吃日本菜，生鱼片真是太难吃了……”

　　吴世勋用餐巾擦了擦嘴，漫不经心的嘀咕：“怎么吃西餐啊，贵又吃不饱。”

　　吴亦凡递上饭后甜点，一手撑着吴世勋的椅背靠近了问：“怎么样？”

　　吴世勋大勺大勺的挖着冰淇淋蛋糕吃，吴亦凡就这么看着他，等到消灭了一大半才慢悠悠的开口，“你喜欢？”

　　对面的位置仍留有余温，吴世勋只有礼貌性的叫阿姨时才正眼看了那个女人一下，到底怎么样其实他也没注意多少。

　　“要是你实在喜欢的话我没意见，我又不是那种极力反对家长再婚的人。”

　　很多单亲家庭出身的孩子不能接受家长再婚，大部分原因是难以把家长再婚的对象和原先存在过的父亲或者是母亲相对等，认为那个位置不能有别人来接替，但是吴世勋没有这方面的困扰，他根本就没见过自己的亲生母亲。

　　“你有没有想过见见你妈妈？”

　　吴世勋把吃剩的盘子把前面一推，舔了舔嘴唇，看着剩下的奶油发呆。

　　小少爷每次一心情不好就这德行，打又打不得，说什么也不听。

　　吴亦凡陪吴世勋就这么沉默的坐了会儿，揉了揉他的后颈，拆下椅背上的罩子拿起外套，“不早了，回家吧。”声音听不出喜怒。

　　回家之后吴世勋自觉趴在书桌上写作业，毕竟是高中，他也没有申请上晚自习，回家还得尽快完成作业。

　　大概快十点的时候，“笃笃笃”，响起轻轻敲门的声音，吴亦凡没听见应声也没有表示不能进，这才进了门。

　　虽说是单亲家庭，家长会更加在意孩子的成长过程，但是吴亦凡在尊重孩子隐私方面做的还是不错的，而且这个年纪的青少年又特别敏感，就算是门敞着也要敲几下示意。

　　“刚才不是说没饱吗，吃点垫垫肚子。”吴亦凡站在旁边看着自家孩子笔直的肩背，不由得感到一点欣慰。

　　吴亦凡虽然疼孩子，但是他也明白家教有多重要，他父母的家在江南，靠着江河，没什么经济问题，家里还有个姐姐，不算是重男轻女，从小的宠却是少不了的，那些软性的东西他不高兴学父母哪舍得硬逼。

　　他的礼仪修养大多是在进入社会之后靠着摸爬滚打自己慢慢学会的，他知道那有多累有多无奈，所以在对吴世勋的教育中，他想在孩子还小的时候就能打下好的基础，即使当时吃点苦也值得，以后到了他自己一个人生活的时候，这些小时候学的无关紧要的东西就能成为他脱颖而出的王牌，修养也是一种本领。

　　比如说吃饭的时候要扶碗，吴世勋幼儿园的时候还在用勺子，刚进小学开始拿筷子吴亦凡就教他一定要扶着碗吃饭，小孩子散漫惯了，嫌麻烦不怎么当真，忘性又大，说了几次效果不大，吴亦凡直接上手打，筷子打人多疼那个时候的吴世勋最清楚。

　　他眼泪汪汪的摸着手，委屈又不甘，“你也没扶着碗吃饭啊……”才上小学的吴世勋音调又细又软，说话轻轻的，还带着颤音。

　　“等到你和我一样大的时候，你也可以不用扶着碗吃饭。”吴亦凡颠颠被他托在手里的碗。

　　吴世勋眼泪要落不落，嘴里的饭还没咽下去，撑得脸颊鼓鼓的，看起来像是有点不服气。

　　吴亦凡却不理他照样自己吃自己的，“快点吃，饭要凉了。”

　　吴世勋眨眨眼，左手还带着被打留下的红印子，终于还是颤巍巍的扶着碗，慢慢的继续吃饭。

　　吴亦凡心疼，怎么不心疼，家里又只有自己一个，没办法一个唱红脸一个唱白脸，他不想让孩子怕他，但是他明白不能因为一时心软就缴械，他小时候也是不肯学父母也由着他，长大了才知道那些多重要，父母总是为自己好的。

　　后来三四年级开始长身体了，作业量也慢慢变大，每天趴在书桌前的时间多了，吴亦凡看了都替吴世勋脖子疼。

　　隔壁家长还买了背背佳，他那时候还没那个闲钱，每天下班接了孩子就看着他写作业，坐在旁边拿着把直尺，吴世勋写着写着头就会不自觉的慢慢低下来，他就立马把尺往吴世勋额前一杵，吴世勋没办法只能使劲儿把背挺直。

　　吴世勋走路有点豁背就被家长拎去墙角教育，头抬起来，目视前方，肩背挺直，罚站的次数多了就知道了。

　　只要在吴亦凡视线范围内，家长稍稍瞟过来一眼他立马就把背挺得倍儿直，后来养成习惯，往那一站就自然的形成一种姿态。

　　吴亦凡俯视着吴世勋头顶的发旋，顺了顺后脑翘起来的头发，又摸了摸前面的刘海，心里思忖着，又长了，该找个时间剪剪。

　　吴世勋随着家长的抚摸头微微的点着，看了一眼端上来的宵夜，糯米团子被压成网球大的饼状，先用油煎脆，再喷上糖水，这种容易发胖的甜食吴世勋很喜欢，而且他的体质吃再多也不怎么长肉。

　　吴亦凡以前一个人生活的时候自己学会了做饭，有了孩子之后更是变着花样讨他开心。

　　“都这么晚了，糯米吃了不好消化。”

　　吴亦凡连忙把糯米糖饼往边上放，将泡好的麦片端过来，他不是不知道自家孩子胃不好，只是做这个小玩意儿还挺花时间，做的时候没注意时间，到现在才意识到都快一个小时了。

　　“那先把麦片喝了，之前晚上吃的冰淇淋小心夜里胃疼。这个明天早上热热给你当早饭好了。”

　　吴世勋妈妈生下他之后，还没等月子做足，把孩子扔给吴亦凡就跑了。

　　那时候吴亦凡能找得到的朋友中也没有处在妊娠期的，没有母乳，奶粉虽然贵又没母乳好，还是得喝。

　　小少爷的身子从那时候就奠定了基础，没什么大毛病，但是不管吃什么总也不见长肉，细胳膊细腿的干不了重的体力活，跑个1000米就喘，后来高中课业重了不知道怎么回事经常会胃疼。

　　有次疼的狠了去做胃镜，结果出来之后只是胃动力不足，消化不良，可能是受凉或者紧张引起，白花钱又白受罪，好歹人没出什么岔子。

　　“嗯，等会儿，我就快好了。”吴世勋手上还在不停的写着作业。

　　“我再给你去洗个苹果。”这么晚了那些不消化的不能吃，也不能就这么让孩子饿着，睡前吃水果健康饮食。

　　“嗯。”吴亦凡没等吴世勋有反应就端着糯米糖饼噔噔噔下楼。

　　他们住的是小二层，上下装修的都很好，这里采光不错，吴世勋房间外面给隔成了一个小花房。

　　小少爷可能是进入青春期，有时候莫名其妙的心情不好，也不说原因，毕竟是自己养大的，吴亦凡算是挺了解，但也不能全猜到，只能小心翼翼的哄着。在他房间外面放几盆植物，红红绿绿的希望小少爷看了心情能够好点。

　　不过他没怎么照顾过那些花花草草，都是吴亦凡打理。

　　他也想过要担下这个任务，毫无悬念的被否决了，一是他手法不知轻重，二是他多半只是图一时好玩，看到别的好玩的又把这忘了，他等的了，有些娇弱的花草可等不了，一个星期没人照顾就当白养。

　　夜里吴亦凡躺在床上半梦半醒之间听到清脆的脚步声，没多久后背就传来另一个温度，他轻笑着转过身把吴世勋揽在怀里，顺手掖了掖他那边的被角。

　　“怎么了？做噩梦了？”吴亦凡不由自主的放低了声音，在四周黑暗的映衬下显得沙哑又温暖。

　　吴世勋头埋在吴亦凡的怀里，“爸爸……”

　　“嗯。”孩子大了，称呼不知道在什么时候变成一个字，只是在撒娇的时候会像小时候一样软绵绵的叫爸爸。

　　他无意识的蹭吴亦凡的下巴，“爸爸你饿不饿？”

　　晚上吴亦凡回来之后就顾着给他做宵夜，没顾得上自己，之前他又在怄气，虽然想到了但是没拉的下脸去问。

　　“爸爸不饿。”吴亦凡摸了摸吴世勋的小脑袋，少年的气息离自己更近了些。

　　“要不要我给你去洗个苹果？”吴世勋的鼻尖擦着吴亦凡的脖子抬起头，声音能听出来有明显的讨好。

　　吴亦凡平常工作累，神经容易紧张，睡觉不喜欢有光源，窗帘都得拉上，四周尽管一片黑暗，但是他能想象得出吴世勋眨巴着眼睛天真的模样，这种想法让他胸前一片舒坦。

　　吴亦凡有今天的地位都是靠自己的努力拼来的，开始有这孩子的几年，他既要学着带孩子，又要为这孩子的未来着想，给他打造一个良好的生活环境。

　　那时候他也年轻，社会上的事务不是短时间就能够处理的游刃有余的，每天忙得简直就是焦头烂额，他又心高气傲，不愿意向家里伸手，值得相信的朋友也不在一个城市。

　　那几年，他身边真的是一个可以依靠的人也没有，连能倾诉的地方也找不到。

　　晚上，他抱着这孩子，看着他闭着眼睛啜奶嘴一吸一吸的模样，有时候轻声的念叨，我怎么就那么难，声音低到几不可闻，那种心酸的感觉不是每个人都能够体会的。

　　可以说，吴世勋虽然没有实质性的帮到什么，但是吴亦凡那段最苦最难熬的日子，却是他陪着过来的。

　　皇天不负苦心人，后来吴亦凡慢慢升上去了，孩子也没出什么大毛病，他这才觉到有喘息的机会。

　　但是他也没掉以轻心，他想给这个孩子的太多了，多到他来不及停下来休息片刻。

　　他想要为他留下足够大的空间，能够在出现变故时让吴世勋处在漩涡之外的安全区域，在他想要攀比的时候，在自己容许的范围内，尽可能满足他的虚荣心。

　　这样哪儿还能说他不爱他，他为吴世勋考虑的这样周到完备，他想不出怎么样还会有更好的办法。

　　有时候甚至他会想，他不求这个孩子有什么大出息，他只要吴世勋按着他给他安排的路走，就不会受那么多的苦，在他的预料下，就这么平平安安健健康康的过完这一生，就足够了，其他的他真的一点儿都不奢望。

　　“不用，爸爸不饿，早点睡吧。”吴亦凡把吴世勋的脑袋又往下摁了摁。

　　“我不喜欢那个阿姨，我也不想见我妈妈……爸爸……”吴世勋的声音听起来闷闷的。

　　“为什么？”

　　“你一定要给我找个小妈吗，我不需要……”吴世勋的声音黏腻，尾音拖得长，听起来很像撒娇。

　　“不是，不是问你这个。”

　　“嗯？那是什么？”吴世勋又把头抬了起来。

　　“你为什么不想见你妈妈？”吴亦凡像诱哄小孩一样的语气，“我是说，就算是分开很多年的家人，她毕竟是你亲生母亲，你为什么不想看看她呢，难道你不想知道她长什么样子吗？”

　　“嗯……”吴世勋知道今天自己做错了事，这时候是来求爸爸原谅的，就乖乖的思考起这个问题来，过了会儿，才像是有些为难的开口。

　　“……你连她的照片都没有给我看过，都这么多年了，反正没有她我们不是过得也很好吗……”

　　说着说着声音就低了下去，明显是不想继续这个话题。

　　吴亦凡当然明白他的想法，轻笑着微微摇了摇头，似乎是在叹息。

　　“不说了不说了，睡吧睡吧。”

　　“那……”

　　“我知道我知道，我自己养的孩子我怎么不了解，今天那不算个事，你别想了，很晚了，明天还要早起。”

　　吴世勋才算是安下心，就着吴亦凡温暖的怀抱，沉沉睡去。


	2. Chapter 2

　　第二章

　　学校非要在放假之前举行个“万人长跑”的活动，各大小高中联合绕市中心跑一圈，说是响应国家号召，时间还定在星期天。

　　大冷的天，在别人都窝在床上舒舒服服享受空调暖气的时候，高三那是特殊情况学校着重照顾，只能把高一高二的都揪起来充数。

　　说起来吴世勋所在的这个高中在本市里不说第一也是重点，规模不小，按道理高一一个年级也就足够，他们之前还在为高一摊到这种倒霉事幸灾乐祸，也没想到学校高层去年才上任，新官的这把火烧得他们措手不及，就这玩意儿学校还大力组织安排练习了一个月。

　　吴亦凡看着自家孩子耸拉着脑袋，连眼睛都睁不开，让他别去长跑的话就在嘴边，清了清嗓子还是把话咽下去，把空调开开，跑前跑后的给他拿校服，到洗手间把牙膏挤好，回来一看吴世勋的校服裤子提到腿弯就倒在床边又睡过去了。

　　吴亦凡叹口气，上去把他扶起来帮着把裤子提好，系好裤绳，吴世勋任由着他动作，靠着他的肩迷迷糊糊的说：“醒不过来啊……”

　　吴世勋小时候就赖床，晚上睡不着早上不肯起，每次吴亦凡叫他起床都是五分钟，再过五分钟，也不知道多少个五分钟过去还是趴在床上一动不动，家长只有自己上手帮小少爷穿衣服。

　　所幸那时候还小，虽然吴世勋个子从小就属于偏高的一类，但对于吴亦凡来说还是很好掌握，那么一小把骨头，软绵绵的靠着自己，吴亦凡心都要化了。

　　后来大了点，这个毛病更是越来越严重。

　　别人家的孩子都撒欢跑出去到处玩儿，吴世勋不愿意，天热了他就皱着个眉头不说话，往阴凉处一杵，看着操场上篮球足球到处飞，天冷了白着张小脸，厚厚的羽绒衫裹着，帽子围巾口罩耳罩全上阵他还是不愿意动，露出来的皮肤都是冰冷的。一放假干脆整个闷在家里都要发霉。

　　小少爷身体又有点偏弱，家长想着懒就懒点吧，呆家里休息休息也好，免得在外面自己还要担心。

　　早上睡到九十点，以前父子俩都睡在主卧，吴世勋醒了就看电视。

　　家长坚持早上不论多迟都要吃早饭，好不容易爬起来吃了点，回去躺着看电视等中饭的当口又开始打瞌睡。

　　反正假期也没事，吴亦凡没狠下心给他报特长班，就让他躺床上吃饭。

　　偏偏小少爷虽然不爱收拾，却还特别要干净，早上起来不刷牙不吃东西。

　　吴亦凡就给他挤好牙膏打好水，拿个脸盆让他在床上刷牙，又拿毛巾跟给猫洗脸似的抹一把，在床上搭个小桌让他吃饭。

　　那种日子现在想想就是神仙过的，到底小少爷也懂点事了，知道不能那么任性，只是回忆一下那种感觉都叫人浑身舒爽。

　　吴亦凡给他一件件的套上薄羊毛衫厚羊毛衫，拍拍他向洗手间的方向推。

　　小少爷体质算不得好，这种天气要是跑步出点汗，被风吹一下真扛不住。

　　吴亦凡把早饭摆上桌，回洗手间正看到吴世勋直接把冷水往脸上泼，急忙上去拦住，“这天还零下，就这么不怕冷。”

　　吴世勋抬起头脸都皱起来，“清醒一下啊……”

　　“等下吃过早饭自然就醒了。”说话间家长已经把热水调好，语气不容置疑。

　　“冷水洗脸还防止感冒呢……”说话声从沾湿的毛巾里传来显得很没有说服力。

　　“谁说的。”

　　“快点出来吃早饭。”吴亦凡每天趁这空挡把吴世勋的被子叠好，床单铺平整，省的孩子晚上回来睡觉还要理。

　　“书上说的，”吴世勋的声音这时候听起来总算是有些清醒，“书上还说被子不能起来就马上叠。”

　　“你都哪儿来的这些歪理。”

　　吴世勋吃好早饭，吴亦凡给他在羽绒服外面套上校服，学校规定这个长跑活动一定要穿全套校服，还不能戴帽子围巾，没办法只能尽量把保暖工作做足。

　　手机小心的放在羽绒服的口袋里，吴亦凡替他拉上拉链防止跑步不注意，掉了也不知道。

　　学校明令禁止不准带手机，但是事情总有个万一，家长担心孩子要是发生什么事儿不方便告诉自己那多让人着急，上有政策下有对策，吴亦凡向来不是那种古板的人。

　　“有事就给爸爸打电话啊，天气冷多注意点，”说着又往口袋里塞了两张红票子，“在路上要是看到什么就自己买点吃，别饿着。”

　　其实哪儿会饿，学校考虑到长跑开始的比较早准备了牛奶和面包，吴家家长比较勤快，早早起来做早饭，吴世勋又吃饱了，就算贪个嘴买点小零食奶茶之类的暖暖身子也要不了那么多钱。

　　“嗯嗯。”

　　吴亦凡帮吴世勋把羽绒服的帽子翻出来，又有点不确定的问：“真不要爸爸送你？”

　　“不用不用。”长跑活动开始的早，就没规定在学校集合，全体参加高一高二学生直接到开始地点准备，吴世勋和几个家靠得比较近的小伙伴约好了一起去。

　　吴亦凡在蒲园的这套房子是在吴世勋中考之后搬进来的，小高层之间相隔不近，平常互相都吵不到。这位置不知道怎么取的，很巧妙，几条街之外住宅区却也不少，但这里不仅安静，交通也挺方便，离市中心不远，到吴世勋他们集合的地点步行走快点只要十几分钟。

　　“那结束之后要是走不动了，想要爸爸接就打个电话，手机给你放在口袋里了，在外面小心点。”

　　吴亦凡觉得没什么差的，又是千叮咛万嘱咐一番，搞得吴世勋这不是要去长跑而是去充军一样。

　　“知道了，爸我走了。”吴世勋蹦蹦跳跳的到门口穿好鞋，回头对吴亦凡示意了一下。

　　“嗯，小心点。”他就一直看着，直到他的身影消失在门后。

　　这个城市说大跟北京上海比不得，说小好歹也有几百万人，绕市中心一周任务还是挺艰巨的，吴世勋他们学校只是跑其中的一部分，而且去的又早，没到九点老师就宣布差不多可以各自回家了。

　　这次活动看来确实是有点影响，当地电视台都来拍，吴世勋被安排在第一排举着横幅，就这样跑也跑不快，更像是在快走，几千米下来倒是不怎么累。

　　结束之后，班里一批人商量着要趁这个机会出去玩玩。

　　这个时候正是期末之前小半个月，考试紧张，但是消除不了要放假的兴奋，都按捺不住，吴世勋不是特别爱玩，被朋友们怂恿了一下也动摇了。

　　他走到旁边给吴亦凡打了个电话，对面家长接起来还以为是要自己过去接，想想自家孩子一直不怎么肯往外面跑，难得想玩玩也不是什么大事，只嘱咐不要乱跑小心安全早点回家之类。

　　吴世勋听得耳朵快生茧，他知道家长最喜欢说这种话，只嗯嗯啊啊的应着，等对面的人说完之后才挂了电话，被同学们拥着往市中心的繁华地带走去。

　　高中生玩不就是那几个地方，KTV，烧烤，吃饱喝足之后一看时间才下午三点多，大家伙嫌不够尽兴，不知道谁出的主意去爬山。

　　他们烧烤的地方是个景点，山山水水的风景很好，为了吸引游客早几年建了一个规模不大的游乐场，春秋季天气暖和很多学生来这里郊游，有的吃有的玩。

　　虽说现在这个天气在水边挺冷，难得那么多孩子凑到一起有时间又有兴致，也没人有更好的提议。

　　路上看到一家三口骑多人自行车好玩，就一起去租车，三人的都被借完，只剩下了两人的，他们现在对于异性正是感兴趣的年纪，带头的一个人发话说不允许扎堆，一辆车上只能有一个女生。

　　吴世勋高二选课选的是物化，班里一共六十多个人，女生十个指头就数的出来，那架势就跟皇帝妹妹挑驸马似的，但好歹不论好丑起码是个女生，竞争还是挺激烈。

　　爱美之心人皆有之，女生选的自然都是看得上眼的，上吴世勋车的是一个平常挺活泼的女生，叫杨柳，他看着旁边好几个男生直勾勾的眼神，没阻止杨柳，也没表现出其他情绪。

　　杨柳在后座双脚使不上力，只看着吴世勋被风吹起来的头发咯咯直笑。

　　吴世勋做不了重的体力活，虽说杨柳也算人如其名，但是骑车带一个人总是很花力气的，尤其这个景点时不时的还会有几个小斜坡，大部队停下来的时候他只剩喘气的力气。

　　等杨柳捂着羊绒小短裙下了车，他把车往旁边树上一靠，就坐在湖边，手向后撑着地静静看风景。

　　正好也要人留下来看车，其他人看吴世勋往那儿一坐就没有想再挪一下屁股的样子，就跟他打了声招呼，兴高采烈的爬山去了。

　　吴世勋只侧过头淡淡点了下头，嗯了声，声音太小估计没人听到。

　　男生之间没那么多想法倒也不介意，但是这种姿态看在十六七岁的少女眼里不知道多有吸引力，尤其吴世勋还长了这样一张脸。

　　杨柳不动声色的坐在吴世勋旁边，陪着他一起安静坐了会儿。这里一路栽种了很多常青植物，在寒冷的冬天里看起来还有点暖意。

　　终究还是没按捺住，杨柳向后指了指，问：“你不去？”

　　刚说完她就暗暗握了下拳头，这种话的意图太明显，就算她生性外向活泼，但也是个女生。

　　“不想去。”

　　“啊？”

　　杨柳无聊的拨了拨手指甲，吴世勋说话咬字不清晰，她没听清，反应很大的抬头。

　　“没意思。”

　　她看看湖边干枯的柳枝条，想了想说：“那什么才是有意思？”

　　吴世勋坐起来，低头把手上的草和石子拍掉，手掌撑得留下红通通的印子，他合上双手漫不经心的搓了搓，答非所问，“累。”

　　杨柳眨眨大眼睛，觉得没什么话可说，拿出手机甜甜的笑，“吴世勋我给你拍几张照吧。”

　　“不要。”吴世勋本来就有刘海，手一遮就看不到脸。

　　吴世勋的脸很小，下巴也尖，这点随他爸。

　　其实他和吴亦凡长得挺像，特别是不说话的时候那种感觉，出去别人一看都知道是父子。

　　只是可能有他那连长什么样都不知道的亲妈的贡献，又或许是他年纪小还没长开，他的眉眼要柔和些，看起来没吴亦凡那么英气。

　　杨柳家就在蒲园隔了一两条街的另一个小区，她见过吴亦凡，当时她的第一反应竟然是疑惑，她想按道理男孩子不是应该像妈妈的吗，转头又觉得自己可笑，什么时候连这种问题都关心。

　　“拍一张，就一张。”杨柳上前拉吴世勋的胳膊，吴世勋没力气，他退着靠到一棵碗口粗的树上，手臂只懒懒的搭在身上，她没敢用劲，轻轻的扯他捂脸的那只手。

　　“你去拍风景，别拍我。”吴世勋像是被缠的没了脾气，手遮着脸摇头。

　　“风景没你好看。”杨柳下意识说出这话，反应过来之后也没有看出尴尬的表情，吴世勋手向下挪出个位置，睁开眼看到她竟然还朝着他期待的笑。

　　吴世勋没心思再跟她开玩笑，靠在树上闭目养神。

　　冬天天黑得早，夕阳照在吴世勋白嫩的脸上形成一种陈旧和年轻的落差美，他似乎能感觉到有一道目光一直在自己身上。

　　“下雨了，好像下雨了。”不知道过了多久，吴世勋睁开眼，天果然变得阴沉沉的，杨柳走近看湖面的水纹，爬山的人也都回来了，一对对的骑车往回走。

　　这里的山其实也不叫山，顶多算个小土包，不浪费时间的话十几分钟上下。

　　“真的下雨了哎。”杨柳回头看吴世勋。

　　“怎么办啊，都没带伞，下大了怎么办？”

　　吴世勋没说话，示意她上车，先把车还回去再说。


	3. Chapter 3

　　第三章

　　吴亦凡赶到那个景点的时候雨已经下得很大，隔着雨帘远远就看见自家孩子站在门口的检票处躲雨。

　　冬天景点周围的人少，离门口还有一段距离，他一个急刹，拿着雨伞没顾得上撑开就下了车。

　　吴世勋他们在雨下大之前还好赶到了门口，一行人挤在一小块地方躲雨，凑在一起也暖和，但是上面挡住了风还是吹得身上半湿。

　　“出来玩也不看看天气。”吴亦凡摸了摸吴世勋套在外面的校服，立马叫他脱下来，一边把自己的呢子外套披在吴世勋身上。

　　“天气预报不准。”吴世勋身材瘦长，吴亦凡的大衣套在羽绒服外面也显得很宽松，他这件大衣本来买的时候款式就是长款，给吴世勋套在身上快要到小腿。

　　“那你就不能预防一下。”吴亦凡一边给他扣纽扣一边匆匆扫视周围，靠近了替他整衣领，小声说，“这么多人就没有一个带伞的。”

　　这话才说完就有人披着外套向雨里冲，景点外100处就有公交车站。

　　吴亦凡转头看看在雨中奔跑的人，又低头看看自家孩子。

　　吴世勋觉得有点不好意思：“他们赶时间吧。”

　　其他人看有人接的来了没人接的也不再等，都陆陆续续的跑到路边，顺路的一起打的或者走几步路坐公交车。

　　吴亦凡一手撑着伞一手搂紧吴世勋的肩，刚要往车那边走，小少爷像突然想起什么似的，“哦，等一下，杨柳住的靠我们家，搭个顺风车吧。”

　　吴亦凡这才注意到有个女生跟在吴世勋身后，姑且算的上娇小可爱。

　　杨柳觉得自己被吴亦凡看着的时候都快要感冒了，她几乎忍不住打颤。吴亦凡上下打量着她，那种眼神让她感觉很不舒服，似乎带着轻蔑。

　　“好，女孩子一个人在外面毕竟不安全。”吴亦凡礼貌的朝她点头示意，杨柳连忙紧跟上去，伞再大也难容下三个人，她微微靠着吴世勋，吴亦凡大半边身子都在外面。

　　天已经完全黑下来，路灯光线很弱，雨下得像是有情绪，杨柳向外面看，一条长长的路显得非常凄清，好在车里有空调，她身子暖和了就开始找话说。

　　吴亦凡听到杨柳在后座轻轻的问：“吴世勋，你说这世上有没有鬼呢？”

　　吴亦凡无声的哼了一声，抬眼看向后视镜，晚上人少他开的远光灯，镜面上漆黑一片，一丁点光线都反射不了。

　　杨柳没得到吴世勋的回答，自顾自的小声念叨：“我听说走这种夜路要是听到有人叫自己的名字是不能回头的，要不然就会被鬼叫去……”

　　“没有。”吴世勋头靠在椅背上休息，听到杨柳说个没完，眼睛都懒得睁。

　　“可是我听说猫狗在夜里乱叫就是因为看到鬼了……”

　　吴世勋抬起脖子，在黑暗中看向杨柳，“你都说了只是听说，有见过吗。”

　　杨柳看不到吴世勋的表情，只隐约感到他看着自己，支支吾吾说不出话。

　　“反正有鬼没鬼都跟你没关系。”吴世勋又靠回去，像是累得不行。

　　吴世勋小时候其实特别怕黑，黑暗里面总是被杜撰出很多东西，他也就特别怕鬼，开始房子够大到能给吴世勋分出来他自己的卧室的时候，他早两年还不肯自己一个人睡。

　　吴亦凡为了锻炼他，说实在的他那时候也快要十岁了，这个年纪再不分床以后更难，就空着主卧，搬张钢丝床睡在他旁边。

　　吴世勋经常半夜里惊醒，突然坐起身使劲瞪大了眼看对面那张床，吴亦凡怕孩子没有一点光睡觉害怕，没拉窗帘，天晴的时候房间里一片皎洁的月光，他睡得也不安稳。

　　刚睁开眼睛没能适应，吴世勋看了好久才确认家长没走，松口气似的躺回床上。

　　两张床靠的很近，吴亦凡微微抬起上身，伸出一只手，拍拍吴世勋，轻声哄他：“爸爸在。”

　　也因为这样，他养成了个习惯，睡觉喜欢扒着外侧的床沿睡，似乎这样就能和吴亦凡靠的更近一点，就算后来自己完全适应一个人睡也没改掉这个习惯。

　　只是在外人面前他情绪不容易外露，除了吴亦凡没几个人知道。

　　杨柳憋着一口气没再说话。

　　吴亦凡在杨柳家住的小区门口停了车，打开车里的灯，拿过之前用过的伞递向后座，杨柳直摆手，说：“不用不用，雨不大，我自己一个人可以的。”

　　他看看外面打在人身上都疼的雨，看样子还刮着风，今天走得急没想那么多，只带出去一把伞，想想也对，收回手从驾驶座打开门，撑起伞走到杨柳的位置替她打开门，“这么晚，女孩子一个人不安全，我送你回家。”

　　杨柳还想再推辞，突然灌进车里的风让她没开的了口，一边起身一边点着头不好意思地说：“谢谢叔叔。”

　　吴亦凡嗯了声，碰的一下关上车门，杨柳回头挥着手大声的说：“吴世勋再见，今天谢谢你。”

　　也不知道吴世勋听没听见，只看他坐直了身子也朝她挥了挥手。

　　吴亦凡个高，杨柳看样子大概没到一六五，两个人之间差了二十多厘米，他微微弓着背把大部分伞打在杨柳头上。

　　到杨柳家楼下，她借着楼道里的灯光看到吴亦凡湿了大半边的羊绒衫，乖巧的说，“谢谢吴叔叔。”

　　吴亦凡微笑着答：“不用。”

　　杨柳跟吴亦凡挥挥手刚想往楼上跑，“有时间去叔叔家玩。”

　　她回头看着吴亦凡在昏暗的灯光下温柔英俊的脸，脆生生的嗯了一下。

　　吴亦凡回到车里的时候吴世勋在空调暖暖的环境中快睡着，他走到后座抱起吴世勋。

　　吴世勋感到温度的变化，睁开眼迷迷糊糊的看着他。

　　“乖，坐到爸爸旁边。”

　　孩子脚着地没让家长抱起来，偎着他走到副驾驶座。

　　吴亦凡打开远光灯拉手柄，“跟人家小女孩儿说话客气点。”

　　“我说话不客气？”

　　“不是。”家长软着声说，“我不是这个意思。”

　　“也不知道体贴一下。”吴亦凡的声音里带着笑意。

　　“我不体贴？”小少爷吊高了尾音。

　　“还专门谢谢你。”路上没人，雨下得大，吴亦凡车开得不快，他一手掌着方向盘一只手去握吴世勋的手，“是我送的她，应该谢谢我，功劳都让你占去了。”

　　吴世勋躲开家长摸过来的手，双臂抱在胸前，“好好开车。”

　　吴亦凡收回手，手指轻轻敲击方向盘，“喜欢杨柳吗？”

　　车已经进了车库，吴世勋借着反射的光看着吴亦凡，脸上有轻微的不满，“你结不了婚就让我去找对象。”

　　“谁让你去找对象了，你才多大啊。”吴亦凡哭笑不得。

　　“你结不了婚是我造成的吗？”

　　“怎么又说到这个上面了，这什么跟什么。”吴亦凡心想，不是因为你个小祖宗还能有谁。

　　吴亦凡打开驾驶座的车门下车，吴世勋还不依不饶，朝着他的背影说：“你还说我不体贴。”

　　“没有，没有说你。”吴亦凡给他开开车门，把他抱在怀里，“说谁也不敢说你。”

　　吴世勋挣了一下自己走在前面，身上还裹着吴亦凡的大衣，这样从后面看很像套了一件裙子。

　　他关好门走上前，手上拿着在空调车里已经烘干的校服，“怎么又不高兴，亏得爸爸赶去接你。”

　　吴亦凡这玩笑开的正好给吴世勋借题发挥，“你不是说要去接我的吗，而且都这么晚了。”

　　“哦，你还知道这么晚了。”吴亦凡在家看着外面的天气，等的心急火燎，孩子难得出去玩一次不知道在干什么，没敢打电话去打扰，现在是青少年敏感期，在同学面前怕扫他面子。

　　“这么晚了都不知道要送一送人家。”吴亦凡侧过脸带着笑调侃。

　　吴世勋突然停下来，叹了一口气，甚至是有些语重心长的对吴亦凡说：“爸爸。”

　　“哎。”吴亦凡感到莫名其妙，什么事能让自家孩子这样。

　　吴世勋抬起头看着吴亦凡，楼道里的灯照的他眼睛晶晶亮。

　　“爸爸，那是我的同学。”最后两个字咬的很重，吴亦凡点点头，他当然知道。

　　“你们差二十几岁。”吴世勋说过之后没等家长有反应就自己去拿钥匙开门，留下吴亦凡一个人在原地理解了他的意思才猛然反应过来。

　　“你小小年纪，脑子里装的都是什么。”吴亦凡笑着摸他的脑袋，吴世勋侧头躲开。

　　他叹了口气，觉得好笑，“你也说了爸爸跟杨柳差了快两轮，爸爸哪儿会喜欢那么小的，爸爸又不恋童。”

　　“真的？”吴世勋表情不定的看着他。

　　“真的。”吴亦凡忍住了想要摸鼻子的冲动，又强调一遍，“爸爸骗过你吗？”那眼神别提多真挚。

　　吴亦凡把将近四十年学到的几乎都用在怎么哄小儿子。

　　吴世勋没看出破绽，扭过脸不死心的叨咕：“她也不小了，很多男生喜欢她。”

　　“爸爸真的不喜欢她。”他就差对天发誓，他真没想到发生了什么会让自家孩子联想到这一层。

　　吴世勋这才觉得稍微有点满意，皱着眉头扑到吴亦凡怀里，“爸爸我饿。”

　　吴亦凡坐在沙发上，笑着一只手摸他的后脑勺，轻声问：“在外面没吃啊？给你的钱呢？”

　　“吃了，没吃饱。”他直起身抱怨，“烧烤那东西吃再多也不饱肚子。”

　　“那你还吃。”吴亦凡低头看着他，觉得那模样好玩，伸手刮了刮他的小鼻子。

　　“好吃嘛。”吴世勋的声音听起来底气不足。

　　“有没有爸爸做的好吃？”

　　吴世勋摸摸自己的耳垂，“就那样。”

　　吴亦凡无奈的笑，起身给他冲了杯热牛奶，让他先看电视，中午吴世勋没回来他就随便下了碗面，没准备中饭，这个时候正好临时做点东西父子俩一起吃晚饭。

　　他回来叫吴世勋吃饭，看到茶几上一把整的零的钱放在一起，吴世勋目不转睛的盯着电视，上面正播着时下流行的相亲节目。

　　“关掉关掉，吃饭了。”

　　吴世勋看一群女嘉宾对男嘉宾的百般刁难看的直笑，“你说要是你上去会怎么样？”

　　吴亦凡坐在吴世勋旁边，催促着等他关电视，就连青春期反映最强烈的那个阶段，那段时间孩子恨不得整天抱着电视机睡，他也没有自作主张的关过电视，遥控器在吴世勋手上他就不能动，拔插头这种事更是不行，小少爷要着恼的。

　　“那些女嘉宾肯定都没话说，争着抢着要你。”吴世勋呵呵呵的笑着关电视。

　　“不才说的不想要个小妈。”吴亦凡敲敲茶几，“这钱干什么的？”

　　吴世勋才想起来跟他说：“哦，今天早上你不是给我钱的么。”

　　“放在自己身上好了。”

　　“放我这容易掉。”

　　吴世勋用钱家长没有限制，没钱了就跟家长要，吴亦凡一般不过问，平时要是想要什么手头钱不够就直接跟家长开口家长掏钱，衣服也是家长陪着一起买，所以对钱的欲望比同龄人要来的淡的多。

　　“那快吃饭吃饭。”

　　吴亦凡下了两碗面，又炒了两个小菜，他一边吃一边问：“现在学校里面都好吧？”

　　“还好。”

　　“上课难吗，要期末考试了，都懂吧？”

　　“还好还好。”

　　“什么都是还好还好。”吴亦凡把煎的两个蛋放在吴世勋面前，蛋被铲子切成一小块一小块，伴了点糖，“先把蛋吃了。”

　　吴世勋筷子在菜里戳来戳去，一手捂着脸很头疼的样子，一边直哼哼，“你就不能不说。”

　　“每天早上你那么早走，晚上回来还要写作业，写完作业又看电视，也就这个时候才能跟你说说话。”

　　吴亦凡一手捧着碗一手抓着筷子，也不吃，就这样看着吴世勋。

　　吴世勋看家长说得这么可怜的样子，半边脸遮在碗后面朝着家长讨好的笑，“那晚上我跟你一起睡，我们来开座谈会。”

　　“说得好听。”吴亦凡不理他，低头吃面。

　　“跟你好好聊聊又不好了。”

　　吴亦凡敲敲他的碗，“行了行了，吃完早点洗洗睡觉，明天又是星期一。”

　　“爸爸你今天这个面下得不错。”

　　“听听感动说说激动，筷子一丢屁股动都不动。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　第四章

　　放了假就等着过年，吴亦凡买了一大堆坚果零食堆在家里，吴世勋起得迟，就把这些当早饭。

　　家长开始弄了面条包子之类，他苦着脸说吃了面条中饭就没肚子撑了，吴亦凡看他嚼薯片嚼的来劲，索性就随他去，只是说中饭晚饭一定要好好吃，吴世勋盯着电视嗯嗯应了。

　　大年三十照例吴亦凡带着儿子回自己爸妈家过年，他妈前一天晚上打电话过来说会准备午饭，叫他们早点去。

　　两个地方离得不远，开车也就四十分钟，但是老人作息时间靠前，饭吃得早，吴世勋没醒透就被叫起来，一脸不高兴，吴亦凡叫他去车里睡，他也不应声。

　　吴世勋是吴亦凡从小一手带大，从来没有假手他人，跟爷爷奶奶感情不深，到了那儿见到面也只是拘谨的叫一声爷爷奶奶好。

　　到底是自己的孙子，小小年纪没了妈，勉强算得上是身世凄惨，又有吴亦凡护着，老两口也没再说什么。

　　晚饭后三个男人陪着吴亦凡妈一个人在客厅看电视剧，吴亦凡爸爸让她调到春晚，他妈手一挥让他爸自己回房间看，她妈一边看一边兴致高昂的跟他们俩说剧情。

　　吴世勋放假在家懒散惯了，早上没睡好这个时候看电视剧看的要睡着，隔着吴亦凡他妈对吴亦凡打了个手势，回房间去洗澡。

　　就剩吴亦凡一个人被他妈拉着絮絮叨叨的说电视剧里的男主角怎么怎么拈花惹草三心二意，还时不时的问吴亦凡怎么想的，他只能含糊应着，终于他听到吴世勋在浴室里叫他，瞬间如获大赦，“妈，世勋叫我，我去看看。”

　　他妈拿过一个芦柑开始剥，“哎，男人哦，都不是个东西。”

　　老两口不喜欢开空调，吴亦凡怕吴世勋冻着，隔着浴室的门问：“怎么了？”

　　浴室里水声哗哗响，“爸爸你进来说，我听不清。”

　　吴亦凡开了个小缝侧身闪进去，洗澡的地方是用玻璃搁成的一个小空间，“冷不冷？”

　　“不冷。爸爸你进来一起洗啊。”

　　吴亦凡摇摇头，“地方小，两个人洗挤。”

　　他还记得吴世勋小的时候，那时候住的房子没有热水器，冬天他带着他一起去澡堂洗澡，他一般都去的迟，那个时间段人少不挤，大大的池子只有零星的几个。

　　吴亦凡要一直抱着吴世勋洗，他怕任何意外的发生，从来不肯松手，就算吴世勋好奇想玩水，他也只会双手轻轻放在他的腋下让他在水下蹬脚，只要吴世勋身子稍微一偏，他就会把他抱起来。他不想第二天会有新闻报道在某某澡堂一男童不幸溺亡。

　　他想这个世界意外太多，这种事他承受不起。

　　他替吴世勋洗过了帮他穿好衣服才给自己洗，吴世勋那时候小，睡得多，洗完澡之后就要睡觉，澡堂有那种类似小床的供人休息的地方，吴亦凡把他放在上面，拿自己的外套给他盖上。

　　吴亦凡洗好之后不急着穿衣服，他擦干身体会先坐一会儿，有时候会有穿着暴露的女人撩开帘子问，先生需要捶背吗？

　　他的身体挡住了吴世勋，而且吴世勋身上还盖着他的外套，不仔细看，吴世勋就像是一堆衣服。

　　吴亦凡礼貌地笑着说，不用。

　　女人跨进一只穿着黑色网袜的腿，问，那修脚呢。

　　吴世勋估计是觉得有点吵，不耐的翻了个身，吴亦凡给他把脚边的衣服裹好，依然礼貌的朝她摇摇头，说，不用了。

　　他把坐便器的盖子放下来坐在上面，“爸爸等会给你搓背。”

　　他看着吴世勋隔着玻璃被水汽氤氲的潮湿的身体，觉得有点不自在，转过头看其他地方，门口的镜子正对洗澡的隔间，从镜子里看有种不真实的感觉。

　　吴世勋后仰着头冲刷脖子、前胸、腹部，少年的蝴蝶骨像一对翅膀，他胡思乱想着会不会有一天吴世勋像只破茧的蝴蝶一样就这么飞走。

　　吴亦凡摸着下巴上已经有点长出来的胡渣，想着想着就笑起来，也许倒退二十年他会选择折断蝴蝶的翅膀。

　　但是如果真的有那一天，他对自己说，说真的，吴世勋说要离开，他一定会帮他订好机票，整理好行李，在他走之前会给他亲手做一顿丰盛的宴席——那一定是他一生中再也做不出第二次的，早早送他到机场，飞机餐肯定是舍不得他吃的，带些小零食陪他候机的时候垫垫肚子——也许吴世勋并不饿毕竟送别宴非常丰盛。

　　他想他肯定会觉得很无聊，吴世勋不太喜欢玩游戏，他会提前在他手机里放进可以消磨时间的电影。

　　最后要登机了，他会一手捧着吴世勋吃剩下的大大小小的零食袋，一手替他擦掉嘴边的残渣，匆匆忙忙的拿湿巾给他擦手，然后拍拍他的肩，目送的他远去的背影，还要温柔的真的像个慈爱的父亲一样笑着说，慢点，来得及，到那边了打个电话给爸爸。

　　吴世勋当时的表情应该是非常迫切的，他迫切的要投入到自己的生活中，他渴望着去独自看看外面鲜艳明亮的世界，他感到有些欣慰，养这个孩子花了自己迄今为止一半的人生，就像是做一件瓷器做了很久，后来他终于可以把这件成型的陶瓷放到市场上，也许它并不完美，但已经足够精致。

　　但只要一想到吴世勋的迫不及待有一部分是因为要离开他，吴亦凡的心就痛得厉害。

　　他想到老友说过的话，也许张艺兴是对的。

　　不管他现在怎么依赖你，怎么在乎你，总归会到那天，你的翅膀反而变成他继续成长的阻碍，他只有离开你才会更强大。

　　但是你却变成了那个要靠着他才能存活的人，你能怪他吗。

　　吴亦凡贪婪的看着镜子里年少的躯体，心里却悲哀的不行，不知道是不是这里面太暖和，他感到有些昏昏欲睡，甚至他连想象的到底是现实还是梦境竟然一时分不清。

　　“爸爸。”

　　吴亦凡突然回神，看向吴世勋，他把玻璃门打开一个小缝，正拿着搓澡布朝他挥，“爸爸搓背。”

　　他把浴霸的温度调高，打开门给他搓背，吴世勋背对着他手撑着墙，他一手扶着他的腰一手轻轻的搓。

　　从背到后腰，他拍拍吴世勋的背，“转过来。”

　　男孩子到了一定年龄都会长肌肉，吴世勋虽然不喜欢运动但是身材挺匀称，胸和胳膊都有了些形态。

　　吴亦凡扶着他的后颈让他头抬起来擦他细长的脖子，一路向下，他蹲下来给他擦腿。

　　“其他地方我可以自己搓的。”

　　他没说什么，示意吴世勋把脚踩在自己大腿上，“脚。”

　　搓完之后他站起来，有一瞬间的眩晕，不知道是生理上多一点还是心理上多一点，吴世勋全身浮上了一层淡淡的粉色，他把搓澡布给吴世勋，转头出去带上门，“有事叫爸爸。”

　　“嗯。”

　　这么多年他都是这么过的，现在吴世勋都这么大了，吴亦凡暗暗的想，这种罪还要遭多久。

　　他坐在浴室外面的地板上，背靠着墙，掏出烟点上一根，他深深吸了一口才把那阵悸动压下去。

　　他平常在吴世勋面前不抽烟，小少爷觉得呛人，而且吴亦凡知道这样对他影响也不好，但是他压力不小，从二十几岁的时候开始就慢慢的有烟瘾，总免不了。

　　“爸爸？”吴世勋从里面喊。

　　吴亦凡又吸了一口烟，说：“哎，爸爸就在门口。”

　　“我擦身上的毛巾没拿。”

　　“嗯，你先洗，洗好了叫爸爸，爸爸给你送进去。”

　　吴亦凡刚要抖烟灰，找了半天没找到东西盛，起身随便拿过旁边架子上一个装饰用的花瓶抖了抖，轻轻放回去又坐下来。

　　烟抽的还剩下三分之一，客厅里传来他妈的声音，“吴亦凡，把烟给我掐了。”

　　他笑了笑，认命的把烟摁灭在浴室门口有水的瓷砖上，在旁边揪过几张餐巾纸擦干净。

　　鼻子真好，这么远都能闻到，他想。

　　晚上他洗完澡回房间，吴世勋躺在床上乐呵呵的看春晚，床头柜上都是吃坚果吃剩下的壳。

　　吴亦凡去找篓子把床头柜清干净，“刚才谁说困的？”

　　“刚才是刚才。”吴世勋的声音听起来很有精神。

　　“明天又起不来。”

　　“明天要起来干嘛？”

　　“你在爷爷奶奶家还睡到中午，好意思吗？”吴亦凡拍拍手掀被窝上床。

　　吴世勋往里面挪了挪，给他留出位子，床上没有电热毯，尽管开了空调冰冷的被子还是让他不太吃得消，父子俩就睡在一个被窝筒里。

　　吴亦凡爸妈家是老房子，地理位置不错，而且老两口住得惯了有感情，不拆迁就没打算换。

　　他们小学的时候装修过一次，几年前他自己也出钱装修过，虽然从外面看起来整栋楼本来白色的墙壁都发黄了，里面看起来倒还不错。

　　本来姐弟俩小时候有两个房间两张床，后来他们大了都搬出去自己住，老俩口觉得太冷清，吴亦凡那张床大点就留了他的那个房间，整理一下就当客房，吴艺安那间把床拆了竖起来放最里面，用柜子遮住，正好她房间里有个大的书架，他爸就当书房用。

　　吴世勋不知道从哪里抽出一张照片递过去，“这是你和谁啊？”

　　吴亦凡好奇的接过来，照片应该有年头了，上面很多地方都是黄黄白白的斑，还好人脸能基本上看清楚，上面是年轻的吴亦凡和一个年轻的女人，看起来大概都还不到二十。

　　“你哪里翻出来的？”吴亦凡挺惊讶，他不记得他房间里什么时候有照片，影集都被他妈收进柜子里，他甚至不记得拍过这种照片。

　　“床底下压着咯，我一看就看到了。”吴世勋指指床板。

　　可能是以前他没地方放，又嫌碍事，就随便把褥子一掀放床板上，没想到过了几十年，又被吴世勋找出来。

　　“谁啊？”

　　“我姐。”

　　吴亦凡说起吴艺安多少有些感慨，吴艺安年轻的时候去了国外，这么多年统共没回来过几次，而且每次都不宿在家里，当天来当天走，每次赶着不像是回家，倒像是地下工作。

　　“哦。”

　　吴世勋差不多猜到了，照片上的两个人很像，个头上吴艺安虽然没吴亦凡那么高，但在女性中算是高挑了，吴世勋敢肯定起码有一七五。

　　吴亦凡把照片随手放在床头柜上，“不早了，快去刷牙。”

　　吴世勋动了动，没起身，含糊的说：“冷。”

　　吴亦凡睡觉不喜欢穿裤子，吴世勋小时候是跟他一起睡的，就随他的习惯也不喜欢穿裤子。

　　他说过他几次，小少爷还理直气壮的控诉你也不是没穿，吴亦凡无奈笑，你身体没我好，夜里冷，这样容易感冒，小少爷不听，到底不是什么大事，他就随他去了。

　　吴亦凡啧了一声，用脚踢踢他，“快去。”

　　吴世勋哼哼着掀被子，只穿一件保暖内衣哆哆嗦嗦的跑到洗手间，吴亦凡坐起来拿过旁边的裤子，“哎，把裤子穿起来再去啊。”他跑的都没影子了。

　　没两分钟吴世勋就跑回来往被子里一钻，恶作剧般的把冰凉的双腿紧贴在吴亦凡的腿上，还没完全干透的双手搂过他的腰。

　　吴亦凡一个哆嗦，哎了一声，却没挣开，低头看着他，随口问：“这么快啊？”

　　“那当然。”

　　吴世勋在他腿上蹭蹭，吴亦凡被他蹭笑了，摸着他柔软的头发问：“刷干净了吗？”

　　吴世勋抬起头朝他哈气，他也低下头配合的闻，“香不香？”

　　“嗯，香，香死了。”吴亦凡就近在他嘴角亲了下，“还看不看电视？”

　　“看。”吴世勋把手抽出来，身子向上挪，吴亦凡拿过羽绒服给他披上，在他后面又垫了几件衣服，关了灯，免得吴世勋看着看着就睡着了，日光灯太亮刺眼睛。

　　吴亦凡也不是第一次这样，以前吴世勋小的时候给他喂米糊，勺子不好用就直接对嘴喂，用舌头一点点推过去，小世勋会一点一点的舔，他能感受到吴世勋还没长牙的上颚和舌头轻轻地咬着他的。

　　他那时候想，果然孩子要自己带才会有感情，这种行为他以前看很多妈妈做，觉得很不能理解，而且那些婴儿身上都有一股很重的奶腥味，在吴世勋之前他基本没抱过其他的孩子，更别说会想到有一天自己也会做这种事。

　　后来吴世勋能自己吃饭，很长一段时间他都没再做过这么亲昵的行为，但是自从发生了一次之后的也就变得顺理成章了。

　　他还记得吴世勋大了之后他第一次亲他的时候，吴世勋大概刚升初一，那段时间他总是不停的做一个梦，虽然不是重复一样的梦境，但内容说到底也差不多，他每每醒了之后，看到床上只有自己一个人会没来由的失落，却也庆幸还好分床分的及时，不会让吴世勋察觉。

　　他们坐在沙发上看电视，吴世勋窝在他怀里，和他靠的很近，吴亦凡一低头就能感受到他呼出的气息，好像是看到了什么有意思的地方，吴世勋抬起头跟他开玩笑。

　　吴亦凡发誓那只是下意识的行为，那在梦里不断循环重复的动作让他开始混淆，他们当时那么亲密，而且那也只是一个很纯洁的算不上是吻的吻，他仅仅只是碰了碰他的嘴唇。

　　他把一切都怪罪于其他因素，好像这样就能让自己少一点罪恶感一样。

　　等到他反应过来，后背立马出了一层冷汗，但是表面上却显得很自然。

　　那时候家里没配台式电脑，吴世勋也不看少女杂志，平常看电视有这种镜头吴亦凡就会像很多其他大人一样捂住他的眼睛，他虽然当时好奇，但好歹没有特意研究过，在学校他看起来比较安静，就算有女生喜欢他也没有什么逾矩的行为，他竟然也没有意识到。

　　这样看来可能是吴亦凡把他保护的太好，他人情世故懂的晚，虽然基本上也知道看场面说话，总的说来情商不高。

　　吴世勋情窦未开，从小到大身边只有吴亦凡一个，跟他很亲，不觉得有什么，就把这当成撒娇的一种方式，黏糊糊的像只小猫。

　　后来虽然不是经常做，亲昵起来吴亦凡还是会不由自主的亲他。

　　有时候他会很功利的想，我养你这么多年，拿这点小便宜连利息都算不上，每到这个时候他就会独自到阳台一根根的抽烟，用烟头在不锈钢的栏杆上烫出一个个凹槽。


	5. Chapter 5

　　第五章

　　过了零点，祝福的短信和电话不断，吴亦凡的手机放在床头震动的像个筛子，外面烟花爆竹不停，噼里啪啦的吵，吴世勋歪着头还没睡，他就没出去接电话。

　　他刚放下手机，又一个电话拨进来，他以为又是生意场上的人，把手机拿起来一看，不由蹙眉，这人以往没事都不会联系，也在这时候凑热闹。

　　他下床随手套了条裤子，纽扣都没扣，休闲棉裤只松松的跨在腰间。

　　吴世勋扭过头看他，“什么电话不能在这接？外面那么冷。”

　　“没事，你躺着。”吴亦凡给他掖掖被子，“被子盖好，别受凉。”

　　江南冬天最低温度低不过零下十度，但是湿气重，吴亦凡走到阳台禁不住一个哆嗦，他也不在意，摁下通话键，说：“姐。”

　　好像是那边的人一直在说，他只是默默听着，渐渐有点急躁起来，他下意识的去摸口袋，抽了根烟出来才发现打火机没带出来。

　　那边突然没了声音，像是在等他回应，他单手捻着烟，烟丝掉了一地，许久他才压着声音说：“先把这个年过了。”

　　对面的人似乎还说了几句，就挂了电话。

　　吴世勋看吴亦凡进来，随手把手机扔在床头柜上就往床上一躺，看起来好像突然变得很疲惫，他问：“手机摔不坏？”

　　吴亦凡没说话，他不知道什么事能让他恼火，只不过是一个电话，还没几分钟，又问，“你姐？”

　　吴亦凡突然笑了，揉着他的头发说：“什么我姐，是你姑姑，会不会说话。”

　　吴世勋看着他，觉得很不对劲，但是这样喜怒无常的吴亦凡他吃不准，他把头靠在吴亦凡的肩上，放柔语气问：“爸爸你不高兴啊？”

　　吴亦凡把电视关掉，帮他把外套脱了，两个人抱着躺下来。

　　吴亦凡他妈知道他睡觉习惯，在他来之前就把这个房间通过风，晚上又把窗帘全都拉上，屋子里把灯关了就漆黑一片，吴亦凡像小时候哄吴世勋睡觉一样，一下一下有节奏的拍着他的背，说：“爸爸没有不高兴，电话太多了，烦。”

　　“爸爸你不要拍了。”现在将近一点，烟花爆竹声好像也没那么吵了，也许只是暂歇一下，吴世勋本来今天精神就不好，怀抱着他的吴亦凡体温很暖，他很快就进入梦乡。

　　吴亦凡却就着这个姿势想了很久。

　　早上五点没到老俩口就起床了，虽然离得不远但是平常上班的上班上学的上学，吴亦凡就说要不你跟爸没事来我们这玩玩，他妈开玩笑的说你们那哪儿有我们呆的地方，又没有熟人，打麻将都凑不齐一桌，一年见不到儿子几次，也就这时候跟他多聊聊。

　　吴亦凡他妈是个直率的女性，说话声音低不下来，吴亦凡知道吴世勋肯定要醒，看看他妈又看看吴世勋，没说的出口，快到六点，吴世勋在床上煎鱼煎的快熟了，把手机音乐打开音量调大最大，吴亦凡才起床朝他妈招招手，“到客厅说。”

　　吴妈妈正说得兴致高昂，一边往外面走一边装作无意地说，“就是你带的，小小年纪，没有教养。”

　　吴亦凡直哈腰，“我的错我的错。”心里想着，妈你就不能少说一句。

　　吴妈妈最后四个字拖得特别长，说的不重但是吴世勋听得清清楚楚，一首歌还没放完就把音乐关掉，呕着口气再睡也没睡着，在床上又躺了一个小时。

　　一直到大年初六才回去，张艺兴打了个电话给他，说在上班之前几个部门的人聚一起玩玩。

　　他想说大过年的都在家里休息，有什么好玩的。

　　张艺兴激他，你这么二十四孝干什么，什么时候出来玩还要理由了，叫他无论如何都不能扫兴，老宴福二楼包厢，不准迟到，说完不等他回应就挂了电话。

　　正好吴世勋那天也有同学聚会，吴亦凡想，现在人怎么想的，工作的时候想着休息，有了时间好好休息又非得往外面跑。

　　初七晚上，吴亦凡到宴福一看，已经开始了，人还不少，包厢是大包厢，至少七八桌，到处都是敬酒的，位子大部分却空着，看来醉翁之意不在酒啊，这顿实际上吃的是小辈们热络人脉的饭。

　　他搬了张椅子在张艺兴旁边坐下来，一边给自己倒杯茶润喉一边问他：“阵势不小啊，这顿谁请的？”

　　张艺兴朝对面抬抬下巴，吴亦凡看过去，沈秋拿起酒杯向他示意，他也回点了头。

　　他转过眼看了眼天花板，“又是他，冤大头啊。”

　　“谁叫她男人有钱，老板娘就不能请娘家人喝杯薄酒啊？”

　　沈秋老公就是这家酒店的老板，宴福在这个城市开了也有近百年，光顾的人很多，千禧年之后陆续建了两家分店，分店一般都是用来办酒席。

　　老宴福酒菜正宗，外面还维持着古城的风格，里面精心装修过很多次，宴福也算是个家族产业，只是最近几年和政府又有点交集，估计是要推广到其他城市，这家酒店的老板是真财主，请他们几个部门的人吃顿饭也就是点个头的事。

　　“有钱人得罪你了？”吴亦凡找遍整个饭桌连个干净的杯子都找不到，无奈的跟张艺兴说，“喝茶都找不到杯子啊。”

　　张艺兴一看他手边放着茶壶，一拍桌就不乐意了，“你这人不厚道，来了哪儿还有喝茶的说法。”抬手朝服务员喊，“小姐，麻烦这边再拿瓶白酒。”

　　吴亦凡要拦他，“我就喝点茶。”

　　“去去去，没这种说法啊。”他指指沈秋，“你看人家女士都喝的酒，今天橙汁就没让拿上桌。”

　　吴亦凡争不过他，没办法，坐下来，朝他摊手说：“那你也得给我个干净杯子，不能让我整瓶灌吧。”

　　张艺兴调侃他，“怎么，就你这酒量，稳稳的。”

　　“这可是白酒。”

　　“你以前这种事没少做啊，你敢说你那些业绩有多少不是喝酒喝出来的？”

　　“那是以前。”

　　“要不你拿我的杯子？”

　　张艺兴和吴亦凡能混得这么好大部分原因还是他们俩性子差不多，别看吴亦凡现在挺好，年轻的时候也不安稳，说话没个正经，多情种子一个，后来有了孩子那态度真是一百八十度转变，那阵子张艺兴被派去外地学习，几个月之后回来看他人瘦了一圈，脑子也像缩水了，搞得张艺兴直拍他头，说你谁啊，假冒的吧。

　　他一直很疑惑怎么会有人改变的这么彻底，难怪人们都说爱情的力量是伟大的，只是这么多年来，那个让吴亦凡洗心革面的女人他一直没有见过，也一直很好奇。

　　吴亦凡一把打开张艺兴递过来的手，“那正好不用我喝了。”

　　张艺兴来得早，现在起码喝下去二两，他趴在桌上看着吴亦凡吃吃的笑，“现在怎么这么不禁逗啊。”

　　正好服务员送了一瓶白酒过来，张艺兴坐直了说，“小姐，麻烦你再帮我们拿个杯子，”他指指吴亦凡，“我们有个同事来晚了。”

　　服务员甜甜的答好的，张艺兴还跟人屁股后头喊不好意思啊麻烦你了。

　　“你不要吓到人，不知道的还以为你喝多了。”

　　“我长这么帅还会吓到人啊？”张艺兴嘴角动作大点脸上就会有酒窝，跟吴亦凡差不多大，但是看起来还要小一点。

　　吴亦凡拍拍他有点红的脸，笑着说：“老帅哥。”

　　过了会儿就有一波一波的人来这里敬酒，张艺兴摆着手说敬过了敬过了，于是都冲着吴亦凡，这是部门聚会，最上头的是不来的，吴亦凡他们就算是资格最老的了，主动来敬酒的都是小辈，嘴上还说着多多关照多多关照。

　　吴亦凡心想关照不用喝酒啊，但是在饭桌上你不喝就表示你没有诚意，说的理由再好听别人都觉得是敷衍。

　　张艺兴坐着仰头朝他递眼色，我说你肯定要喝酒的吧。

　　有人实在不能喝白的就拿啤酒对瓶吹，吴亦凡不好意思看人家一整瓶自己一小杯，索性也开了瓶啤酒吹。

　　一轮下来饭桌上菜没人动，堆的全是酒瓶，有人喝到要吐还不肯罢休，抱着桌腿哭，念念叨叨着我连陪个酒都陪不好。

　　吴亦凡看了下，是旁边一个部门大学刚毕业的小男生，到他们公司才半年，不禁感叹：“这吃的哪儿是饭啊，送命啊。”

　　“不就这么回事，我们以前不也是这么过来的，”张艺兴一个人吃一桌菜，“哎我说，你当时还真够狠。”

　　吴亦凡看他。

　　“对你自己真狠，就为了个孩子那么拼命，你当你自己铁打的？”

　　“嫉妒我直说。”

　　“兄弟，来，”张艺兴夹了个海参给他，“补补，可别说哥哥我不疼你。”

　　论年龄吴亦凡要比张艺兴大一岁，不过平常也不分，都是直呼名讳。

　　啤酒利尿，吴亦凡憋不住要去厕所，放过水在厕所洗了把脸，暂时不想回去，就进了个隔间把坐便器的盖子放下来坐上面。

　　今天他还是打着西装来的，包厢热，外套早脱了，他扯了扯领带，隔间地方不大，他刚把脚抵在门上就有人一下打开门，他差点直接踹那人身上。

　　他猛地一惊，还没等他坐直，进来的人就把门带上，一把跨坐在他腿上，开始解他的衬衫纽扣，他这才看清是沈秋。

　　沈秋跟他以前是一个部门的，比他迟几年进公司，刚进来的时候就对上眼，玩过几次，时间不长，后来有了吴世勋之后，吴亦凡一门心思只有孩子和工作，虽然之后情势稍微好了点两，人断断续续的还有过，但是非常的少，他不可能经常在外面过夜，家里还要人照顾的。

　　说起来沈秋的条件很好，长相就不谈了，人际交往还很有手段，小小年纪就被领导看好，桃花债也不少，只是不安定，前几年在人们都在讨论她下一个目标是谁的时候她却说自己要结婚了。

　　众人纷纷咂舌，这是哪个男人能把沈秋给收了，一打听是宴福董事长，比沈秋大十几岁，离过婚，还有两个孩子，这才反应过来，哦，说到底都是为了钱啊。

　　但是好歹人家有能力让宴福老董看上她，让她坐上宴福老板娘的位置，这也是一种本事，别人说的再多都是妒忌，只是结婚之后她安不安稳还要另说。

　　沈秋一边帮吴亦凡脱衣服一边扒自己的，一件衬衫纽扣还没解完，她就迫不及待的去吻吴亦凡。

　　其实她真的是个很性感的女人，脸蛋身材没的说，难得的是就算在这种时候她做出的姿态也不显得下作，她不是那种会纠缠人的人，而且想跟她一度春宵的绝对不缺人选，吴亦凡是她时间最长的了。

　　“沈秋，你都结婚了。”吴亦凡握着她的肩推开她，有些无奈的说，“这是你老公的地盘，你就不怕被人看见。”他都不敢想她是怎么进男厕所的。

　　“怕什么？他工作那么忙，他就只是把我当个花瓶养着。”

　　吴世勋的同学聚会是在宴福二楼的另一个小包厢，只有一桌人，说来真是巧，他出去上厕所，路过大包半开的门正好看到靠着门口坐着的张艺兴。

　　他进去看了看，没找到吴亦凡，就问：“张叔叔，我爸呢？”

　　“你爸啊，跟人开房去了。”吴亦凡走之后他又喝过去一拨，虽然没醉，但是他平常就喜欢开玩笑，这时候说话更没谱。

　　吴世勋皱眉，问：“跟谁？”

　　旁边的人一直看着这边，抓准了时机忙问：“这位小公子是谁家的啊？”

　　张艺兴说：“吴总家的，你看他这样，就跟他爸一个德行。”

　　那人年纪不小，但是地位没吴亦凡高，一边哎呦哎呦的说一边掏钱包红包，“吴少爷啊，我说看起来多精神啊，跟吴总简直就是一个模子刻出来的，跟吴总像好啊，帅哥一个，又富贵。”

　　说到富贵，吴亦凡在吴世勋还小的时候带他去算过命，他是大学生不信这个，但是吴世勋亲妈走的时候连名字都没取，他抱着本字典一个星期都没决定下来叫什么。

　　那个时候时兴算命，吴亦凡抱着才足月的吴世勋跑到天桥底下，算命的老瞎子问了生辰八字，装模作样的沉吟了半天，才说，这位是位小公子吧。

　　吴亦凡嗯了声。

　　算命的啧啧嘴，摸着小胡子说，如果是位千金，那以后路好走，靠夫家就能富贵一生，要是位小公子的话，没人可靠，只能靠自己，名字取得显贵一点好，保佑他一生一世，荣华富贵。

　　算命的一般都只是说命里缺什么，孩子的父母就依着在名字里加什么。

　　吴亦凡揣摩着这几句话，给了钱，道声谢便回了家，哄着吴世勋抱着奶瓶先睡了会儿，自己又翻字典翻了一个小时，在纸上写了几个，拿着钢笔轻轻敲书桌敲了半天，最后才定下来，就叫世勋吧。

　　世勋世勋，一世荣勋。

　　他那时候就想，这孩子还这么小，生他的人都抛弃了他，他能靠谁呢。

　　就让他靠着自己吧，安安稳稳的，他不求他以后真的荣耀加身，他甚至不要求他出人头地，只要平安的过完一生，不管等到吴世勋死了以后下去，会不会质问他是不是干涉他的生活太多，禁锢了他的自由，他都要相信，他是为他好。

　　他想，就让我自私一次吧，哪怕他会恨我。

　　那人站起来摸吴世勋的头，问：“吴少今年上高中了吧？”

　　吴世勋有点不习惯，下意识向旁边躲，说：“高二。”

　　“高中很辛苦啊。”

　　他不知道这人问这些是为什么，但是还是应着，“要小高考了。”

　　那人不到三十五，估计孩子还在上小学，对小高考不熟悉，只是哦了一声，“叔叔的这点小钱拿去买点零食吃吃，身体是革命的本钱啊。”一边说一边把红包向吴世勋手里塞。

　　吴世勋觉得疑惑，吴亦凡不在，他低头看坐那看戏的张艺兴，张艺兴也抬眼看他，他把钱推给那人，“我不要。”

　　“小少爷是不是嫌我们这些替人家打工的给的钱少啊？”

　　吴世勋没接触过吴亦凡生意场上的这些人，听这话听不出言外之意，张艺兴只干坐着不帮忙，他看看周围，有几个没事站在柜子旁边的服务员朝这里看过来，他脸皮薄，拗不过那人，就接了，不好意思地说：“谢谢叔叔。”

　　“哎小少爷别不好意思。”那人立马喜笑颜开。

　　那人又指着自己问：“小少爷认不认得我啊？”

　　吴世勋好奇他为什么这么问，他见都没见过他，怎么会认识，便摇摇头。

　　“不认识没关系，”那人指指红包背面，“上面有我的名字，哎没事，看过一遍就记得了是吧。”

　　吴世勋想就算看过也不一定记得。

　　他把红包往口袋里一揣，张艺兴问不出他就干脆问这个人，“叔叔，你知不知道我爸在哪儿？”

　　“哦，知道知道，”那人指向门外，“吴总刚才出去了，估计是去洗手间。”

　　“他去了多久了？”

　　“大概有五分钟了吧，小少爷有什么事吗？”

　　“没什么事。”

　　“那小少爷先在这坐一会儿吧，可能吴总酒喝多了，应该马上就来了。”

　　吴世勋环顾一下周围，除了张艺兴没其他熟悉的人，大包里烟酒味还特别重，他就决定自己出门去找吴亦凡。


	6. Chapter 6

　　第六章

　　厕所人不多，吴世勋找了一圈没找到吴亦凡，几个隔间都开着，只有倒数第二个关着门，他向门口看了看，心想吴亦凡如果没出去应该就在这个隔间里，又怕自己就这么贸贸然进去里面却是其他人，就在门口轻轻的喊：“爸爸，你在里面吗？”

　　这时候隔间里沈秋正摸上吴亦凡的皮带，门外的这一声喊让两个人都猛地一顿，吴亦凡顿时出了一身冷汗，他还疑惑是不是自己听错了，吴世勋这个时候怎么会来宴福找他，难道发生了什么事？

　　他没做反应，吴世勋有点按耐不住，按理说应该就在这里没错，还是说自己不注意的时候吴亦凡已经走了，小心翼翼的又问了句：“爸爸，你在吗？”

　　还是没回答，他以为找错了，正不好意思的准备出去，就听吴亦凡的声音从隔间里传来，“世勋，出什么事了？”

　　吴世勋看自己猜的果然没错，高兴的走回到隔间门口，吴亦凡听到他欢快的脚步声，忙说：“世勋，你等一下。”

　　“啊？怎么了？”吴世勋伏在门上轻轻地挠门，这一下下的声音却让吴亦凡听得太阳穴突突直跳。

　　“爸爸喝多了，吐到身上了，你先回去，爸爸等会儿弄干净了就去找你。”

　　沈秋的手从吴亦凡的衬衫衣摆伸进去，顺着脊背向上摸，被吴亦凡一把抓住，不甘心又低头去吻他汗湿的胸膛，吴亦凡不敢把动静搞大，暂时没理会沈秋，只是压低了声音说：“爸爸怕弄到你身上。”

　　“哦……”吴世勋站在外面想了想，吴亦凡好像很久都没有喝酒喝到吐了，转念一想或许有，只是自己没注意到，不禁有点愧疚，说，“那……要不要我给你拿块毛巾？”

　　“不用，你回去乖乖等爸爸就行。”

　　“那我给你倒杯热水吧？”

　　吴亦凡想，小祖宗哎，平常也不见你这么会关心人，怎么这时候突然变得善解人意起来，这真是要你老爹的命哦。

　　沈秋凑到他耳边，一边若有似无的舔舐着他的耳廓，一边用极轻的气音学着吴世勋的语调说着：“我给你倒杯热水吧。”

　　她很熟悉吴亦凡，就算这几年很少有过，她仅仅凭靠多年丰富的床上生活也知道怎样才能让一个男人升起欲望，更别说她和吴亦凡刚在一起的时候，那一段时间投入在床上的热情可不是白白投入的。

　　现在吴世勋就在外面，尽管沈秋刚才关上了门，吴亦凡也觉得害怕，这只是薄薄一扇门的距离，只要他听到了什么，察觉到了什么，就算打不开门，他只要在门口等，吴亦凡总不可能在厕所里呆一辈子。

　　而只要打开门，吴世勋就能看到他亲爱的爸爸，和同公司的另一个女人在厕所的隔间里做的是什么龌龊下流的事。

　　似乎是因为这样的禁忌感，沈秋甚至能隔着裤子感受到吴亦凡变得更硬了，她不禁笑了笑，伸手去摸，但还没碰到就被吴亦凡抓住一个反手扭在身后，她也没再挣扎，就着这个姿势坐在吴亦凡身上看好戏。

　　“不用，爸爸不用。”吴亦凡衣衫不整，他却无暇顾及，现在他只想着先把小祖宗哄出去，再来处理自己和身上这个。

　　“那你不要紧吧？”

　　吴亦凡快无法说出更多的话，只能耐下性子，放稳语调，他对自己说冷静冷静，不能因为一时的冲动犯下大错，他现在不能让吴世勋有一丁点的怀疑。

　　“不要紧，就是喝的有点急，等会儿就好。”吴亦凡脑门上全是汗，心想真是折寿十年。

　　“哦。”吴世勋犹犹豫豫的应了声，吴亦凡不说话屏住呼吸看他反应，等他又说了句快点出来的时候，听声音应该是出去了，急忙说爸爸很快就出去，又是一阵吧嗒吧嗒的脚步声直到渐渐听不到，他这才出了口气。

　　“我放手，你别再动了。”吴亦凡看向沈秋带笑的眼，无奈的叹气。

　　沈秋用眼神示意他，他慢慢的放手，沈秋果然没再继续缠着他，只是从他身上下来之后站在一边整理自己的衣服。

　　吴亦凡重新系好皮带，把衬衫塞进去，精疲力尽的给自己扣纽扣。

　　沈秋似笑非笑的看着他，说：“你憋了几年了？不难受？”

　　“老子找人开房也要和你汇报？”吴亦凡今天莫名的有些恼火，这种感觉似乎很久没有过了，压制的久了，久到他快忘了自己本来是什么样子。

　　沈秋整理好自己的衣服，上前屈起一条腿跪在吴亦凡的腿上，熟练的帮他打领带。

　　“你就这点本事，”她轻笑了声，“对我发火有什么用。”

　　吴亦凡压了压火气，他也觉得自己很不正常，这样无缘无故的恼怒离他现在太远，他已经不是当年那个心高气傲、冲动毛躁的吴亦凡，他现在有牵挂，有羁绊，有责任，他必须为自己做的事承担后果。

　　“我说过，以后还是算了。”

　　沈秋倾下身，贴着吴亦凡的耳廓轻声叫：“爸爸。”

　　吴亦凡一把推开她，表情惊讶又厌恶，沈秋却靠在门上笑个不停，“你不就喜欢这样吗，你当我不知道？”

　　吴亦凡有点急躁的从裤子口袋里掏出一根烟点上，先吸了一口，隔着烟雾坐在那儿看着沈秋，一副好整以暇的姿态。

　　“你知道？你知道什么？”他像是被气笑了，眯着眼看她，沈秋也痴迷的看着他。

　　沈秋想，这就是我最初见到你的样子，这就是我最开始遇到你的时候。

　　“说啊，我等着你说。”吴亦凡一口一口的抽着烟，看起来完全不着急。

　　“我真不明白，”沈秋这么看了会，才说，“你当初要他是为什么？”

　　吴亦凡嬉笑的脸色突然变了，他抬起眼看沈秋，像是威胁一般，说：“你什么意思？”

　　“他已经这么大了，你打算瞒他到几时？”

　　他低下头，手撑着膝盖，说：“该他知道的时候，他就会知道。”

　　“你看他现在被你教成什么样子，”沈秋有点语无伦次起来，她觉得在这个男人面前总是这么无能为力，“冷漠，任性，懦弱，自私，这种人长大了怎么在这个社会上立足？”

　　吴亦凡腾地站起来，沈秋被逼的不得不紧贴在隔间的门上，但是她却没有害怕，她似乎越说越激动，几乎就是指着吴亦凡的鼻子。

　　“你以为他能靠你？”她很明显的冷笑了声，带点挑衅的意味，“你以为？他就算能靠得了你一时，能靠的了你一辈子？”

　　“吴亦凡，你别把自己想的太有本事，指不定哪天你就死了，就留着这么个心理残疾的，我敢保证，”她挑着眉看他，“他绝对活不下来，就算活下来也不是个健全的人。”

　　吴亦凡按着她的肩，示意她停下来，“你别说了。”

　　“你现在对他的好，都是害他。”

　　吴亦凡想开门出去，却被沈秋挡住，“还有，你对他的那些龌龊思想，真当别人不知道？”

　　沈秋目光灼灼的看着他，吴亦凡却突然觉得现在的状况无比愚蠢，他有些脱力的撑着门，说：“他还是个孩子。”

　　“孩子孩子，都是你给惯出来的。”

　　“都是我的错行不行。”

　　吴世勋就像是个漂亮的毛绒娃娃，外表精致美丽，但是内里却充斥着很多没用的棉花，吴亦凡知道很多人都这么看他，甚至有时候他也知道吴世勋哪里有问题，多年来各种因素造成了他现在的样子。

　　不是不能改，只是他本来就舍不得他吃太多苦，要让所有人都喜欢自己太难了，这个过程需要代价，而且他也知道，吴世勋性子倔，不可能只是因为其他人的喜好轻易委屈自己，他有时候太自我，要他接受这种理由太难了。

　　但是吴亦凡也知道，吴世勋的内心有多难说出口，他的好只有自己知道，他想，其他人都不明白，只有我了解。

　　“你真能以为你全都能扛下来？”沈秋看他的眼神很疑惑，似乎又带着些乞求。

　　吴亦凡没说话，也没动。

　　沈秋知道他是在逃避，也不忍心起来，软下语调又问：“难道真的就不行？”

　　吴亦凡无奈的叹了口气，说：“你是个好姑娘。”

　　“去你妈的好姑娘。”沈秋没能控制住自己，一个巴掌打上去，在没什么人的洗手间里听起来尤其响亮。

　　吴亦凡没有其他的情绪，他转过头看到沈秋的手还在抖，反而拍拍她的肩，安慰了她两句，才开门出去。

　　他快步走出去，直到快进大包门才停下来，整了整自己的衣服，对着旁边金属反光的栏杆看了看，确认应该没留下痕迹，才阔步走进去。

　　吴世勋在大包坐了会儿，看吴亦凡还没回来，大包里又吵烟酒味又重，唯一认识的人坐在旁边跟他大眼瞪小眼，他觉得无趣，就跟张艺兴说了声先回去。

　　吴亦凡左看右看都没看见吴世勋，只有张艺兴一个人坐在那里，这桌只剩他一个，之前跟他敬酒的他都一一喝过，现在没人找他敬酒，他趴在桌上快睡着。

　　吴亦凡拍拍他，问：“世勋呢？”

　　张艺兴睡眼朦胧的抬起头，可能也有喝了酒的原因，显得不太清醒，眯着眼草草看了一圈，说：“刚才还在的，人跑哪儿去了？”

　　吴亦凡有点急了，往里面张望，还是没找到人，“他一个人来的？他来找我什么事？”

　　张艺兴努力的回想了下，才终于哦了一声，说：“他好像是说自己回去了，去哪里我实在记不清了，兄弟，你是来得迟，你知道我喝了多少……”

　　“行行行，辛苦你了，你好好睡。”吴亦凡示意他继续睡，自己回头出大包给吴世勋打电话。

　　电话接起来那边也挺吵，说了几句两边都听不清，好歹吴世勋接到电话就知道吴亦凡出来了，跟同学们打了声招呼就去找他。

　　吴世勋看到吴亦凡，温顺的挨过去，问：“爸爸，你好点了吗？”

　　吴亦凡顺手揽过他，听到这话愣了下才反应过来，心想是谎就要圆，表面上还是笑着说：“没事，只是现在难得喝的那么急，没事。”

　　吴世勋不太放心，伸手要去摸吴亦凡的额头，被吴亦凡侧了下头躲过去，他觉得好笑，抓住吴世勋的手放在手心暖着，说：“爸爸又不是发烧，你摸有什么用。”

　　吴世勋还睁大眼睛一本正经的说：“喝酒吐了很容易感冒的，现在又这么冷，要是发烧了怎么办？”

　　吴亦凡摸摸他的头，说：“那也用不着你个小祖宗来操心啊。”

　　吴世勋皱了皱眉，没说话，似乎不太高兴。

　　吴亦凡双手捂着他的手，问：“外套怎么脱了？不冷？”

　　“不冷，这里面这么热。”吴世勋看了看吴亦凡和自己，说，“你穿的比我还少，还说我。”

　　“我的手比你暖和。”吴世勋体力虽然不是很好，但是还好不贫血，体温还是比较正常的，不过他的手握在吴亦凡手里却还是觉得有点凉。

　　吴世勋用一只手握了握吴亦凡的手，又摸了摸自己的另一只，不甘心地说：“你喝酒的。”

　　“今天你怎么来了，找爸爸有事？”

　　“没事啊，”吴世勋无聊的玩吴亦凡的领带，“我们同学聚会。”

　　“同学聚会来宴福？”吴亦凡几不可察的挑了下眉，“你们现在条件都不错啊。”

　　他不是不赞成吴世勋他们吃好点，但是他还以为这些高中生聚会应该回去KTV这种比较能玩得开的地方，就算吃也应该去必胜客之类孩子喜欢的地方，况且他们只是为了吃的话，毕竟宴福老招牌，平常一桌算不上很贵，但是对于学生来说还是没这个必要，而且往往到最后都剩下很多。

　　“不是，是我们有个同学过生日，”吴世勋直摇头，“听说他爸爸好像是宴福老板，请了一桌人。”

　　吴亦凡右眼皮跳了下，他有种不太好的感觉，宴福老董比自己大，不过结婚迟，好像确实有两个儿子，算一下，小的那个年纪也差不多上高中，只是没想到竟然是吴世勋的同班同学，吴亦凡不禁懊恼，自己怎么现在才知道这个。

　　沈秋又是宴福老董的现任夫人，两个人请客，老宴福口味好，在同一个酒店办不稀奇，竟然还在同一天同一层楼，这未免太巧了。

　　沈秋这个女人能在自己可以说是混乱的私生活中完好的存活下来，并且嫁入豪门，还过得这么滋润，靠的当然不仅仅是脸蛋和身材，这个女人很聪明，很明确自己要什么，确定了之后就会想办法得到，虽说手段还不至于肮脏下流，在有些事面前这个女人会比男人更果断。

　　“请了一桌人？看起来你跟他关系不错。”

　　“啊……没有，”说到这个吴世勋好像有一点不好意思，“他喜欢杨柳，但是杨柳非要拖着我，他就也让我一起来。”

　　吴世勋看着他，表情显得很无辜。

　　吴亦凡不禁感到有些头疼，现在小孩子的关系怎么这么乱。

　　说曹操曹操到，杨柳从走廊另一边走过来，正好和吴亦凡打了个照面，乖巧的点点头叫叔叔好，吴亦凡也回过礼。

　　“吴世勋，我们马上要去KTV，他们让我来问问你去不去？”

　　吴亦凡刚想说去吧，一起去玩玩，吴世勋就回了句：“不去。”

　　“真的不去吗？”杨柳显得有点吃惊，也有点不情愿，“你就去吧。”

　　“干嘛要我去啊？又不是没了我你们就玩不成。”吴世勋回头看看吴亦凡，又跟杨柳说，“我爸酒喝多了，他一个人回不去。”

　　杨柳还是有点不甘心，但是听吴世勋这么说也没话再说，脚步缓慢的往回挪，这时候吴世勋又说了句你们好好玩，她本来还以为他松口了，转过头听到这话笑瞬间就凝固在脸上，只能表情尴尬的说好你们回家小心。

　　其实她也在心里默默的说，就算有你，你爸也不一定回得去。


	7. Chapter 7

　　第七章

　　吴亦凡把两个人的表情都收在眼底，觉得好笑，搂着吴世勋逗他：“为什么不去玩啊，大家在一起玩玩多高兴，反正也要开学了，趁着这个时候好好放松放松嘛。”

　　吴世勋抬起头直直的望向他，说：“你不是吐了吗？我怎么放心你一个人回家，你又不能开车。”

　　那种眼神真应了那句话，怎么说来着，吴亦凡一时想不起来，一汪春水，反正差不多吧，水汪汪的，快溢出来了，他想那应该叫做温情吧。

　　“什么时候会说这种话，人小鬼大。”吴亦凡刮了下吴世勋的鼻子，说：“爸爸可以坐爸爸同事的车。”

　　吴世勋想了下，犹豫地说：“张叔叔吗？”

　　张艺兴趴在饭桌上还没醒。

　　吴亦凡到大包拍拍张艺兴，张艺兴迷蒙着眼看他：“你谁啊？”

　　吴亦凡问：“还能开车吗？”

　　“啊？”喝过酒睡觉，没睡醒的状态就像脑子堵车了一样。

　　吴亦凡放弃这种无意义的问题，自言自语道：“那今天谁开车？”

　　张艺兴看面前站着两个人，视线从吴亦凡的身上转移到吴世勋的身上。

　　吴世勋看他看自己，连忙直摇头，双手还交叉放在胸前，说：“我都没驾照。”说完意识到自己的姿势连忙又把手放下来，有点尴尬的想，怎么会做那种手势。

　　张艺兴抹了把脸，喝了口茶，总算是清醒了点，起码能说人话，“你都多大了，还没驾照？”

　　说完，张艺兴又看向吴亦凡，吴亦凡也径直看向他，说：“学业紧，懂不懂，怎么还让他学驾驶？”

　　“我不懂我不懂，都是高材生。”

　　吴亦凡那个年代大学生还是不多的，而且他当时差点就要考上研究生，但是突然出了点岔子，挺可惜，不过看看今天的光景，也许对于当时的情况来说，早点进入社会是好事。

　　吴亦凡小时候性格不算非常好，但是挺聪明，虽然也爱玩但是挺明白事理，学习起来要么不学，要么就认真学，成绩倒是一直都不错，后来上的大学还是名牌。

　　他进第一个公司是因为这些人去他们学校选人，后来大大小小的公司呆过三个，最后第四个就是现在的这个公司，这个公司是大公司，中德联办，跨国合作，开始的时候跟德国人开会还要其他人带着，竟然一呆就是十几年，一直到现在，也不容易。

　　张艺兴能进这个公司说明也不错，只是历史没吴亦凡好，表面看起来有点嘻嘻哈哈，但是确实是辛辛苦苦读书出来，是正儿八经的研究生，同一个部门，只是升的没吴亦凡快，不过他也不嫉妒，吴亦凡心里知道这人可交，公司里跟他关系也是最好。

　　吴亦凡敲敲桌子，说：“难道我们今天走回去？”

　　“行，”张艺兴点头，“你把我顺道一起背回去。”

　　吴亦凡当他放屁，想了想，说：“要不我们今天就住这儿吧。”

　　老宴福主楼用来办酒席，旁边一栋高高的楼都是房间，新建的宴福都是下面几层吃饭，上面一流水线的配套服务。

　　住这一晚上也不是什么大事，吴亦凡示意张艺兴打个电话回家，张艺兴打通电话刚说几句，那边就开始吵，张艺兴把手机拉离耳朵一段距离，打着哈哈，最后终于是安全的挂了电话。

　　现在离结束还有一段时间，他们不好走，反正也不急，干脆坐下来吃菜，虽然有些凉了，但是包厢里面空调开的高，人也多，他们都不在意。

　　这时候正好之前给吴世勋包红包的人走过来，估计是看到吴亦凡，一边朝这边走过来一边招手，“吴总，张总。”

　　张艺兴微微让了下身，说：“哎，别给我戴高帽，”指指吴亦凡，“他是我不是。”

　　吴亦凡是总经理，张艺兴是总监，那人直接省了全称，这样听起来也好听，马屁拍的一箭双雕。

　　那人在旁边坐下来，举了举手里的杯子，道：“吴总，张总，再来一杯？”

　　吴世勋先皱眉，其他两个人直说不喝不喝。

　　张艺兴显得有点疲惫，去厕所空了肚子，回来只顾着吃，那人跟他说了几句，他开玩笑还是照样开，但是连吴世勋都听得出其中明显的虚情假意。

　　那人自讨无趣，就和吴亦凡打太极似的聊了一段，走的时候到底没按捺住，看似随意的加了句：“刚才吴总你不在的时候，我给令郎送了个小礼物，学习真辛苦啊，还学的这么好，小少爷真是不容易啊，这小身板，我都心疼。”说着又看向吴世勋，笑着问，“小少爷，还喜欢吧？”

　　吴世勋开始听吴亦凡和那人说的话没怎么听懂，也觉得没意思，就和张艺兴一起吃，被这么突然的一问，还愣了下，看俩人都看着自己，才忙点头，说：“哦哦。”

　　那人又跟三人打了招呼，才走回去跟一大堆人继续推杯换盏。

　　吴亦凡转过头看吴世勋，说：“他给你送东西了？”

　　“嗯。”吴世勋把红包拿出来给他，“他给我红包干什么？”

　　吴亦凡翻到反面看了看，又隔着红包估摸了一下，本来就不厚，摸上去没什么质感，顶多不超过五张，不过给孩子的也差不多了。

　　他把红包还给吴世勋，说：“给你你就拿着。”

　　吴世勋揣回去，手指着那人刚要说话，就被吴亦凡压了下来，“别指着别人。”才示意他说。

　　吴世勋乖乖把手收回去，说：“那个人怎么知道我成绩好？”

　　吴亦凡笑笑没说话，夹了只虾放下筷子开始剥。

　　吴世勋又说：“再说，我又不是他儿子，他心疼什么？”

　　吴亦凡把整只剥好的虾蘸蘸酱油送到吴世勋嘴边，“张嘴。”

　　吴世勋啊呜一口吃进去，一边嚼着还一边认真的看着吴亦凡，那样子又可爱又好笑。

　　张艺兴看不下去，用筷子点点他的盘子，吴世勋转过头来看他，说：“你还真以为那人是因为你才给你红包啊？”

　　吴亦凡又一只虾递过来，吴世勋吃进去继续看着张艺兴，那一本正经的样子就像是在说难道不是吗。

　　张艺兴无奈的跟吴亦凡说：“我算是服了，等什么时候，找个黄道吉日，给你儿子去测下智商，说不定还赶不上猪。”

　　吴世勋委屈地说：“那也不用说的那么恶心。”

　　那人本来就是个善于溜须拍马的，话说出来一套一套，类似这样的红包指不定包了几个，就这还只是给上司儿女的数。

　　吴世勋从小到大就算是以前日子过得不太好的时候也有吴亦凡护着，生活问题没让他烦恼过，他在高中也没参加学生会，而且高中的阶级差别毕竟不大，他还不能直接感受到生活的压力和阴暗面，要是让他说这种话，他没办法低下那个头。

　　“你现在是不知道，以后总有一天你不想明白也要明白。”

　　张艺兴拿筷子敲他的头，吴世勋直往吴亦凡怀里躲，“你在你爸面前怎么就这么卖乖？”

　　吴世勋放软了语调说：“我怎么了……”

　　吴亦凡因为剥虾手上都是油，看着一大一小两个活宝好玩，手又不能碰吴世勋，对张艺兴说：“好了好了，你就知道逗他。”又看向吴世勋，“还吃不吃虾？”

　　吴世勋抬起头，一伸手也拿过一只虾，说：“我剥给你吃。”

　　整只虾剥好的时候吴世勋衣襟前已经有了很多油点，他也学着吴亦凡蘸了蘸酱油，送到他嘴边。

　　吴亦凡笑的眼睛都看不见了，欣慰地说：“世勋长大了，知道疼爸爸了。”

　　张艺兴跟看戏似的单手撑着脑袋看他们，他戳戳吴世勋，吴世勋看他，“给叔叔也剥一个。”

　　吴世勋心情还算好，高高兴兴的又剥了一个，也让张艺兴吃了。

　　张艺兴满意的点点头，说：“嗯，不错，上厕所手肯定没洗干净。”又摸摸吴世勋的头，“我收了，做干儿子。”

　　吴亦凡拿过一边的湿巾擦手，笑着说：“便宜爸爸要不得哦。”

　　酒席快结束的时候，三人看差不多没自己什么事了，准备撤了下去订房间，到一楼的时候正好遇到沈秋，沈秋看三人的方向不是向门外走，就叫住了他们，“你们不回去？”

　　“我和老张都喝了酒，不能开车。”吴亦凡揽着吴世勋的肩膀把他往前推了推，“叫阿姨好。”

　　吴世勋看了眼深秋，说：“阿姨好。”

　　沈秋向他微微笑了下，说：“你好。”

　　“我开车送你们。”

　　说是今晚在场的人都要喝酒，但是沈秋做东，又是宴福老板娘，还是个女士，意思意思就差不多了，而且她台面话说得漂亮，别人在她这劝酒得不到好处，其实这晚上她喝得很少。

　　张艺兴直说：“不用不用，不麻烦老板娘。”

　　沈秋晃晃手上的钥匙，说：“我自己的车。”

　　张艺兴依旧推脱：“那我们的车怎么办，就放这儿？”

　　“把你们的钥匙给我，我叫司机给你们送回去。”

　　“那多不好意思。”

　　沈秋有点不耐的挥挥手，说：“又不是认识一年两年了，还这么矫情。”说着就要往地下一楼走。

　　吴亦凡连忙拉住她，说：“真不是客气，老张都打电话回家支会过了。”

　　沈秋又看了看他们三人，点点头，说：“好吧。”

　　然后走向前台叫值班的小姐开三个房间，刚说完又回头问：“你们要几个房间？”

　　吴亦凡抽出插在裤子口袋里的手比了个二，说：“两间。”

　　沈秋又跟前台小姐说：“两间。”跟他们打了招呼之后就走了。

　　晚上吴亦凡心里不安稳，趁着吴世勋洗澡的空当给沈秋打了个电话。

　　接通之后那边先是喂了一声，吴亦凡清了清嗓子说：“你现在方便接电话吗？”

　　沈秋像是哼笑了声，“这个时候打电话给我，有话就说。”

　　吴亦凡看看浴室的方向，压低了嗓音说：“你今天请公司的人在老宴福吃饭。”

　　沈秋应：“嗯，对啊。”

　　吴亦凡有点支支吾吾的说：“世勋今天的同学聚会也在老宴福，也在二楼。”

　　“二楼方便啊，老宴福总共就没几层，要不你想在一楼大厅办？”沈秋被问得有点莫名其妙，“你到底什么意思？”

　　“我没其他的意思，”吴亦凡吸了口气，抹把脸，说，“我是说，世勋今天的同学聚会是言德明的小儿子过生日。”

　　言德明就是宴福董事，沈秋的现任丈夫，她是个聪明人，吴亦凡相信不点破，她能明白自己什么意思。

　　那边有一会儿没声音，吴亦凡冷汗快冒出来，他觉得自己这么说很不好，似乎把沈秋想得太不堪，但是他怕，万一他想的是真的，那能解决的最好早点解决。

　　过了会儿，那边响起门把手转动的声音，沈秋可能本来是在卧室，现在应该是出来了，“吴亦凡你把我当什么？”

　　吴亦凡一听这句话就觉得头大，好像是自己给自己挖了个坑往下跳，“没事，我就随便问问。”

　　“随便问问？”沈秋把手机换到另一边耳朵听，无奈的说，“吴亦凡，你把我想得太有能力了。”

　　“对不起。”

　　“他不过才有我一半大，我再怎么丧心病狂也不会针对一个孩子。”沈秋的声音听起来很疲惫。

　　吴亦凡低下头，捏着自己的眉心，不断说着对不起对不起，他想自己果然错了。


	8. Chapter 8

　　第八章

　　当天晚上吴亦凡就觉得肚子疼，吴世勋问是不是吃坏肚子了，他说不是，那种不是腹泻的痛。

　　吴世勋急的去敲张艺兴的门，他来了也不清楚怎么回事，以为是喝酒把胃喝坏了，跟前台要了点胃药，又灌了几大杯热水下去，也不知道是不是真的药起作用，到凌晨的时候，吴亦凡总算不痛了。

　　吴世勋以为这事就这么过去了，没在意，没想到开学几个星期后，这天放学他在门口左等右等没等到吴亦凡，到了快七点才有一辆车急匆匆的停在他面前，车窗摇开却是张艺兴。

　　“上车。”

　　吴世勋走到他边上，问：“怎么了？我爸呢？”

　　张艺兴摆手，道：“上车再说。”

　　吴世勋看张艺兴的样子有点严肃，没敢开口问。

　　到了十字路口等红绿灯的时候，张艺兴才说：“你爸那是胆囊炎，今天下午开过刀了。现在你想去看看他吗？”

　　吴世勋点头。

　　绿灯亮了，张艺兴一边打方向盘一边说：“那我们现在去医院。”

　　吴世勋坐在车里抱着书包，呆呆的想了会儿，问张艺兴：“我爸什么时候得的胆囊炎？”

　　“你爸疼了那么久你不知道？”

　　他猛然想起来在宴福那次，后来吴亦凡有没有再疼过他不清楚，可能是他故意不让自己晓得。

　　“要不要回家拿东西？”吴世勋想到住院的时候要自己带很多生活用品，再说换洗衣服之类的也要准备。

　　“不用了，你奶奶已经拿过去了。”

　　到了医院的时候，吴妈妈正坐在床边上给吴亦凡捏手臂，看到他们就起身给两个人找位子坐。

　　张艺兴微微弯着腰，说：“不用，阿姨，我站着就行，您坐。”

　　吴妈妈就把吴世勋向前推，让他坐在床边的椅子上，正准备把茶杯里的冷水倒了，换杯热的，被张艺兴拦下来，“阿姨，我们来就行。正好您也忙了一下午，先去吃晚饭吧。”

　　吴妈妈把吴亦凡的被子掖好，看着点滴还有大半瓶，暂时没什么事，叮嘱了一些事就下去买饭。

　　吴亦凡下午刚开过刀，躺了三四个小时，嘴唇干裂苍白，本来还迷迷糊糊的睡着，一听到张艺兴的声音就知道吴世勋来了，睁开眼看他，只不过看起来精神很不好。

　　毕竟刚开过刀的人精神能好到哪儿去，虽说胆囊炎不是什么大病，但是痛起来真是要人命，也亏得吴亦凡能忍这么久。

　　吴世勋无措的看着他，慢慢的眼睛里就起了雾，吴亦凡不能说话，全身无力，只能用没挂水的那只手努力的伸出被子，吴世勋上前握住他的手，吴亦凡用力捏了捏，安慰他自己没事。

　　其实说是用力，但是他现在连睁着眼都累，呼吸都是很轻浅的，吴世勋感受到那轻微的力气心里更酸，差点当场哭出来。

　　张艺兴上前拍拍吴世勋的肩，说：“差不多得了啊，干嘛啊，又不是生离死别。”

　　他是知道的，吴世勋小的时候，吴亦凡因为急性阑尾炎也开过一次刀，那个时候吴世勋还小，上学放学都要接送，吴妈妈要住在医院里照顾吴亦凡，张艺兴就让他跟他去自己家，那时候他结婚没几年，孩子还在上幼儿园，说还有小弟弟陪你玩不好吗。

　　他还不愿意，家里空空的没有一个人，他撅着嘴就是不肯走。

　　没办法，好友的孩子不管怎么样都要顾着。那段时间，张艺兴就早上起早点，绕个弯送吴世勋去上学，下了班再去接他送到医院。

　　张艺兴跟吴世勋说，你爸爸这是急性的，不严重，开了刀过段时间就没事了，让他不能在家乖乖等着吗，反正他去也不做什么，来回跑多累啊。

　　小世勋不说话，只低着脑袋摇头，张艺兴也就是逗逗他，没想到过了好一会儿，吴世勋抬起头，声音哽咽着说，我就是想看看爸爸，小孩子泪水足，眼泪都是大颗大颗的。

　　张艺兴也觉得不忍心，吴亦凡住院的时候，吴世勋却出奇的独立，那段时间都是自己早早起床，张艺兴每次到的时候他已经站在小区门口等了。

　　有次可能是吴世勋昨晚睡太迟，他在小区门口没看到他，等了两分钟还是没见人影，之前吴亦凡给了他一把自己家的钥匙，他就上楼去叫吴世勋。

　　吴世勋还睡着，可能是睡得不安稳，张艺兴刚开卧室门他就醒了，一咕噜爬起来，冲向洗手间。

　　张艺兴看到床上有副黑的皮手套，深色和床单被子粉嫩的颜色形成鲜明对比，他一瞥就看到。

　　那副皮手套他有点眼熟，一时想不起来谁戴过，但是吴世勋捧着睡觉的，那么大又不可能是他自己戴，家里大人也只有一个，他估摸着应该就是吴亦凡的吧。

　　他觉得有点好笑，一个男孩子，都上小学了，晚上还要捧着爸爸的手套才能睡觉，这有点夸张了，那时候他还挺好奇吴世勋是怎么找到那副手套的。

　　后来当他注意到吴世勋每次去医院看吴亦凡的时候那种眼神，像是放进了全部的感情，他想，一个才七岁的孩子哪里来的那么充沛的感情，吴世勋就像是在仰望着自己的希望。

　　那时候张艺兴就知道，吴世勋离不开他。

　　他一边拿热水瓶一边说：“多大的人了，什么事就哭哭哭。”他把杯子里有点凉了的水倒掉大半杯，再掺了热的，示意吴世勋用棉签蘸点涂在吴亦凡嘴唇上。

　　吴亦凡感到有湿润的感觉，轻轻抿了抿嘴，不能喝水实在太难受。

　　张艺兴走到门口的时候又说：“别涂多了，开刀八个小时之后才能稍微喝点水。”

　　他又拎着热水瓶晃了晃，说：“我先去打水。”

　　吴世勋坐在那儿，又不知道能做什么，就握着吴亦凡的手给他捂着，看着他，不时的学着样子给他掖掖被角。

　　吴妈妈很快就上来，招呼张艺兴：“小张，来来，你也没吃吧，也忙一下午了，来先把晚饭吃了。”

　　张艺兴站在吴世勋背后，摆着手说：“我去接世勋的时候在路上吃过了。”

　　“在路上吃的叫什么晚饭，肯定吃不好，”吴妈妈把买的饭用碗装了给他们，是馄饨和锅贴，就在医院下面有很多卖这种小吃的，吴妈妈买了不少，“世勋肯定也没吃吧，来啊，一起来吃。”

　　吴世勋虽然知道，但是还是低下头问吴亦凡：“爸爸，你吃不吃？”

　　吴妈妈一边拿筷子一边说：“你爸才开过刀，不能吃。你别烦他，让他睡会儿。”

　　三人吃过之后吴妈妈去洗碗，洗好之后看吴世勋还是在那儿呆坐着，就拍他，说：“你在这干坐着干什么，你爸躺了这么久多难受，去给你爸把手脚揉揉。”

　　吴世勋小心翼翼的掀开被子，吴亦凡的身上还插着导尿管，他不敢碰，刚摸到小腿，不知道扯到什么，吴亦凡表情突然变得很痛苦，哑着嗓子说别动。

　　吴妈妈连忙跑过来看了下，说：“你压到管子了。”就干脆让他站在一边，自己给吴亦凡轻轻揉捏起来。

　　到了晚上，张艺兴跟吴妈妈说第一晚先让他来守夜，正好她回去看看还有什么缺的，明天一起带过来，就让吴世勋和她一起回去。

　　走的时候张艺兴叫住吴世勋，问了句：“你明天上学要叔叔去接吗？六点半迟不迟？”

　　“不用了，我自己会坐公交。”

　　张艺兴看他到底这么大了，点点头嘱咐他说：“嗯，路上小心。”

　　吴世勋看了眼吴亦凡，后者向他几不可察的点点头，他才跟着吴妈妈回了家。

　　两个人回家之后，吴世勋跟吴妈妈不太亲，说不上几句话，吴妈妈把剩下的东西收拾好，就去敲他卧室门，吴世勋正坐在床边发呆，忙跳起来开门，低声叫：“奶奶。”

　　吴妈妈看他眼睛红红的，心里有点数，没多说什么，道：“早饭给你做好了，在碗橱里，明天早上用微波炉打五分钟，别吃冷的。”

　　吴世勋嗯了声，吴妈妈看他这个样子，在心里叹了口气，语调也软下来，叮嘱说：“晚上早点睡，明天上学别迟到。”

　　吴世勋低头看着地，嗯了声，吴妈妈要转头的时候他突然叫：“奶奶。”

　　“哎，怎么了？”

　　“我爸他，什么时候进的医院？”

　　他总是想着，早上自己走的时候还是好好的，吴亦凡还是像以往一样说下班去接他，叫他好好听课，叫他中午在学校吃好点，他都一一应了下来，没想到下午见到吴亦凡他就那么虚弱的躺在病床上，脸色苍白着，身上插着几根管子，动也不能动，他对这种局面觉得手足无措起来。

　　“你爸啊，哎，”吴妈妈无奈又心疼的说，“他就是死撑，这点他真是从小到大一点都没变，中午的时候直接倒在公司，把别人都吓死了。”

　　“哦。”吴世勋听到这话又有点控制不住情绪，没敢一直看着吴妈妈。

　　吴妈妈就算是个直肠子的人，观察能力还是有的，看他这样没跟他多说，只是叫他别担心好好休息好好学习。

　　过了几天，吴亦凡能简单吃点东西，也能稍微动动，坐在床上还跟他开玩笑，说自己这病真不是时候，赶在你上学的当。

　　吴世勋心情还是很不好，不知道是不是这个原因，这几天他的脸色都不太好看，都快赶上躺在床上的吴亦凡。

　　这天放学的时候，杨柳终于没忍住，拉住他问了几句，她早就觉得不对头，吴世勋这几天有点魂不守舍的，虽然平常也容易发呆，但是她还是隐约觉得发生了什么事。

　　吴世勋不想说，不是什么见不得人的事，但是他就是不想说，这么拖了几分钟，等他去看的时候公交车早走了，他们学校几年前改过地方，占地面积倒是大了很多，只是地方有点偏，公交车就这一辆，说是二十分钟一班，有时候等一节课也不一定等得到。

　　吴世勋有点急，校车早就开了，出租车倒是不时的有几辆，但是他一摸口袋，平常吴亦凡叫他带点钱他说反正用不着，嫌麻烦不想带，他身上的钱只够坐公交，现在想找人借，等他从站台再跑回学校，初春的天气跟冬天差不多，天黑得早，学生也都走得早，这天是星期五，不上晚自习，这个时候整栋教学楼都黑的差不多了。

　　吴世勋没办法，又走回到公交站台，站台建的不正规，没地方坐，他就抱着膝盖蹲着等。

　　有老师开着车路过看到他，背着书包估计就是自己学校的学生，还这么个可怜样，看着不忍心，就停下来跟他说：“你是哪个班的啊？要不我送你回家吧，马上都快下雨了。”

　　吴世勋抬头看看天，天黑黑的看不清，但是真的渐渐起了风，他没有看天气预报的习惯，不知道今天会下雨，他抱着手臂悲哀地想，自己怎么那么倒霉。

　　他摇摇头，那个老师又问了句，他还是摇摇头，也就自己开车走了。

　　等到雨下起来的时候公交还没到，吴世勋越想越难过，为什么刚才不直接坐那个老师的车直接走，现在说不定都快到家了，也不用在这吹冷风淋雨。

　　吴世勋找了个附近关门的小店，外面有简易的遮雨棚，他把书包被在前面挡风，虽然这样也不会好多少。

　　他不知道等了多久，公交车终于出现，雨已经下的不小了，他第一时间飞跑过去，不希望自己再错过一班。

　　到家的时候他打开灯，家里空无一人，顿时觉得很委屈，但是他不断催促着自己快点快点，他到厨房里看，黑鱼汤已经被吴妈妈带到医院去了，他就带了点钱和一把伞打的去医院。


	9. Chapter 9

　　第九章

　　等到他气喘吁吁的跑到吴亦凡的病房，隔壁床的人都吃了一惊，啧啧两声说：“孝子啊，都淋成这样了，还要来医院。”

　　吴亦凡喝完鱼汤正躺着看电视，看到吴世勋突然这么进来，也一时没反应过来，忙招手让他过去，“怎么了？快把湿衣服脱下来让奶奶洗了，在这先穿爸爸的。”说着就示意吴妈妈去拿自己的干净衣服。

　　吴世勋情绪上来没忍住，走到他面前也不说话，吧嗒吧嗒几颗眼泪先砸在被面上，吴亦凡被吓了一跳。

　　他一只手揽住吴世勋让他向自己这边靠，另一只手去擦他的眼泪，轻声问：“怎么了？学校有谁欺负你了？”

　　吴世勋摇摇头。

　　“那是考试没考好？”

　　吴世勋还是摇摇头。

　　“那是什么？”吴亦凡两只手搂住吴世勋的腰，轻轻晃了晃，“你跟爸爸说啊。”

　　吴世勋结结巴巴的开口，一边说还一边抽泣：“我，我让奶奶等，等我的。”

　　吴亦凡这几天能吃点东西，虽然不能正常进食，汤还是能喝的，吴妈妈就每天早上九点多去买鸽子买黑鱼煲汤，张艺兴毕竟不是自家人，第一天帮那么大的忙已经很麻烦他了，这个时间段就让护工来帮忙照顾下，等到汤煲好送到医院正好是饭点，晚上的汤还是下午回去重新炖的。

　　“哦，奶奶看你还不回来，就先自己过来了。”吴亦凡拿纸巾给他擦，吴世勋皮肤嫩，他怕他疼，只能轻轻用纸巾蘸掉他脸上的眼泪。

　　“雨下这么大，你不来也没事啊，反正爸爸再过一段时间就要出院了，你在家自己买点东西吃，看看电视玩玩电脑，要小高考了，也要多准备准备。”

　　吴世勋摇头，“不，不要。”

　　隔壁床的是个老妇人，年纪可能还要比吴妈妈大一点，她看着觉得好玩，就开玩笑逗他，说：“多大了，还哭啊，丢不丢人？”

　　吴世勋却哭得更凶，咬住嘴唇才没哭出声，吴亦凡连忙哄他：“不哭不哭，那个奶奶跟你开玩笑的，你还当真了。”

　　吴世勋心里有话说不出，他在意的不是这个，只是他现在不想说，闷着头一个劲地哭，止也止不住。

　　其实吴世勋小时候特别爱哭，几乎就是个哭包，还特别怕疼，跌个跟头就要哭，还哭得特别可怜，不怎么出声，一抽一抽的，每次都是就着摔倒的姿势趴在地上哭，等到大了却哭得特别少，吴亦凡还跟他半开玩笑似的说，是不是小时候哭太多了，长大就没眼泪可流了。

　　现在他看着吴亦凡，想到开始自己见到他的样子，身上插了那么多管子，肚子上才开了一刀，麻药劲慢慢过去，那该多疼啊。

　　吴亦凡没办法，等吴世勋哭完，吴妈妈拿张椅子让他坐在床边，他让着身子不肯坐，吴亦凡向他妈挥挥手，让她去做自己的事，他就搂着吴世勋，不停的给他擦眼泪。

　　等吴世勋不再抽泣，吴亦凡就哄他去洗澡，他身上的衣服还好，但是头发半湿，这个天气不及时吹干很容易感冒，身上又冷，干脆让他在医院洗个澡。

　　吴世勋刚洗完澡出来，吴亦凡就喊他：“来，把汤喝了，你奶奶刚用微波炉打好的。”

　　“什么汤啊？”吴世勋的头发还滴着水，把毛巾往头上一盖，看是吴妈妈给吴亦凡煲的黑鱼汤，摇头说，“你不喝吗？”

　　“爸爸喝过了，这么多哪喝的了？”吴亦凡把碗递给吴世勋，自己一边拿起干毛巾慢慢给他擦头发，“爸爸这几天一直不是鸽子汤就是黑鱼汤，太腥气，喝的都要吐。”

　　吴世勋喝了口汤，汤熬得挺浓，很鲜，便道：“还好啊，不腥。”说着又舀起一勺要给吴亦凡尝，吴亦凡避开直说不喝不喝，你觉得好喝就自己喝。

　　家长都是这样，吴世勋想到以前初中的时候做语文阅读理解，有篇是说母亲的善意的谎言，里面有个情节就是母亲说自己不喜欢喝鱼汤，不喜欢吃鱼肉，有刺。

　　他从小没有母亲，不知道是不是所有妈妈都是这样，他想就算以后他的亲生母亲回来认他，他也不能理解有妈妈具体是种什么感觉。

　　因为在他十几年说长不长说短不短的岁月里，吴亦凡很好的扮演了一个又当爹又当妈的角色，吴世勋从没觉得自己缺少过母爱，吴亦凡给他的太多，把空缺的那部分塞得满满当当。

　　吴世勋低着头喝汤，刘海垂下来半遮住眼睛，他暗叹自己没用，他知道现在他家早就不用为了吃不到好的说这种谎话，但是他也不明白为什么，想着想着就又红了眼眶。

　　吴妈妈手上正拿着盆，听到这话插了句嘴，说：“你这个病就是要养，汤是给你补的，好东西哦，你这个人真是的。”

　　吴亦凡打哈哈笑着说：“妈，你也别老是忙，好歇歇了。”

　　“哪能歇啊？”吴妈妈颠颠手上的盆，说“给你儿子洗衣服，要不然你还真让他明天这样出去啊？”

　　吴世勋现在穿着的是吴亦凡的另一套睡衣，不是很厚，还好病房里空调很足，不怕冷，衣服穿在他身上看起来挺大的，裤子一直盖住脚。

　　吴亦凡想动动，吴妈妈一看急忙放下盆过去帮他，絮絮叨叨的说：“是不是坐太久坐的身子麻了？想翻身啊？直接说啊，干嘛自己来，万一伤口裂了怎么办，这才几天？”

　　吴亦凡往床另一边挪了挪，招招手让吴妈妈去洗衣服，又回过头向吴世勋拍拍自己旁边的位置，说：“来，坐到床上来。”

　　吴世勋抬头看他，说：“你才开过刀，不行……”

　　“你穿这么少，冷。”

　　“不冷，”吴世勋摇头，“我老是会动，会碰到你伤口的。”

　　“不要紧，这都好几天了，爸爸有数。”

　　吴妈妈看了父子俩一眼，没说什么，帮吴亦凡把被子理理整齐，就转身自己去洗衣服。

　　吴世勋一手拿着碗一手撑着坐在吴亦凡旁边，吴亦凡帮他接过碗说：“小心点，别撒了。”然后示意也让他躺下来。

　　吴亦凡这段时间一直在病床上，睡多了睡不着，平躺着难受，吴妈妈就把床前面摇高了，让他看看电视消磨时间。

　　吴世勋知道吴亦凡动还是不方便，看他刚要开口，自己就把被子盖好，小心的偎在他身边，也不敢太靠近，怕自己不注意碰到他的伤口。

　　吴亦凡怕他掉下床，又把他往自己这边搂了搂，拿调羹舀了舀还剩半碗的汤，说：“肉怎么不吃，快趁着还热吃了，等冷了又要烦你奶奶。”

　　吴世勋细心的挑出一小块没有刺的鱼肉送到吴亦凡嘴边，说：“爸爸，你吃。”

　　吴亦凡偏头，说：“爸爸不能吃，只能喝汤。”

　　“哦……”吴世勋把手缩回来，也可能是晚上赶路真的饿了，一大碗鱼汤连汁带肉很快进了肚子，吴亦凡只叫他慢点慢点，别被刺卡到。

　　喝完汤之后，吴妈妈拿着碗去洗，吴世勋就躺在床上陪吴亦凡看电视剧，剧情无非是些千篇一律的东西，他觉得有点无聊，偏过头去看吴亦凡。

　　他现在心情好点了，才想到刚才在这里哭着闹情绪的样子，感到有点不太好意思，就凑近了跟吴亦凡小声说：“爸爸。”

　　“嗯？”吴亦凡看他。

　　“我今天没赶上公交车，我迟了。”

　　“迟了不用急，再等下一班，”吴亦凡搂着他肩膀的手下意识的拍了拍，“倒是你，没看天气预报吧，今天要下雨，你也没带把伞？”

　　“我等了，下一班车等了好久好久。”吴世勋心里委屈，说不出来，头轻轻蹭了蹭吴亦凡的脸颊。

　　吴世勋的头发还没完全干，吴亦凡让他把电吹风拿过来，吴世勋又从他手上接过去，说：“你躺着别动，我自己吹。”

　　吴世勋坐在床上给自己吹头发，吴亦凡一边看电视，一边右手轻轻抚摸着他的背，一下一下的有节奏，像是安慰。

　　吴世勋很快吹干，又在吴亦凡旁边躺好，刚才的对话被打断，有点尴尬，但是他觉得趁着现在说出来比较好，就轻轻靠着吴亦凡继续说。

　　“本来想直接打的的，但是钱不够。”

　　“叫你平常带点钱吧，不听。”

　　吴世勋嗯了声，像是有话要说，但是吴亦凡等了好久没听到声音，低头看到吴世勋皱着眉头撅着嘴，逗他说：“又什么事不开心啊？”

　　吴世勋憋着嗓子，像是有点不服气，说：“今天外面好冷，雨下好大。”

　　“明天让你奶奶把你那件长的棉袄找出来，遮着腿总归没那么冷。”

　　吴世勋想说的都不是这些，但是他也不知道自己想说什么，他的头靠着吴亦凡微微动了动，呢喃着说：“爸爸你病快点好起来。”

　　吴亦凡看电视剧正看到好笑的地方，按着吴世勋的头说：“爸爸又不是什么大病，很快就能好的。”

　　“爸爸。”

　　“哎哎哎。”吴亦凡觉得儿子好像又变小了，今天怎么这么粘人。

　　吴世勋侧过头，把脸埋在吴亦凡的颈弯里，说：“爸爸，你以后哪里不舒服要跟我说，我笨，发现不了。”

　　吴亦凡听的心里一抽，看着吴世勋不知道说什么，只摸着他的头安慰，说：“好，爸爸以后有什么一定第一时间跟你说。”

　　“不能硬撑着。”不知道是不是刚才哭的原因，到现在吴世勋的鼻音都还没能完全消，声音听起来更加稚嫩。

　　“好，爸爸不撑着。”

　　吴亦凡想他这样一个人，从一个还是调皮捣蛋的男孩，到现在长成成熟稳重的男人，有苦有痛他都自己撑过来，老师希望他能更努力一点，上司希望他能再拼命一点，同事希望他能多承担一点，倾慕者希望他能更完美一点。

　　他不知道在什么时候，循着别人为他定下的基调，就像是攀爬一段崎岖的山路，他不过是在只有前行的选择下，不停地向上，他所做的一切只是让自己更快的到达下一个目的地，等到他终于到了一个可以休息的山顶，回过头来，才发现环境在自己身上留下的痕迹。

　　父母都是望子成龙望女成凤，吴亦凡上学的时候吴爸爸吴妈妈似乎是一边叫他爱惜身体一边抱怨他就不能多在家看看书，张艺兴问过他很多次你怎么对自己这么狠，现在却是一个孩子来跟他说，你别硬撑着，就好像你能寄希望于他能替你分担一点似的。

　　吴亦凡想，你现在还小，还有太多你没办法明白，爸爸也不要求你懂，只是无论如何，你都要相信爸爸是为你好。


	10. Chapter 10

　　第十章

　　吴世勋看电视剧看不进去，没多久就睡着了，等电视剧结束，隔壁床的奶奶也要睡觉，吴妈妈看他就这么靠着吴亦凡，父子俩温情的画面她不是第一次看，吴世勋不是她养的她没发言权，他能跟吴亦凡这么亲昵也让她感慨，但是吴亦凡现在是病人，这不是想不想打扰的问题。

　　吴亦凡向吴妈妈摆手，不忍心叫醒吴世勋。

　　“让他再睡会儿，他也累了。”

　　吴妈妈瞪他，说：“等会还是要叫他，你能让他今天晚上就这么跟你睡啊？”

　　“睡一晚上又不是不行。”

　　“你哦，”吴妈妈没自己动手叫吴世勋，只是又倒了杯热水放在床头，“跟你说说不通，明天早上看你伤口裂开了就好玩了。”

　　吴亦凡权衡了一下，医院病房里都睡得早，这个时候楼道上都没什么声音了，吴世勋睡的也香，他轻轻叫他，“世勋。”

　　其实吴世勋睡得不深，朦朦胧胧间能听到他们说话，隔壁床的奶奶说要喝水要上厕所要睡觉他都知道，吴妈妈说要叫他的时候他也知道，只是太累，他想说爸爸才开刀我不能打扰他休息，但是他起不来，吴亦凡这下一动，他立马就醒了。

　　他二话没说就下了床，猛地一抬头就看到吴妈妈也看着他，连忙说：“奶奶你去睡吧，我来守在我爸床边就可以了。”

　　吴妈妈估计是刚洗完脸，擦擦还有点湿的手，一边转身出去一边说：“哪个要你守着你爸啊？”

　　吴世勋脚还没穿好鞋，半个屁股还在床上，愣了一下，吴亦凡抓住他的手说：“你奶奶给你去拿钢丝床。”

　　吴世勋面无表情的看了他一眼，吴亦凡握住他的一只手一边轻轻拍着一边说：“你奶奶也就是个刀子嘴豆腐心，爸爸小时候调皮不知道闯过多少祸，每次你奶奶都拿着扫帚追在爸爸后面，但是自己没有真的打过爸爸。”

　　吴世勋不禁去想吴亦凡小时候被追着打的样子，但是和现在的吴亦凡的形象相差的实在太大，他摇摇头，还是没能想象出来。

　　吴亦凡看他发呆只是笑笑，继续说：“你奶奶这么说你，都是为你好。”

　　“为我好？”吴世勋撅着嘴说，“怎么你们大人不管说什么做什么都是为我好啊？”

　　吴亦凡拉着他的手臂轻轻晃，说：“怎么？你还生奶奶的气啊？”

　　“我不是……”吴世勋有点不服气的样子。

　　吴亦凡连忙把他头压着靠向自己，说：“你声音小点儿。”

　　吴世勋看看门口，楼道里没声音，吴妈妈还没回来，他转过头压着嗓子说：“我没有生奶奶的气，我知道我回去很晚了。”

　　“哦，你还知道？”吴亦凡刮了刮他的鼻子，说，“那你过年的时候在你奶奶家，你奶奶说话本来声音就大，一年到头跟爸爸也见不了几次，她就那样，你又给脸色看。”

　　吴世勋嘴一抿，吴亦凡就知道不好，小少爷真要生气。

　　吴世勋也不是不明白事理的人，就是不知道低头，自己做错的事大多是因为当时没想清楚，他这个年纪没那些阅历，他还没学会要思考之后再行动的方法，之后想起来也确实知道自己做得不对，但是他不会刻意去道歉，他只是希望别人都不要再提，最好当没发生过。

　　现在吴亦凡说到这个事，他面子上过不去，心里头不高兴，又不肯主动承认是自己的错，不知道怎么跟吴亦凡说，只能摆出脸色生闷气，只是小少爷一生气，吴亦凡就要跟着遭殃。

　　“世勋，爸爸不说了好不好？”吴亦凡不方便动，只能抚摸着他的背哄他，“哎，奶奶是爸爸的妈妈，你这样让爸爸怎么办哦。”

　　吴亦凡有些叹息似的话听在吴世勋心里很不是滋味，他说的都是对的，说的也太可怜，他都没能忍心真的逼着吴世勋对吴妈妈恭敬一点，还是坐着病床上说这句话，对于吴世勋来说，折磨的反而是他自己。

　　“爸爸你别这么说……”吴世勋转过头看吴亦凡，心更软，吴亦凡看他的眼神温柔又无奈。

　　他一直想不要让自己成为吴亦凡的负担，他以为自己大一点之后可以不再那么仍性，至少他觉得自己已经开始渐渐懂事，但是他没想到自己做的那些与吴亦凡替他背着的相比，却不值一提。

　　他希望自己努力出来的可以在吴亦凡那里得到承认，尽管有点委屈，但是事实却是，他不得不承认，他似乎什么也没帮到。

　　“我以后跟奶奶会好好说话，”吴世勋动了动嘴唇，说出这些低头的话对于他来说都难，“但是奶奶好像不怎么喜欢我……”

　　他一边拨弄着吴亦凡胸前睡衣的纽扣，一边低声的说那些他认为自己已经懂事才不拿来跟吴亦凡抱怨的事情。

　　吴亦凡摸摸他的头，叹了口气，说：“你奶奶就那样，她六十几年都这么过来了，你能让她改啊？你爷爷都一直让着她。”

　　“她哪会不喜欢你？你是她亲孙子，嫡嫡亲亲的，血缘关系在这呢。”

　　吴亦凡又跟他说，他小时候还没记事的时候，有次吴亦凡带他回家，他暂时有点事，就那一次，让吴妈妈带了一下午，晚上九点多的时候电话就急急忙忙的打过来，说是吴世勋的膀子断了，他当时听得吓死了，拦了辆的士就直接奔回家。

　　还好旁边邻居出主意，看这动静这么大，就说前面一条路上，有个小巷子，拐进去有个赤脚大夫，说特别懂这些。

　　一家三个大人又赶忙叫的哥回头，心想着现在这个点哪间诊所还开门，不知道一晚上孩子吃不吃得消，手臂不晓得会不会落下残疾。

　　万幸小诊所没关门，医生看了下说没事，只是脱臼，没几下就接回去，之前吴世勋还疼的直哭，吴亦凡还抱着他的头让他别看，这会儿累了，就趴在吴亦凡肩膀上睡着了，吴亦凡轻轻动动他的胳膊，他都没反应，大人才都松了口气，都不痛了，应该就是好了。

　　后来问起来才知道，下午一直都挺好，吃晚饭的时候吴世勋虽然还有点挑食，但好歹还有他吃的菜，给他装的饭全都喂下去了。

　　吃过饭老俩口坐着看电视，吴世勋好动到处跑，吴妈妈一个没注意，转眼看他就向客厅外面跑过去，旁边茶几的角正好伸出来，吴世勋可能是没注意，眼看就要撞上去，吴妈妈连跨几大步从他背后向前一捞，估计力气没控制好，她就感到瞬间吴世勋的胳膊就软下来。

　　当时她急的直哭，孩子才多小，膀子就让自己弄断了，就算吴亦凡回来不说她，她自己晚上睡觉也睡不着，还不知道这么小会不会留下什么毛病，一个男孩子，以后长大了要是因为这个找不到工作娶不到老婆她要自责一辈子的。

　　那次以后她就不怎么再敢带吴世勋，本来吴亦凡就不经常带着孩子回来，吴妈妈自己也尽量减少和他的接触，现在吴世勋虽然身体健康四肢健全，但是细看之下胳膊肘那里会有一点歪，只是一点点，每次吴妈妈看到他都觉得那次是自己的错，让他那么小就受苦。

　　吴亦凡也安慰过她，根本不关她的事，再说，最后吴世勋一点意外也没有，但是这种意外只要想想都后怕，哪里还有第二次。

　　吴世勋觉得有点难以置信，抬头看他，问：“真的？”

　　他想吴妈妈是个知识分子，看起来怎么样都不简单，也会这么软弱吗？

　　“你要体谅你奶奶。”吴亦凡摸摸他的脸，说，“毕竟她就你这么一个孙子。”

　　没几分钟吴妈妈就把钢丝床拿过来，架在床旁边，让吴世勋靠着吴亦凡睡，自己把床放在靠门的过道上睡。

　　吴世勋刷过牙爬上小床，这时候房间灯都关了，只有厕所里的光亮投过来照着，他都不敢多动，钢丝床的声音很大，等他终于把被子盖好躺下来，竟然觉得后背都有点微微出汗。

　　他一抬头就能看见吴亦凡，这让他想起以前刚分床睡的日子，不过现在变成他睡在小床上，守着吴亦凡，这种转变让他心里起了涟漪，很难形容的感受，有一天竟然会是他来像吴亦凡对自己那样的对他。

　　他又想起吴亦凡睡觉不喜欢有光，这几天在医院睡得多，晚上肯定更睡不着，他又慢慢起来跑到厕所把灯关了，准备摸黑回床上，但是他还不熟悉病房，没走几步就踢到一个东西，膝盖撞得生疼，他嘶了一声，那边就有灯照过来。

　　他抬头一看，是吴亦凡拿着手机向这里照，吴亦凡轻声问：“怎么了？撞到什么了？疼不疼？”

　　吴世勋借着光看，是一张板凳，不知道怎么放在这里，他慢慢绕过去，一边爬上床还一边摸了摸膝盖被撞的地方。

　　吴亦凡手机的光跟着他转，说：“哪里撞到了？过来让爸爸看看。”

　　吴世勋掀了被子直接上床，说：“没什么，就板凳。爸爸你快睡吧。”

　　吴亦凡又看了看，把手机关掉，从上面看他，吴世勋笑着说：“爸爸，你看什么啊？这么黑你看得到什么啊？”

　　吴亦凡躺下来，说：“把被子盖好了，别受凉。”

　　吴世勋这一觉是这段时间睡得最安稳的，虽然床很不舒服，但是在吴亦凡旁边，似乎梦都是甜的。


	11. Chapter 11

　　第十一章

　　小病小养，大病大养，吴亦凡这个病不严重，吴世勋还没小高考，他就办了出院手续。

　　那天吴世勋一回家就看到吴亦凡正坐在沙发上看电视，吴妈妈在厨房里，她年纪大了但是精神很好，耳聪目明，有人开门她就能听到，系着围裙从厨房里出来看了看，手上还沾着蛋清，说：“回来了。”

　　吴世勋没能立即反应过来，盯着吴亦凡看了好一会儿，吴妈妈说话了他才回过神，促狭的向吴妈妈点头，说：“奶奶，嗯，我放学了。”

　　吴亦凡教过他，不论什么时候，遇到长辈要先叫人，他不想让吴亦凡失望，所以每当他遇到和吴亦凡关系近的人，尤其是吴妈妈，他会下意识的先称呼人。

　　“嗯，”吴妈妈摆摆手指向沙发，“先跟你爸坐一会儿，等下就能吃饭。”

　　吴亦凡好的差不多，但是疤痕还没长好，他没起身，看着吴世勋盯着他发呆的样子觉得好玩，向他招招手，说：“来，先把书包放下来，坐在爸爸旁边。”

　　吴世勋愣愣的走过去，才开口还没说话，“爸……”

　　吴亦凡顺手接过他的书包，但是似乎是牵到伤口，他的表情不太好，一下没拿稳，书包摔在地上。

　　吴世勋一激灵把书包捡起来放在旁边，他告诉自己爸爸才开过刀，身体还没能完全恢复，他还没能顾得上自己的心情，就用余光瞄吴亦凡，倒生怕他会有情绪。

　　吴亦凡却没什么反应，貌似随意的说：“书包怎么这么重，每天背着来回多累啊。”

　　吴世勋轻轻靠在吴亦凡身边，说：“还好吧。”

　　吴亦凡住院的这段时间，来看他的人不少，公司里的同事扎堆来，水果篮多的只能放在地上，补品也是一大堆，吴亦凡看都没看就摆手说，那些东西谁要吃。

　　这时候门铃突然响起来，吴世勋想这是谁啊，要探病也找个好时间。

　　吴亦凡不方便，他立马起身去开门。

　　门外面站着的是个女人，高挑修长，脚上蹬着七八厘米的高跟鞋比吴世勋还高一点，吴世勋不认识，只是看得觉得有些眼熟。

　　“你就是世勋吧？”女人微微笑起来的样子很温柔，声音也很好听。

　　吴世勋觉得有点莫名其妙，回头看看吴亦凡，他没有表情，但是吴世勋觉得他似乎有点不开心。

　　吴亦凡虽然有些惊讶，但是并没有提，隔着吴世勋问吴艺安：“怎么这么迟？”手上把遥控器攥的死紧，暗暗地想，真是巧，我才出院你就回来，真是赶得比投胎还巧。

　　“太久没回来，我都快不认得这里了，现在发展真快，”吴艺安站在门口对着吴世勋问，眼睛却看着吴亦凡，“我难得回来，就让我站在门口吗？”

　　吴世勋听这说的话，虽然还没能立即想起来这个女人是谁，但还是立即给那女人让开了道，他不知道怎么称呼，只是嗯啊了几声，说：“请进。”

　　他很少说这种带着恭敬意味的字眼，虽然吴亦凡在他小时候跟他提点过很多次，要懂礼貌，有教养，但他并不是很喜欢，吴世勋想，这个女人看起来和吴亦凡的关系很亲密，或者说，曾经很亲密。

　　吴妈妈听到声音，端着盘子从厨房里出来，“回来了啊，正好饭也好了，趁热吃。”

　　“妈，您就别忙了，让我来吧。”吴艺安没带行李，只挎了个小皮包，站在门看了看，微微倾身对吴世勋说，“世勋，帮我找双拖鞋啊。”

　　吴妈妈把菜放到饭桌上转身直接进厨房，说：“算了算了，你坐着。”

　　吴世勋在鞋柜随便拿了双棉拖放在吴艺安脚边，不知道说什么，回头看吴亦凡，他正看着电视，吴妈妈给他背后垫了好几个靠垫，没坐直，陷在沙发里的样子看起来有点心不在焉。

　　“真乖。”吴艺安摸了摸吴世勋的头，吴世勋注意力不在这边，没躲开，一股香水味涌来让他有点不自在。

　　这个女人叫吴妈妈也叫妈，吴世勋这才反应过来，哦，这是那张照片上的女人，吴亦凡的姐姐，他的姑姑。

　　电视还没关，吴亦凡拿着遥控器指了指吴艺安，对吴世勋说：“世勋，叫姑姑。”

　　说完转头看着电视，顿了顿又说：“坐啊。”

　　吴世勋看这架势有点不知所措，乖乖的叫姑姑。

　　吴艺安脸色变了变，咬牙切齿的想，这称呼一叫从妈妈变成姑姑，辈分都小了，这是在跟自己示威呢，但到底不是小年轻，情绪控制的还算好，弯着嘴角对吴世勋点点头，说客气了。

　　菜都摆上桌，吴妈妈招呼三人吃饭，“来来，好不容易人都齐了。”

　　吴世勋小声的说：“爷爷不在。”

　　吴妈妈首先夹了个鸡腿给他，说：“你爷爷人在不在没差别。”

　　这是堵着他的嘴，大人说话的时候小孩插什么嘴。

　　吴世勋有点惊讶有点开心，明面上不敢笑出来，只是小心的接下来，说：“谢谢奶奶。”

　　吴妈妈没给两个儿女夹菜，自己挑了根面前的青菜吃起来，说：“你吃的好就行，你是我们家的太阳，都要围着你转。”

　　自从上次吴亦凡跟他说过他小时候的事，吴世勋也尝试着跟吴妈妈亲近，不过他本来就不擅长交际，吴妈妈还是那个态度，他现在也会去想奶奶的话中有话是不是为自己好，可是越想越糊涂，越是吃不准吴妈妈的意思。

　　他看桌上没人说话，只好自己默默的往嘴里划饭。

　　这顿饭吃的像是打仗，明面上看似乎也没什么问题，吴世勋却隐隐嗅到一丝暗潮汹涌的味道。

　　吴亦凡身体还没完全恢复，有些事不方便做，吴妈妈就在这照顾他，今天人多，吴亦凡在蒲园的房子虽然不缺客房，现在能睡的也只有一间，其他的还没收拾出来。

　　吃完饭，四人各怀心思的坐在电视前面，电视上放的是什么看了半天也没人知道，吃着吴妈妈切的果盘，讨论晚上怎么睡。

　　“我和世勋睡。”吴艺安抢在所有人前面开口。

　　其他三个人都一愣，吴亦凡一个眼刀杀过去，吴艺安不在意，她理所当然的想，这是我儿子，儿子和妈妈睡天经地义。

　　“不太好吧，世勋也这么大了，跟姑姑睡这什么道理。”吴亦凡用牙签戳了一片苹果，勉强的吃了半片还是放下，刚从病床上下来，嘴里吃什么都没味道，不知道是不是天还冷的原因，吃个水果吃到牙疼。

　　“而且他有自己的房间，在自己家跑去睡客房像什么话。”吴亦凡这话说的慢吞吞，却一点没有病人的样子。

　　“我想看看世勋的房间。”

　　吴艺安不让步，递了个芦柑到吴世勋嘴边，他不好意思接，说：“姑姑你吃，我自己会拿。”

　　“以后有的是机会，不急。”吴亦凡敲了敲茶几，对吴艺安说：“不行的话世勋跟我睡，你睡世勋的房间，正好你也想好好看看，对吧。”

　　说完还转头看吴世勋，“世勋，姑姑赶路赶得累，心情不太好，让她睡你的房间，你介不介意？”

　　吴世勋想自己什么也没做，怎么突然把战火转移到他身上。

　　吴艺安脸上带笑，嘴里含着牙签几乎要咬断，果然是自己的好弟弟，几年没见，话说的越来越漂亮。

　　吴妈妈把桌上残羹收拾好，拿着盘子一边回厨房一边说：“艺安的房间我昨天收拾出来了，你们谁都不用烦。”

　　原来妈早就知道，看来这两个女人提前联系过了，吴亦凡想，就自己没通知，这家做主的到底是谁。

　　吴亦凡指了指吴艺安的小皮包，说：“行李都没带，明天就走？”

　　一想，也是，每次都是这样，在路上的时间倒比在家的时间还长，倒不是说自己想她，只是吴妈妈年纪终归大了，都说女儿是妈妈的贴心小棉袄，吴艺安离家这么长时间，吴妈妈该多冷。

　　吴艺安的脸上画着淡妆，笑起来看不清真假，说：“反正事情不多，呆不了几天。”

　　“怎么，”吴亦凡半边眉毛挑了挑，“这次来还有事？”

　　“过年的时候不是才跟你说好的吗？”

　　果然是这个事，要不然也不会回来。

　　吴亦凡双手交叠在一起，捏了捏手心，转头跟吴世勋说：“世勋，不早了，回房间看书去。”

　　“哦。”吴世勋看看这姐弟俩，自己拿着书包上楼。

　　屋子里很安静，只有厨房里吴妈妈洗碗的声音，等吴亦凡听到吴世勋门关起来的声音才开口，说：“你明天就走也没关系，反正家里也没什么事，但是世勋不能走。”

　　只有他们两个人，说话也不用迂回。

　　吴亦凡这话说的直接，一点退路都没有，吴艺安也装不下去，直起身来跟他说：“一个月前你还不是这么说的。”

　　“那也太快了，世勋现在学习这么紧张。”

　　“学习紧张？”吴艺安表情有一点疑惑。

　　“你在国外这么多年，国内不关心，世勋也不关心。”吴亦凡顺手从茶几下面的报纸中间拿根烟点上，“就要小高考，天天忙到十一二点。”

　　说着又笑着看向吴艺安，语气有点不屑，说：“你知道吗？”

　　吴艺安一把把烟抽出来，说：“不是才开过刀，还抽烟，要不要命。”

　　“又不是肺开刀，我这还没得癌症呢。”

　　“净说些不吉利的。”吴艺安叹了口气，说，“身体不好就爱惜着点。”

　　吴亦凡把整包烟放下来，说：“你还知道我才出院，你就是看准了时间对吧？”

　　“怎么说话呢？还小呢？”吴艺安皱起眉头，说，“我好歹是你姐姐，我回来正好也是看看你，我是你仇人啊，说话这么冲都是跟谁学的。”

　　吴亦凡低下头，点点头，轻声说：“姐姐，我的好姐姐。”说着又摇摇头，像是在自言自语。

　　吴艺安顺了顺气，说：“好了，不说这些，世勋跟我到那边就用不着参加小高考，等半个月护照办好了就走。”

　　吴亦凡听到这话立马就下意识的说：“不行。”

　　“为什么不行？”吴艺安也不是个脾气温顺的，姐弟俩这算是一个肚子出来的，几次没谈拢，情绪立马就上来。

　　吴妈妈碗洗好之后回来看姐弟俩各坐两边针锋相对，擦擦手坐到中间，说：“行了行了，反正护照也不是一天两天就下来，现在别闹得这么紧张。”

　　“妈。”吴亦凡看吴妈妈，语气有点急。

　　“你身体还没恢复好，早点睡，好好休息。”吴妈妈又轻轻打了吴艺安一下，说，“你也是，看你弟弟身体不好就别说这些不好听的，难得回家一趟。”

　　“护照不能办。”

　　吴亦凡那种年轻时候傲慢的语气又出来了，关键的时候，自己说什么就是什么，别人敢说一个不字，他是不能轻易答应的，不过他也是聪明，考虑的也全面，决定一旦做出来一般诟病不大，他姿态做的好看，道理一一给人摆出来，逻辑上看让人没话能反驳。

　　“世勋一定要跟我走。”吴艺安这倔脾气也是不输的，两个人都一口咬定，就差要拍桌子。

　　吴亦凡沉着一口气还没说话，吴妈妈就拉着吴艺安起身推着她，絮絮叨叨的说：“你坐飞机做那么长时间不累啊，现在都几点了，早点洗洗早点睡，你也是，换洗衣服也不带一两件，这么大人了。”

　　“妈，我……”吴艺安话被吴妈妈一个眼神堵回去，吴妈妈拍着她的肩说：“你好早点睡了。”

　　吴艺安不甘的跟吴妈妈去客房，吴妈妈一边走一边回头跟吴亦凡说：“等下我来扶你上楼，你先坐着。”

　　吴妈妈把吴艺安摁着坐在客房的床上，关上门说：“你也是，他是你弟弟，你要体谅着点。”

　　“他这么大了还要我让？”吴艺安有点火气。

　　吴妈妈叹口气，说：“他不容易。”

　　“难道我就容易？我这么多年……”

　　“那是你自己选的，”吴妈妈一句打断吴艺安的话，“你自己酿下的果，你现在来怪你弟弟？”

　　吴艺安也觉得自己情绪过了点，敛住表情说：“不是……”

　　“行了，护照的事总有机会，你好不容易回来一次，多呆点时间怎么了。”吴妈妈在衣柜里给她拿衣服，“还好家里有你的衣服，就知道你嫌麻烦不带箱子，我前几天回去给你带过来了。”

　　吴世勋这嫌麻烦的性子算是有源头了，谁叫他妈妈也这样，果然血缘关系摆在这。

　　吴妈妈回客厅的时候人已经不在了，她对着空荡荡的客厅无奈的叹了口气，泡了杯淡茶给吴亦凡送上去。

　　吴亦凡坐在床上不知道想什么，吴妈妈把茶放在床头柜上，说：“你不能洗澡，等下我给你擦擦身子。”

　　吴亦凡这时候才露出一点疲态，微微的点了点头。

　　吴妈妈坐在床边上，看着他说：“以前，你跟你姐姐两个关系多好。”

　　吴亦凡淡淡的嗯了一声。

　　吴妈妈搓了搓手，还是没说什么，转头出去到洗手间打热水。

　　吴亦凡想，也不是什么大病，怎么这么容易累，眼前的整个世界都在转，停不下来。


	12. Chapter 12

　　第十二章

　　这一等就等了半年多，吴艺安现在毕竟不是小孩子，她把吴世勋放在吴亦凡身边这么多年，没有一次来看过他，对他不是没有愧疚，儿子像妈妈，就跟她小时候一样，倔得像头牛，这些她也不是不明白。

　　这时候吴世勋也已经高三了，有天他下午放学，吴艺安早就守在门口，一看到他不由分说就拉着他走。

　　吴世勋一时没反应过来，被塞进出租车才意识到有问题，他虽然现在不大，但是怎么说都是男孩子，力气还是有点的，吴艺安没争得过他，让他跑了出去。

　　吴世勋被吴艺安拉着，站在出租车门口，司机催了好几次，吴世勋就问她：“你到底要带我去哪里？”

　　吴艺安看司机的脸色很不耐烦，就出来哄着吴世勋推他进出租车，“你就跟我去吧，不会花多少时间的，啊，乖。”

　　吴世勋甩开她的手，有点警惕的看她，“你到底想干什么？”

　　吴艺安摸着他的头，无奈的叹气，说：“你这孩子，怎么就……养不熟呢？姑姑……”她的表情有点尴尬，她觉得这么称呼实在是讽刺，“姑姑在这里呆了这么久都是为了谁啊，这段时间姑姑对你不好吗？”

　　吴艺安在美国其实还有两个孩子，但是她知道自己欠吴世勋的太多，她这半年来把自己全部的情感和精力都倾注到吴世勋身上，尽管她知道这一点点并不能弥补多少，但是她都想好了，等到吴世勋到了那边后，她会把他和另外两个孩子一样对待，或者更好。

　　她会在自己的能力范围内尽力为他找最好的学校，给他最好的物质条件，让他看看外面五彩缤纷的世界。

　　“你跟我爸说了吗？要是等会我爸来找不到我怎么办？”

　　吴艺安有点沉不住气，微微低下头呢喃着：“你爸，你爸……”

　　什么都是吴亦凡，吴妈妈说的不对，其实是吴世勋围着吴亦凡转，什么事都要问一下吴亦凡，经过他同意才会做。

　　吴艺安之前有几次带过吴世勋出去玩，说是要高三了，带他出去散散心，缓解压力，他当时的那个表情让吴艺安火气蹭蹭的向上冒，她又不是要把他卖了，为什么那个孩子总是会觉得自己为他做些事都是有目的的呢。

　　结果吴世勋还要去问吴亦凡，吴亦凡头是点了，但是也不听听他说的那是什么话，在吴艺安面前把吴世勋抱在怀里，跟他说小心点，别走丢了，要是看到有人闹事别凑热闹，注意安全。

　　她是他妈，自己也不是没养过孩子，这些能不知道，会比吴亦凡这个挂名的爸爸还要没心眼一点？

　　吴艺安越想越火大，她可是他亲妈啊，这个世界上有什么会比母亲和孩子的关系更亲？

　　她深吸了一口气，勉强微笑着说：“来之前就跟你爸打过电话了，没事，没多少时间的，把这事办完了我们就回家，好不好？”

　　吴世勋从口袋掏出手机，一个紧急键就拨通吴亦凡的手机，“那先等会儿，我打个电话给我爸。”

　　吴艺安差点转头就走，她真的都不想管了，这算什么，就算对姑姑这个态度也不对吧，那个孩子竟然从来就没相信过她。

　　“我会吃人吗？不管去干什么，你就跟我走一次又能怎么样？”吴艺安的情绪一直压了半年多，她真没想到第一次见到这个孩子会是这种场面。

　　吴世勋电话没打通，一直到电话自动挂机，他一直打了好几个都是这样，皱着眉看手机，心里想着，难道是吴亦凡手机没带？静音？没电？设想了几种情况都觉得不太可能，平常吴亦凡怕发生意外，这个时候都能接到电话的。

　　吴艺安看他根本不理自己，语气已经算是哀求，“世勋，你能不能别这么对我，我可是你……”

　　“世勋！”吴亦凡从车上大跨步走过来，一手放在吴世勋肩上，看了吴艺安一眼，问的却是吴世勋，说，“不好好在门口等爸爸，在这干嘛呢，爸爸刚才找不到你多担心。”

　　司机看人迟迟不上车，五六点是高峰期，生意多，他骂了一句什么，也不再问，直接开走。

　　吴艺安看今天又算是没戏了，干脆什么也不说，抱着手臂站在一边。

　　吴世勋看看吴艺安，转头对吴亦凡说：“姑姑说带要我去一个地方，”然后声音稍微低了一点，还带了点责怪的语气，“她还说给你打过电话了。”

　　吴亦凡看向吴艺安，说：“姐，这么做就是你不对了。”

　　“我只不过想带他去办一下签证，怎么了？”吴艺安有点激动，她现在的情绪一点就要炸，“我在这边耗了这么长时间，还不能吗？”

　　“我说过了，世勋不能跟你走。”吴亦凡这话几乎是一个字一个字说出来的，斩钉截铁，他这意思就是不允许别人反驳。

　　吴世勋莫名其妙的看着两个人，问：“什么要走？我为什么要走？要去哪里？”

　　“姐，这种情况，没有第二次。”吴亦凡就丢下一句话，拉着吴世勋转头就走。

　　吴艺安也没力气再跟他吵，只是静静看着两个人远去的背影。

　　吴亦凡没跟他解释，但是这事也没瞒多久，他也知道，吴世勋迟早要知道。

　　那天他回家，正好碰到吴亦凡和吴艺安在客厅吵，他听到声音就没进去，站在玄关，那有个拐角，客厅里的人看不到他。

　　吴艺安站在吴亦凡面前，俯视着看他，说：“这次我回来本来就是要带他走的，我原先也就是想通知你一下，但是我也知道你不舍得，现在我都拖了这么久，怎么说也是时候了。”

　　她顿了顿，似乎是在等吴亦凡接受自己的意思，又软下语气说：“世勋跟我到美国，哪里不好了，那里有更好的条件，有更多的机会，我是他亲妈，不会让他吃苦。”

　　吴亦凡抬起头来看他，吴艺安立即又说：“我知道，我这么多年没管过他，你们叔侄俩日子肯定也不好过，我保证，以后不会这样，你要是觉得不值的话，那你开口，我会打到你卡里。”

　　这时候连称呼也改了。

　　“我要你那点钱？”吴亦凡觉得不可思议，这可是自己的姐姐，她这么说就好像吴世勋是可以买卖的，照顾吴世勋只是他的一项工作，“我在乎你那点钱？吴艺安我真没想到……”

　　吴亦凡气的要笑出来，冷哼了一声，说：“你连这种话都讲得出口，我真是服了。”

　　“我只是想给你们一点补偿，世勋跟我走是最好的选择，你不是也清楚吗？”吴艺安有点不安的来回踱步，“你学习成绩从小就比我好，懂的道理也都比我多，讲出来都是一套一套的，以前爸和妈都说不过你，嗯？你还记得吗？”

　　吴亦凡没吱声，听她一个人继续说。

　　“那你肯定能明白姐姐的苦心，这么多年了，你当我不想他？你以为我不想早早的把他接过去？”

　　吴亦凡无力的朝她挥挥手，示意她可以走了，其实这已经算是客气，吴妈妈和吴艺安也不是不知道他的性子，他在这两个人面前完全没必要克制，要是换做其他事，他直接就要掀桌子。

　　吴艺安无奈的摇摇头，转身要出门，想想又转过头，语重心长的补了一句，“你有没有想过我，我是他妈，这么多年他没有一天是在我身边过的。”

　　吴亦凡双手交叉着坐在沙发上，低着头不知道想什么，等吴艺安走了之后，才抖着嘴唇喃喃的跟他妈说，“那她有没有想过我，我养了他十八年。”

　　吴艺安怀着吴世勋的时候他就在她身边照顾着，姐姐身边没人，男人又跑了，吴艺安没脸回家，只有他跑前跑后的照顾着，经常往医院跑，花费也消耗不起。

　　那段时间他本来在准备考研，出了这事考试成绩他也没心情看，一年后直接就工作，幸好那个年代大学生还没现在这么廉价。

　　后来吴艺安刚把孩子生下来月子还没坐足，就收拾行李去了美国，吴亦凡说，你走也把孩子带走，这孩子不能才一个月就没了爹又没了娘。

　　吴艺安的男人家里有点小钱，举家移民到美国，他那时候也是贪玩，没想到吴艺安会怀孕，心里挺怕，到了那边安定下来之后很快结了婚，后来越想越觉得自己糊涂，就先让吴艺安一个人过去，想着以后能把现在这个婚离了，跟她再婚，给她一个名分，明面上看起来也好看。

　　吴艺安那时也年轻，一听到消息就守不住了，她也知道自己一个单身女人，带个这么小的孩子困难，没想那么多，立刻就要自己走。

　　吴亦凡当时气得直发抖，指着她鼻子骂，你知不知道你过去是要给人当小三？

　　吴艺安理直气壮的说，我孩子都生下来了，要说当小三，那个女人才是小三。

　　吴亦凡无奈，揉着眉心问她，那孩子呢？就不要了？

　　吴艺安心不在孩子身上，而且估计是因为男人不在身边，她还有点产后抑郁，摆手说，孩子你先养着，以后我肯定会来接他的。

　　这一养就是十八年，就是块石头也要给捂化了。

　　吴艺安走到玄关一看，猛地一惊，半天才找到声音，“世勋啊，今天这么早就回来了。”

　　吴世勋倒是挺自然，只是有点木楞，应着，“嗯，今天月考，考完就放学了。”

　　“……哦，那……我先走了。”吴艺安绕过吴世勋开门出去，也不知道她能去哪里，现在谁都没精力去烦这个事。

　　吴世勋走到客厅，看着吴妈妈和吴亦凡两人，叫了声，“爸，奶奶。”

　　吴妈妈抹着眼睛低声念道：“造孽，造孽啊。”

　　吴亦凡只是一时有点惊讶，估计也是被这事搞得太疲惫，只是坐在那，也许他早就做好了准备，只是没能等到一个好的时机，亲口告诉吴世勋这些，现在反倒显得自己才是那个做错事的人。

　　吴妈妈起身带吴世勋回他的房间，叫他暂时别去问吴亦凡，让他爸好好歇歇，吴世勋也都没有异议的顺从了。

　　吴妈妈对小儿子放不下心，把吴世勋送回房间后回来看到吴亦凡还是那么坐着，双眼无神，脸色憔悴，吴亦凡这半辈子有几次是像这样没了魂的，吴妈妈看了别说多难受。

　　吴妈妈实在没控制住，红着眼睛握住吴亦凡的手，老人的手大多暖和干燥，她一遍遍的抚着吴亦凡的手，说，“凡凡啊，你别怪妈妈，”老人忍不住哽咽，“就算他不是你亲生的，好歹也是你侄子啊。”

　　也许现在更多的事也没办法再触动吴亦凡，这时候吴妈妈的这句话像个炮仗一样在吴亦凡的脑子里猛地炸开，震耳欲聋，他却感觉不到，那似乎离他很远。

　　哦，原来是这样的，吴艺安这么快回来就是被她叫回来的，妈什么都知道。

　　这些吴亦凡一直小心翼翼保护着的，他以为只有自己才能打开的秘密，就这样在刺眼的太阳光下，被人残忍的剖析肢解，尽管这对于别人来说是多么的不值一提，他却只能靠这些赖以生存。

　　吴亦凡无力的想，他甚至有点自暴自弃，要不就放弃吧，要不就放手吧，他一直知道这是错，那就让别人替他做决定，是时候了。

　　他想到很久以前，沈秋对他说的一番话，原来谁都是对的，只有自己太过自以为是，以为自己能够控制得了一切，只是命运这种东西，想逃的终究还是逃不过，人年纪越大，越是显得自己以前多愚蠢，不信是不行了。

　　后来好几天，杨柳看他的状态越来越不对劲，实在憋不住了，才找他单独谈话。

　　杨柳问他：“男孩子一般都是和妈妈长得像吗，你跟你爸爸长那么像，你都不想想为什么？”

　　吴世勋觉得莫名其妙，儿子和爸爸长得像怎么了，这哪里还要想为什么，转身想走，立马被杨柳拉住。

　　杨柳有点急，手指几乎要戳到他脑门上，说：“你笨，你姑姑才是你亲妈，你爸是你舅舅，你跟你妈像，你舅舅跟你妈又是亲姐弟，你们俩当然也就像了。”

　　吴世勋心里本能的抵触，他想，我们家的事，你怎么会知道，跟你又有什么关系，什么时候轮到你这个八竿子打不到的人在这里插嘴插舌。

　　杨柳也不是故意想知道，她又没有雇私家侦探，只是有个周末吴亦凡和吴艺安谈话，鉴于吴世勋在家，就在离家两条街之外的地方，随便找了个人少的拐角。

　　很不巧的是，一墙之隔的另一边就是杨柳家所在的小区，那边栽了很多竹子，其实没什么人，她也不记得当时自己是为了什么跑到那个偏僻的地方去，吴亦凡和吴艺安说着说着就吵起来，慢慢的控制不住，声音不小，她几乎都听到了。

　　吴世勋回家之后去问吴亦凡，吴亦凡什么也没隐瞒，一次性全都告诉了他。


	13. Chapter 13

　　第十三章

　　出乎意料的是，吴世勋的情绪看起来并没有什么变化，他只是淡淡的哦了一声，仿佛这就像是课堂上老师随便勾出的知识点，他只要接受就好了。

　　吴亦凡就像吴妈妈对他说的那样，一遍遍的重复，世勋，你别怪爸爸，你别怪爸爸。

　　吴世勋摇摇头，头顶的发旋像是漩涡，要把人的思绪吸进去，他说：“爸爸，我不怪你。”他的样子就像他一直是个懂事乖巧的孩子。

　　吴亦凡问他，他难得的有点不自信，支支吾吾的说：“你想跟你妈，”他稍微顿了顿，“你想跟你妈到美国去吗？”

　　吴世勋没说话，只是坐在那儿发呆，也不看着吴亦凡。

　　吴亦凡撑着额头，说：“你妈现在在那边安定下来，条件不错，你跟她到那边去的话，会有更多发展的机会，也会有更丰富的人生经历，是个不错的选择。”说着还自顾自的点点头。

　　他抬起头来看着吴世勋，那眼神温柔又脆弱，“而且你这么大了，好出去锻炼锻炼，你到那边去，还能见到你的亲生父亲，你这么多年都不知道自己爸爸什么样子吧……”

　　“爸爸！”吴世勋猛地抬头，泪汪汪的看着吴亦凡，因为激动连声调都变了，“你明明都知道……”

　　他在责怪自己，吴亦凡想，都是我酿下的苦果，怪我也是应该的，这样却似乎让他轻松了一些，他甚至能轻笑出声，这个孩子做的没错，他做了正确的决定。

　　“我没有别的爸爸，我只有你一个。”吴世勋走近靠在吴亦凡身上，抱着他的肩膀一遍遍的叫，“爸爸爸爸……”手指在吴亦凡的背上胡乱抓着，像是在渴望着什么，却又什么都抓不到。

　　吴亦凡养吴世勋养了这么多年，他对于世界的认知和对于情感的了解，都是吴亦凡一点一点亲手注入到他的身体里的，吴亦凡对他可以说是了如指掌，吴亦凡明明都知道，他的真实想法是什么，他会怎么做，吴亦凡比了解自己还要了解他。

　　吴亦凡轻轻抚摸着吴世勋柔软的头发，低声说着，“好，好……”

　　他想，也许真是自己错了，要不然因果报应也不会应在吴世勋身上，这个孩子现在不会这么难过，他感到无能为力。

　　就像吴世勋小时候经常会有这里那里的不舒服，他身体没什么大病，但是有时候比如受点凉胃就起反应，晚上在床上迷迷糊糊的哼哼，吴亦凡听在心里真不是滋味，很多人都说过这样的话，要是可以的话，我真想替你疼。

　　这句话说的人太多，但是那些人也不想想，这么说的人哪里能真的替自己疼，于是这句话被不负责任的用的越来越泛滥，就像是漂亮精致的饰品一样，非要套在嘴上，反正也不需要兑现，多多益善。

　　所以吴亦凡不能问，世勋，你现在是不是很难过，所以吴亦凡不能说，世勋，爸爸也疼，看着你难过，爸爸真想替你承受这样的痛苦，爸爸真的想好好保护你，你要天要地爸爸给不起，爸爸给得了的只有爸爸全部的爱。

　　可惜吴世勋不会懂，他现在连自己的情绪都搞不明白，他心里很烦躁，他没办法把错都归到自己身上，吴亦凡交给他的准则里不包括这一条，在不明确的对错面前，他低不下头告诉自己，最后到这样的结局的关键都是因为我。

　　在教科书上能够找到的词汇中，他不能捕捉到某一种，可以足够形容自己的心境，也许是他根本就不愿意承受，他脑海里不允许有这样的声音存在：是的，他想逃避，他不想理会外界发生的一切。

　　改变是令人兴奋的，但是他有时候对于这样的改变很恐惧，这不是他习惯的那个环境，这已经脱离了他的控制范围，但是吴世勋已经在那个他说一句话，吴亦凡就努力为他实现的温床中沉睡太久，他无法处理突如其来的意外，有人忘了，他根本就不具备这项能力。

　　他只想停留在以前那个，有规律，有准则，仅仅依靠着他想当然的想法就能安然生存的世界，那是某些人用半生心力为他打造的牢笼，也可以说是天堂。

　　在那么多人说，吴亦凡，你知不知道你这样会害了他，你让他在你走之后怎么办，下半辈子没了你，他会怎么过，他在发展这样快速的社会上，活的也许就会像个傀儡。

　　还有人说，吴亦凡，你有没有想过，也许你入土之后，那个孩子都不会掉一滴眼泪，他甚至连悲伤都不知道。

　　吴世勋在其他人眼中显得太冷漠，以自我为中心，无论别人怎么试着和他亲近，他却总是会跟你保持距离，时间久了，其他人未免觉得疲惫，这样一个孩子，油盐不进，说得不好听，就是个小白眼狼，在你对他好的时候，他都不一定稀罕笑一笑。

　　吴亦凡想，爸爸最清楚你，你是爸爸最好的孩子，所以在爸爸不在的日子，你一定要过的比谁都好，等到爸爸眼睛闭了，你就算是孝顺了。

　　吴亦凡不忍心啊，都说孩子是妈妈身上的一块肉，但是对于他来说就像是凌迟一样，这种难过怎么说得出口。

　　他在心里对自己不断的催眠，就让这个孩子替自己做一次决定，既然他要自己，那我就顺他这次。

　　吴艺安当然也不愿意松口，在这里留了这么长时间，她怎么甘心一个人回去，最后不可避免的，姐弟俩为了个孩子上法庭。

　　演变成这个局面谁都不想，但是这个世界上每天都会有各种各样讽刺的事情发生，谁叫老天总要教我们去面对最不想遭遇的事情。

　　吴妈妈那么坚强的一个人，那段时间几乎天天以泪洗面，其实也不一定是每天，吴世勋也不是能经常见到她，吴艺安跟吴妈妈回家里住，吴亦凡病好了之后，吴妈妈也没必要总是再呆在这里。

　　她总是在哭得不能自已的时候，一边抹眼泪一边说，都怪自己，都是自己的错，当初要不是她那么早把吴艺安叫回家，就不会有这些事了，姐弟俩的关系说不定还有转机。

　　吴世勋没再见过吴艺安，似乎是吴亦凡有意的避免这嫡亲的母子俩不再相见，他不在乎这个，只是他不知道吴艺安是怎么想的，是不是也会在夜深的时候，看着空荡荡的家，冷冰冰的床，会捂着脸流泪，说都是我的错。

　　吴世勋想，这家人怎么都这样，一个个的都怪自己，搞得好像自己一个人就能改变很多东西一样，似乎显得自己很重要似的，其实才不是，他不屑的笑，才不是这样，吴家人果然都太自以为是，心里却像开了个口子，血都流空了，只有寒冷的风呼呼的吹过。

　　他悲哀地想，我就不是这样的人，所以我果然不应该姓吴，连名字都是命里之外得来的东西，迟早连这个都要扔了。

　　吴世勋猛的打了一个冷颤，他只要一想到那远在大洋彼岸，十八年一眼都没见过，甚至连模样都捉摸不到的亲生父亲，就忍不住恶心，胃里似乎在本能的翻涌，这不是他在厌恶他的父亲，他想，他也不知道，这只是一种生理反应，也许就像是条件反射之类的东西。

　　他就是这样，他想不明白的，或者说是不想去搞明白的，就开始要逃避。

　　他不知道吴亦凡去了哪里，打官司是不是真的要那么多时间，只是很长的一段时间，他回到家，回应他的都只有单一的回声。

　　他想，我太孤独了，要是有个人，不对，有个什么东西，让我温暖一点也好，他把窗帘拉开，吴亦凡不在家，他很久没有挤到吴亦凡的大床上挨着他撒娇取暖，也没人会因为有光亮睡不着了，窗外月光皎洁，没有星星，他想，月亮这么孤独，就让我陪陪你吧。

　　他一个人太久，孤独把他逼得要发疯，他却可笑的说，我来陪陪你吧。

　　初秋的夜晚，月光却如水冰凉。

　　官司打了很长时间，吴世勋都不敢去想，亲姐弟为一个孩子闹得要上法庭这种事传出去就是丑闻，谁的优势会多一点，最后谁会胜诉，他一点都不敢去假设。

　　他上网查过夫妻俩离婚孩子会判给谁，都是母亲居多，这是肯定的，在社会舆论中，孩子和母亲的关系是最紧密的，所以他怕，他怕的要死。

　　吴亦凡最后几乎要撑不下去，这时候还是沈秋开了口。

　　沈秋和她老公要出国旅游，吴亦凡这事还是在机场让宴福老董点的头。

　　沈秋挽着言德明的手臂，娇滴滴的说，“老公，你就答应吧。”

　　言德明疼她，笑着说：“什么事总是要让我知道吧。”

　　沈秋做出生气的样子，嗔道：“就是我们原来部门那个吴亦凡啊，儿子养了二十年，还跟我们家老小同班呢，平常跟他爸感情那个好啊。”

　　沈秋啧啧了两声，继续说：“当初他妈生下他就跑了，现在又回来要孩子，人家爸爸这么多年拖了一个孩子，怎么过来的，我想都不能像。”她抿了抿嘴，皱着眉，看起来特别的不忍心。

　　她叹了口气，说：“哎，你说怎么有这种人啊。”

　　言德明的表情晦涩不明，看不出来什么意思，似乎轻轻挑了下眉，问：“他还有老婆？”

　　“要不哪儿来的儿子？”沈秋轻轻捂着嘴，很惊讶，“哎呀老公，你就是不信任我，一天到晚怀疑我，要是我还出去找人，当初还怎么会跟你。”

　　沈秋扭过头，做出一番有点受伤的样子，她模样长得好，这样做真是令人赏心悦目，那样子就像只有二十出头的小姑娘，纯真中夹杂着点娇纵，她清楚怎么做会更加讨言德明开心。

　　果然言德明没能忍心问下去，揽过她的肩哄她，“好了好了，秋秋，我就问问。”

　　沈秋笑的弯了眼，她三十几岁的年纪做出小孩子调皮的表情却不显得奇怪，“那你不如怀疑我连人家儿子都想着好了，长得白白嫩嫩，现在女人就喜欢这种的呢。”

　　“你呀，就是非要占人便宜，这张嘴真不饶人。”言德明一脸的宠溺，轻轻刮她的鼻子。

　　沈秋把言德明先哄着去买点东西，转身立马换了一张脸。

　　“谢谢你。”吴亦凡这是真话，这恩情欠大了，沈秋没跟她言德明说实话，也算是保护了他们。

　　沈秋戏谑的看着他，说：“那你以身相许啊。”

　　扑哧一声又笑了，摆摆手，说：“我开玩笑的，你别当真。”

　　吴亦凡面子上有点尴尬，沈秋顺手帮他整理好衣领，吴亦凡还没来得及避开，身子有点僵硬的维持着不远不近的距离。

　　“你放心，我对你算是死心了。”沈秋叹了口气，交叉着双臂，指指远处的言德明，说，“他是真的对我好，女人啊，特别是我这种人，这辈子能找到一个真心对我好的人，真是上天眷顾，我也不奢求其他了。”

　　说完还朝吴亦凡笑了笑，这像是在暗示，让他相信她说的话就是真的。

　　吴亦凡点点头，其实说到底，他原来和沈秋本质上都是一种人，她说的话他都懂，所以，无论是落花有意，还是流水无情，他们这两条不安稳的曲线都只能交汇，不能相守。

　　“真的谢谢你，也谢谢言董事。”吴亦凡没别的话可说，再说其他的话也不合适，只能一遍遍的道谢。

　　沈秋佯装轻松的跟他开玩笑，“你算了吧，”看到言德明走过来跟她招手，觉得也是时候了，便跟他挥手告别，“不早了，这件事情德明会交代下去的，你就放心吧。”

　　吴亦凡也顺着她的话找台阶下，“言董事办事，我们平民百姓哪儿能不放心。”

　　沈秋微微正色，降下语调，那样子可以说是难得的温柔，说：“那我们走了。”

　　吴亦凡点点头，眼角里带着欣慰，说：“玩的开心。”

　　沈秋没走几步又回头叫住吴亦凡，她转头跟言德明说了几句话，就走到他身边，有点忐忑的看着他，欲言又止好了几次，吴亦凡余光看到言德明脸色不明的看着这里，他怎么会不知道，他只是了解沈秋，疼惜她，才不戳破。

　　吴亦凡笑着打哈哈，说：“有什么事就说啊，言夫人一句话，小的还不是做牛做马都要报答。”

　　沈秋点点头，那样子毫不掩饰，就像是初恋的少女，就算她保养得再好，模样再漂亮，在稍微了解一点她的人看来，都是个笑话，她喉头的话换了好几次，终于还是目光闪烁着说，“吴亦凡，你就学着爱一次吧。”

　　她就像是那些电视剧里演的那样，把自己爱的人亲手推向别人，就像个伟人，多么伟大，多么慷慨，她安慰自己想，这也算是让观众记住那些永远差最后一个在一起的权利的配角的机会吧，自己也算是赚到了。

　　不对，她沈秋真的爱过谁吗，也许不是十几年的时间告诉她，连她自己都不信，这么个优秀的耀眼的男人，却又让人恨得牙痒痒的男人，就是她怎么都跨不过去的那道坎。

　　吴亦凡明白她的意思，沈秋是个聪明的女人，有些事用不着点破，他点点头，没敢一直看着沈秋。

　　沈秋转头笑得灿烂，快步走向言德明，她最后连他一个专心的眼神也没得到，算了，说不定那样的话，她想要的会更多，她知道，自己是个太过贪心的女人。

　　哪个女人年轻的时候，不想着自己以后一定要嫁个自己真爱的男人。可是问题不能代表答案，这种道理谁还能不明白。


	14. Chapter 14

　　第十四章

　　吴世勋高考第一天的时候是张艺兴送考的。

　　这几天没出大太阳，却很闷热，总觉得有场雨下不下来，吴世勋所分配到的考点是一中，离蒲园有点远，在去的路上被堵得焦躁不安。

　　张艺兴在等红绿灯的间隙把保温桶递给吴世勋，说：“阿姨给你做的，到一中还有段时间，先喝点解解暑。”

　　绿豆汤是冰冻过的，不怎么甜，吴世勋勉强喝了几口，拿着勺子不知怎样是好。

　　张艺兴从后视镜里看到吴世勋拿着盖子，想把保温桶偷偷的盖起来，不禁笑了，说：“怎么，嫌阿姨手艺不好？”

　　吴世勋被抓个现行，他最近精神不太集中，加上天气闷热四肢无力，他差点把汤打翻，急忙扶着桶舀了几勺喝，一面喝汤一面含糊的说：“没有没有。”

　　他低着头，只看着汤里的绿豆，在凉爽舒适的车里，吴世勋却不知不觉的坐直了身子，脚尖都并拢了。

　　吴世勋口味偏甜，以前吴亦凡给他煮的时候，每次都不知道要放多少冰糖。其实绿豆汤还是淡点消暑好，吴世勋不是觉得不好喝，他只是实在喝不下。

　　不知道是天气闷热还是神经过于紧张的缘故，吴世勋觉得有点反胃，吃什么都没胃口。

　　张艺兴说他家里没人，叫他到自己家吃饭，开始吴世勋死活不肯，也不知道在拗什么，上了张艺兴的车之后被强行带到自己家吃了早饭。

　　张艺兴家里还有个正在上初一的小弟弟，本来这天是星期六，初一的小孩昨晚玩的太兴奋，今天早上不睡到中午是不会起的，但是张艺兴把他空调关掉之后，还把遥控器拿走，他就不得不醒了。

　　小孩子好奇心总是比较重的，他听自己妈妈说家里来了个小哥哥，自己静悄悄的洗漱完之后，就在吴世勋的侧面扒着墙默默的观察，还自以为没人发现。

　　吴世勋胃口不好，虽然阿姨很热情的准备了不少，但是他吃了点粥就觉得喉咙有点堵，再喝了两口粥汤就放了筷子。

　　张小弟弟“蹭”的跑到饭桌旁边，初一个子还不太高，他和吴世勋之间隔了张桌子，就踮着脚看了看吴世勋的碗，还剩下大半碗粥。

　　“你不喜欢吃我妈妈做的饭吗？”

　　吴世勋被突然出现的张小弟弟惊到，还没反应过来，就听他自顾自的说：“我也不喜欢。”

　　吴世勋连忙一边摆手，一边解释：“不是的，阿姨做的很好，我只是胃口不太好，吃不下。”

　　张小弟弟抿了抿嘴，说：“因为天热吗？”

　　吴世勋睡眠不足，现在精神总是不太集中，有点呆愣的答：“可能吧。”

　　张小弟弟伸出一只手拍桌子，说：“可是你不吃的话会饿的。”

　　说完又小心翼翼的看了看厨房，确认自己拍桌的声音没有被自己妈妈听到，才轻轻的又摸了摸饭桌刚才被自己拍到的地方。

　　他看看吴世勋，也不管他想不想知道就说：“我妈不让我拍桌。”

　　吴世勋只是看着他没反应，他又说：“她特别凶。”

　　吴世勋“哦”了一声。

　　“我真的好羡慕你。”

　　吴世勋不明白他的意思，问：“为什么？”

　　他似乎有点感叹的说：“你爸对你真的好呀。”

　　“我爸？”

　　他用力的点头，“吴叔叔都不会跟你大声说话。”

　　吴世勋突然知道原来自己也会被人羡慕，还是因为这种理由，但是面对着面前的小孩子，无论是自豪的炫耀，或是含蓄的推脱，他却都做不到。

　　“不想喝就放着吧。”张艺兴一只手掌方向盘，一只手向后示意，“你看你那小脸皱成什么样，叔叔这哪儿是逼你。”即使他没回头，吴世勋也能感觉得到他的轻笑。

　　吴世勋轻轻的“嗯”了声，把保温桶的盖子盖好放在一边，手放在并拢的双腿上无意识的反复摩擦，脊背绷得很紧。

　　张艺兴又看了看后视镜，开玩笑的说：“这么紧张啊？”

　　吴世勋才反应过来，一下子像是没有了电池的玩具一样，放松了身体轻轻的靠在座椅上，“没，没有。”

　　张艺兴知道他和吴亦凡一个毛病，嘴上死不承认，但没再开玩笑，只是放柔了语调安慰：“别紧张，放轻松，没什么大不了的。”

　　吴世勋看着窗外拥挤的道路，略显疲惫的点了点头。

　　他们去得早，门口人还不算多，吴世勋的班主任一下就看到他，便喊他：“吴世勋！”

　　吴世勋从班主任那里领了准考证和身份证，老师为了缓解他们的紧张情绪总会随便聊几句，看到旁边的张艺兴也顺便打了招呼。

　　“吴世勋这个学生还是挺稳的，发挥的好本一总没问题的。”

　　张艺兴双手插着口袋，听了这话笑着说：“要是他爸听到应该会很高兴，他也这么跟我说过。”

　　吴世勋的班主任瞪大眼睛“啊”了一声，惊讶道：“你不是吴世勋的父亲？”

　　虽然每次家长会吴亦凡都去，但是那么多家长坐在一起，老师不能全对上号，而且吴世勋也没有被单独找过请家长，所以他的班主任并不能准确的认出吴亦凡。

　　张艺兴一手握住吴世勋的后颈轻轻晃了晃，说：“难道世勋跟我长得像吗？”

　　班主任看看张艺兴，又看看吴世勋，再看看张艺兴，说：“有点像。”

　　其实小孩子眉目不清晰，长得像的人多了，旁边站着是谁，就说是谁儿子。

　　张艺兴揽着吴世勋的肩向自己靠了靠，对他说：“这下吴亦凡不承认也不行了，你班主任都这么说了，你就当我干儿子吧。”

　　吴世勋用准考证挡住嘴，眼睛笑成月牙，这时候他才感到没那么紧张，他刚下车的时候看东西都觉得不对劲，他怕自己只是在这样小小的考验面前就崩断了弦。

　　张艺兴陪着吴世勋在太阳下等，没有遮阴的地方，也没有坐的地方，他本以为可以和吴世勋一起在车里等，就没带伞。

　　他习惯性掏出烟刚想点，看看吴世勋又把烟塞了回去。

　　张艺兴看时间还早，外面闷热，便对吴世勋说：“去车里坐着吧，反正现在也不急。”

　　吴世勋摇摇头，说：“张叔叔，要不你回车里吧，不用陪我等的。”

　　张艺兴来回慢慢踱了两步，没理他的话，看了看表，不知道是不是热的，微微皱着眉走到吴世勋面前，挺直了背。

　　吴世勋看张艺兴给他挡太阳，手虚推了推张艺兴，说：“张叔叔，我不用的，你回车里吧，外面挺热的。”

　　张艺兴这个天穿的还是长袖衬衫和西裤，但他只是微微动了动肩膀，说：“没事。”

　　吴世勋小声咕哝着：“多不好意思啊……”

　　张艺兴笑着点了他额头一下，说：“你有什么不好意思的，我跟你爸的交情，照顾你不是应该的吗。”

　　吴世勋低头说：“谢谢。”

　　“你这话是你爸教的？”

　　吴世勋微张着嘴抬头看张艺兴，拿准考证当扇子扇的动作停在半空。

　　张艺兴眯着眼状似无意的扫了扫全场，说：“以后跟我别这么说，吴亦凡那套在我这不管用。”

　　吴世勋眨眨眼，想了半天还是没忍住，问：“为什么啊？”

　　张艺兴在背光的角度对吴世勋轻轻挑了挑眉，说：“张叔叔有病，听多了别人说谢谢恶心。”

　　吴世勋第二天下午英语考出来之后，一中比较大，分到的考生比较多，门口挤了很多人，他小心的从人群侧面的缝隙好不容易挤出去，突然听到有人叫：“世勋！”

　　他猛然一抬头，就看到吴亦凡，右手拎着袋子，左手上挂着一件白色的防紫外线外套，还想要腾出空间来朝他挥手。

　　吴世勋连忙跑过去站定，他犹豫的舔了舔嘴唇，却不知道要说什么，只是看着吴亦凡。

　　吴亦凡从袋子里拿出矿泉水，说：“渴了吧，先喝口水。”

　　吴世勋张了张口，还是接过水浅浅的抿了一口。

　　吴亦凡又拿出几个零食袋包装的小蛋糕，说：“也饿了吧，要不要先吃几个垫垫饥？”

　　吴世勋摇摇头，吴亦凡自作主张拆了一口，送到他嘴边，被他躲开了。

　　“不吃，太腻了。”

　　吴亦凡点点头，说：“天热，太甜的东西还是不要吃，等下回家吃好了。”就把开封的小蛋糕自己两三口吃了，其余几个连着吃剩的包装袋一起扔回袋子里。

　　他又把左手上挂着的外套抖开，作势要给吴世勋套上，“来，套上，这两天在外面就一直这么等，不穿外套，也不打个伞？”

　　吴世勋两手握着矿泉水瓶往旁边挪了一步，“不穿了，都要回家了。”

　　吴亦凡想了想，双手一卷把外套也一起塞进了袋子里。

　　吴世勋看吴亦凡把外套收起来，又向回挪了一步，靠的吴亦凡近了点，说：“没有，昨天下午张叔叔就记得带伞了，再说站在这等也没多少时间。”

　　吴亦凡一边拿出湿巾轻轻的给吴世勋擦额头的汗，一边笑着说：“这话说的，还非要你张叔叔记得？他有这义务吗？你自己就不能带？”

　　吴世勋想找话反驳，闭着眼“嗯”了半天也不知道能说什么。

　　吴亦凡给他擦到鼻子的时候轻轻刮了一下，说：“嗯什么啊，我还不知道你？就是怕麻烦。”

　　吴世勋下意识的回：“不是。”却又像被说中了似的低头笑了。

　　“这么怕麻烦，以后怎么办？”吴亦凡半是无奈半是玩笑的话，却让吴世勋心头猛地一颤。

　　吴世勋抬头看他，吴亦凡正笑的温柔，他有点晃神。

　　吴亦凡看他只呆愣的看着自己，连眼睛都不眨，便问他：“怎么了？”

　　似乎是汗湿的刘海刺的眼睛难受，吴世勋微眯着眼，摇了摇头，说：“没怎么。”看不清是微笑还是迷惘的表情。

　　吴亦凡摸了摸他后脑的发，说：“回家。”

　　吴世勋没说什么，只是顺着吴亦凡的动作微低下头，天气闷热，他却依然像以往一样，靠着吴亦凡走。

　　两人坐上车，吴世勋问：“张叔叔呢？”

　　吴亦凡一边系安全带一边说：“我都来了，还要他干嘛。”转头看吴世勋只是坐着，又解了自己的安全带去先给他系上，“干什么呢，魂不守舍的，安全带又不知道系。”

　　吴世勋听他的话想要去摸安全带的时候已经被他系好了，他像是不明白吴亦凡在做什么一样专注的看着吴亦凡的动作，手上拿着瓶子不断地把瓶盖拧松再拧紧。

　　吴亦凡看他，有点担心的问：“没事吧？”

　　吴世勋茫然的眨眨眼，下意识的摇了摇头。


	15. Chapter 15

　　第十五章

　　饭桌上，吴亦凡准备得很丰盛，吴世勋却没吃几口。

　　吴亦凡关切的问：“怎么会一点也吃不下呢？”又去摸吴世勋的额头。

　　吴世勋之前出了汗，进空调室里一吹，全身都是凉的，吴亦凡又顺着摸了摸他的脸颊脖子，“怎么回事？哪里不舒服吗？”

　　吴世勋只是看着吴亦凡，双眼困倦的眨了眨，像是就快要睡着一样，他的脸贴着吴亦凡的手向他的方向偏了偏，说：“官司打完了没？”

　　他说的声音很小，吴亦凡没听清，他一手撑着桌子，一手掌住吴世勋的后颈，站起来把耳朵凑向他，说：“什么？爸爸听不清。”

　　吴世勋的周围几乎被吴亦凡整个罩住，显得餐厅里橙黄的灯光更加昏暗，他的喉头动了动，说：“官司赢了吗？”

　　想想也知道，他到现在一直没再见过吴艺安，要不是吴亦凡一直不允许，她早把吴世勋直接绑架走了，吴亦凡要是官司没赢现在也不会坐在这里。

　　吴亦凡捏了捏他的脸，说：“你吃不下饭不会就因为这个吧。”

　　说着起身想去厨房盛汤，却被吴世勋抓住衣角，沉默的看着他。

　　吴亦凡握住抓他的那只手放在吴世勋自己的腿上，一面回头进厨房一面说：“你爸爸我是什么人，这点小事都搞不定以后就不要混了。”

　　连称呼都没变。

　　吴世勋看他还有力气开玩笑，心里这块石头总算放下来了，其实回头想想确实没什么可担心的，吴亦凡都回来了，答案昭然若揭。

　　吴亦凡煨的是冬瓜排骨汤，刚要把调羹放吴世勋手里，但是他一闻那味道就直摇头，调羹都不肯接。

　　“我听你张叔叔说，你这两天饭总共就没吃几口，这样怎么受得了？”

　　吴世勋指指汤，皱眉说：“太油了。”

　　“那喝点绿豆汤。”

　　吴世勋捂住嘴摇头，抗议道：“你别盛，我不喝！”

　　吴亦凡拗不过他，坐下来，说话吓唬他：“到时候别直接倒在考场。”

　　“不会的。”吴世勋不为所动。

　　“还要我进去扛你出来。”

　　吴世勋看都没看他。

　　“第二天就登报纸，高考生因为挑这挑那的不吃饭饿晕在考场，到时候全国都知道，难得我们吴家也出个知名人物……”

　　吴世勋敲了一下桌子，有气无力的打断他：“吃你的饭吧。”

　　吴亦凡回家就准备了一桌菜，又是煲了排骨汤绿豆汤，根本没顾得上自己，到现在才有的吃，不过说是他吃饭，他一边吃还一边跟骗小孩似的给吴世勋喂。

　　“吃一口，就一口。”

　　吴世勋躲不过，吃了好几口，被吴亦凡那幼稚的样子逗笑了，“这都第几口了。”

　　吴亦凡一边自己吃一边故意发出“啧啧”声，“你爸爸手艺这个好啊，饭店厨师都比不上，今天发挥的尤其好，你不吃我吃完了，别后悔。”

　　吴世勋听他说大话也不反驳，拿过一边的物理书漫不经心的翻了翻。

　　“明天考物化？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“有信心吗？”吴亦凡喂过来一口，嗷呜。

　　吴世勋嘴里嚼着排骨，含糊的说：“没有。”

　　“怎么会没信心，高考也没多难。”

　　吴世勋苦着脸看他，“你说得轻巧……”

　　“爸爸相信你。”又是一口。

　　吴世勋被喂的都要饱了，听了这话勉强的又吃了一口。

　　后来分数出来的时候父子俩正窝在沙发里看中央六套的老电影，还是张艺兴打电话过来说可以查分了，俩人才一咕噜爬起来。

　　电话查分系统先开通，从下午一直打到傍晚都是占线，最后还是张艺兴先查到，吴亦凡把手机放在吴世勋耳边，“是张叔叔。”

　　吴世勋以为自己听错了，他反复问了很多遍，然后电话又被吴亦凡拿去跟张艺兴说了几句话。

　　本一本二分数线跟高考成绩是同一天出来，他的分数离本一线还差个几分，之前吴亦凡还跟他开过玩笑，万一考得好了，考到北大清华那么远怎么办。

　　吴世勋有点懵，他在的班级虽然不是最好的班，但他的成绩在年级排名一直是前一百名，高三年级一千多号人，十分之一算是很好的，高考却摔了，吴亦凡跟他说话也听不到。

　　晚上睡觉也睡不好，吴亦凡担心小儿子难过，特意想去陪他，但是谁知道一拧门把手他头上冷汗都出来了，这个小祖宗什么时候学会锁门了！

　　吴亦凡在外面看又看不着，趴在门上听也听不到，当时已经不早，快要凌晨，他不得已，“碰碰”的敲门，“世勋，世勋！你开门啊！”

　　以前看过的新闻这时候都冲到吴亦凡脑子里，什么高考失利跳河跳楼的事太多了，他越想越怕。

　　虽说蒲园不是公寓，单栋出点声音不影响其他人，但是平常吴亦凡因为照顾吴世勋的感受，动作都是轻轻的，这时候也顾不了了，拍门声在静谧的夏夜里听起来很突兀。

　　“世勋你开门啊！”吴亦凡一边叫他开门还一边不忘柔声安慰着，“上不了本一也不是什么大事！你先开门！”

　　他想，自己花了这么大力气才赢得了把这孩子留在身边的权利，可以说把爱情亲情都赌上了，要是这时候因为这么个事失去了他，自己肯定要崩溃的。

　　里面还是没声音，吴亦凡像才突然想到一样急忙去卧室找备用钥匙，门一打开，一片黑暗，吴亦凡的心瞬间就冷了。

　　他手脚颤抖着去摸灯，床上他早上给吴世勋叠的被子还是原样放着，看到吴世勋正好胳膊好腿的坐在书桌前面，吴亦凡才松了口气。

　　他半坐在书桌上，吴世勋低着头不出声。

　　吴亦凡放柔了语调，说：“在房间里也不出个声，门锁着干什么，爸爸还以为你出了什么事。”连责怪都是温柔的。

　　吴世勋依然不说话，也不动，跟吴亦凡对峙似的沉默了一阵，才轻轻的抽了一下鼻子。

　　吴亦凡连忙蹲下来，他单膝跪地，两手捧着吴世勋的脸强迫他抬起头，“怎么了？还哭了？不理爸爸就是一个人躲起来偷偷哭啊，多大人了。”

　　吴世勋脸上的泪本来快干了，这下被吴亦凡一闹又跟拧开的水龙头似的，吴亦凡安慰也没用，说得越多哭得越凶，最后趴在吴亦凡怀里还哭出声音了。

　　吴亦凡安慰着却渐渐笑起来，“好了好了，还来劲了，多大点事，伤心一下就差不多了，啊。”

　　吴世勋在他怀里摇头，一边打嗝一边口齿不清的说：“不……不行……”

　　吴亦凡逗他：“怎么不行了？什么不行？”

　　吴世勋双手圈住他的脖子，脸埋在他的臂弯里，“就不……就不行……”

　　吴亦凡蹲的腿麻，侧了侧身子换了条腿，说：“还小呢？别无理取闹。”说着要去擦他的泪。

　　吴世勋低头看到吴亦凡的动作不舒服，微微直了身子让他站起来，“你，你别蹲着。”

　　吴亦凡看他哭红的眼，轻轻的抚摸，似是微微感叹的说：“你是个男孩子啊，哪儿来这么多的眼泪？”吴世勋每次哭，不论事因大小，他的心痛得都快要碎了，这话真是一点不夸张。

　　这话刚说完，吴亦凡的手指又被打湿了，吴世勋揪着他的衣襟，咬着嘴唇小声说：“爸爸，我辜负你了……”

　　他的声音嘶哑，自己都听不太清，吴亦凡却听懂了，“还辜负？这跟谁学的词，你谁都不辜负，谁敢这么说，让他来找我。”

　　吴世勋似乎这才朦胧的反应过来，吴亦凡一直是这么保护着他，他不高兴的时候，吴亦凡总是找出各种各样的理由，让他别责怪自己。

　　后来他甚至养成了惯性，譬如在暗恋他的女生因为没得到他的回应而伤心时，他却在一旁冷漠的想，这又不是我的错，没人逼你喜欢我。

　　他从吴亦凡那得到的关爱足够多，多到他对于别人的示好一点都不在意，他认为那不需要。

　　吴亦凡的翅膀太厚太重，就连他周围的风也要圈住，吴世勋似乎是第一次意识到，他对自己的保护已经深入到这种地步。

　　吴世勋听着这话想笑，弯着嘴角却哭了出来。

　　他的睫毛被泪水沾湿粘在一起，显得越发黑密，吴亦凡看得心疼，不知怎样是好，不由自主的亲了亲，托着他的屁股把他抱了起来。

　　吴世勋这时候已经很高了，他虽然瘦，但到底是男性的骨架，吴亦凡抱着他的双臂青筋凸显，两条长腿挂在腰间，他带着他从二楼走到一楼，一边走还一边有节奏的摇晃着安慰。

　　吴亦凡把他放在卫生间的洗手台上，拧了块热毛巾，一边轻柔的给他擦，一边拍着他的后背，“不哭了，世勋听话，不哭了。”

　　吴世勋情绪已经基本稳定，这时候才觉得口中干涩，他舔舔嘴唇，吴亦凡立即倒了杯温水给他，他看他泛着水光的双唇，凑近吻了吻他的嘴角。

　　吴世勋的嘴半张着，吴亦凡一别往日，竟然稍微伸了舌头，蜻蜓点水般的描绘了下他的唇纹，像是勾引似的向吴世勋的两唇之间进入了些，却只在入口稍加流连，又顺着不知是被泪水或是汗水濡湿的鬓发浅浅的吻着他的脖颈。

　　吴亦凡的气息微微有点紊乱，吴世勋似乎是觉得舒服，还偏着身子向吴亦凡的方向靠近了些，却并不沉迷，表情还是清明的。

　　“爸爸，水要洒了。”吴世勋手上还拿着杯子，大半杯水只喝了两口，他这样被抱着，吴亦凡没在意其他，压着他拿着水杯的的手臂，快要抬不起来。

　　吴亦凡轻笑了起来，不知道是在笑自己，还是在笑小儿子这时候的不专心，把脸埋在他的头发里，重重的嗅了几下，直到吴世勋再叫他的时候才放开手。

　　“走，回去睡觉。”吴亦凡又抱着吴世勋上楼，像是哄婴儿睡觉一样抱着他在房间里来来回回走了好久。

　　这一晚，终于还是吴亦凡陪着吴世勋，他才安心的睡了。


	16. Chapter 16

　　第十六章

　　后来吴世勋的情绪一直不太好，一听到有人谈到这个话题就转头当没听到，甚至在吴亦凡要为他筹划办酒席的时候闹了脾气。

　　“办什么？不办！”小少爷赌气回了自己房间，关门“砰”的一声，家长立马跟了上去。

　　考完之后只顾着休息，高中课本没来得及整理，吴世勋的书桌上还依然是高考时的样子，他顺手拿起一本数学错题集，16开大小的笔记本做了厚厚一叠，各种颜色的笔做了详细的记号，他高考就是数学语文拖了后腿，这下看了更心烦，没控制住情绪直接把笔记本扔在地上。

　　吴亦凡替他把本子捡起来，拍了拍放进书柜里，“说的什么话，怎么能不办？”

　　“有什么好办的！”小少爷找不到撒气的地方，恨恨的跺了下脚，但是坐着使不上劲，看起来更像是无理取闹。

　　本来吴亦凡和小少爷一个看名单一个看电视，这么热的天，在家这么打发下午也是挺好的事，但是家长觉得要尊重小少爷的选择，亲戚朋友同事之类的基本确定了下来，就问他酒席要不要再请几个老师同学。

　　小少爷一听就冷了脸，他们班除了特别差、混日子的学生，其他的人总体水平都差不多，年级前十都在奥赛班，他们想都不会想的，但是高考就不同了，这下平常比他稍微差点的都跑在他前面，小少爷心里短时间内还是平衡不了，他又想到考之前班主任对张艺兴说的话，更觉得自己没脸见老师。

　　“谁都不请。”小少爷拿着遥控器像是泄气般的用力按，眼睛盯着电视，却什么都看不进去。

　　“瞎说，”吴亦凡跟他开玩笑，“杨柳呢？不是跟你关系挺好的吗，也不请？”

　　“谁说她跟我关系好的。”吴世勋斜着眼看他，“你怎么记得她？你才见过她几次？”

　　“不是你同学吗。”吴亦凡转头继续翻着电话簿，“还要请你们班主任，数学老师，英语老师，哦对了，那个姓江的是教你们什么的？”

　　吴世勋拿着沙发上的抱枕砸吴亦凡，“我谁都不想请！”

　　“行了行了，别闹，”吴亦凡左手挡住他，“你个孩子，不请老师多难看，要是被别人知道了，就说吴世勋是小气鬼，还能不办啊？”

　　本来吴亦凡也就是逗逗他，还真给他拿去借题发挥了。

　　吴亦凡蹲在吴世勋面前，一手搭在自己膝盖上，一手去摸他的小腿，“怎么又不开心了？在学校跟同学关系不好？”

　　吴世勋不理他，从鼻子里“哼”了声，被他抓着腿本来下意识想甩，提起来又放下了。

　　“是不是跟那个同学闹不愉快？”吴亦凡一下一下的捏着他的小腿，“不想看见他不请他就好了，干嘛不开心。”

　　吴世勋憋了半天才说话：“没有。”声音闷闷的。

　　“那是不想看到哪个老师？”吴亦凡去摸吴世勋的刘海，被他躲开了。

　　吴世勋看着地面，小声的嘀咕：“我谁都不想看到。”

　　吴亦凡凑到他面前，抓着他小腿的手顺势揽住他的背，说：“不想看到谁？”

　　“酒席不办了！我不想办！考成这样办什么办！”

　　吴亦凡捏他的脸，笑着说：“怎么了？你现在这个学校哪里差了？”

　　吴世勋是第二批录取的，他三门总分虽然不高，但是物化两门双A+，这种情况在他分数线刚够到的学校里算是很少，有的学校甚至一个A+加六分，最后吴亦凡给他在二本学校里选了个好专业，那个学校的那个专业挺难进的，一本要是想进那个专业至少比一本分数线高三十分。

　　他只是摇头，气的连脸颊都无意识的微微鼓着。

　　“听话听话，”吴亦凡掌着他的后脑轻轻的晃，“老师就请教你们高三的，高一的就不请了，同学呢，请个杨柳，还有谁，你跟爸爸说。”

　　这下家长是看着小少爷的脸色说的，小心翼翼的，生怕他又不高兴，自己又不说出来，只有家长跟着操心。

　　吴世勋撅着嘴，想了想，说：“不知道。”

　　吴亦凡却笑出来了，说：“不知道？怎么会不知道呢？把同学录给爸爸看看，爸爸来帮你找。”

　　最后酒席还是照原计划办了，之前吴世勋怎么也不肯让学校的人来，后来老师同学就拼了两桌，本来吴亦凡还想让部门的同事帮吴世勋做一段成长记录的视频，在酒席开始之前循环播，也被小少爷拒绝了。

　　吴亦凡带着他一桌桌敬过去，家长拿白酒，小少爷拿牛奶，吴世勋敬给别人喝，别人回敬的时候就让吴亦凡喝。

　　开始小少爷还有点不高兴，特别是当他看到来了那么多人之后更觉得不好意思，有点埋怨的揪着吴亦凡的衣服后摆，当时他还在门口迎宾，小少爷一边默默的把他向后拽一边在家长耳边恨恨的说，带点兴师问罪的意思，“怎么这么多人！”

　　吴亦凡暂时把小儿子的话放在耳后，推着他到人前，脸上笑得热情又礼貌，向面前的一个头发白了大半的人介绍，说：“这是爸爸刚进公司时候带过爸爸的，姓陈，叫陈伯伯。”

　　吴世勋收敛了不高兴的样子，拘谨的问好：“陈伯伯好。”

　　“都这么大了啊，时间过得真快。”

　　其实这位陈伯伯比吴亦凡要大一辈，是吴亦凡跳槽的第三家公司里开始带着他的，他的孙子可能只比吴世勋小几岁，但是也不知道吴亦凡哪儿来的本事，跟比自己大二十几岁的人都能称兄道弟。

　　按道理说这俩位是师徒关系，吴亦凡刚进公司的时候还有人这么开玩笑，老陈啊又收徒弟了？

　　开始他也顺着别人的话点头，是，收了个好徒弟！

　　但是慢慢的他跟别人介绍的时候就只说，这是我的一个朋友，关照着点。

　　吴亦凡毕业的头两年跳槽的比较频繁，一年半跳了两家，但是他接受得快，人情世故成熟的早，甚至不太像他们那个年龄段的青年，反而跟老一辈的关系更好。

　　他的专业知识够硬，他在他进的第一家公司里做的工作比较基础，做得多，拿得少，这也是后来他受不了想跳槽的一个原因，但是这家公司名气比较大，他再找工作的时候简历比其他大多数的人好看点，做了近一年的技术工让他学了很多东西，很多工资拿的比他高的还要经常让他帮忙。

　　陈老渐渐的觉得没脸说是他的师父，他觉得自己能教的吴亦凡差不多都会了，再要教的就不在自己范围之内了。

　　吴亦凡看起来做事大手大脚，但是细致起来相当认真，善于观察是他从小到大的一个优点，了不得陈老稍微讲解一下吴亦凡就知道问题出在哪儿了，是实际问题的话就多练几遍，专业问题的话就回去自己把书找出来重新翻一遍。

　　后来等到吴亦凡呆了没几年又跳槽到现在这家公司的时候陈老也不惊讶，相反还挺欣慰，他自己年龄不小了，在这样半大的公司呆到能领养老金就够了，但是吴亦凡不同，他还年轻，要飞出去。

　　寒暄几句把人送进去之后，吴亦凡看门口暂时还没来其他宾客，就搂着小儿子问：“又怎么了小祖宗。”眼神是真挚的，语气却根本不把吴世勋的责怪当做一回事。

　　“这么多人？！”小少爷可能是不习惯，把领带解松了些。

　　本来吴世勋觉得一个大包差不多了，顶多不超过十桌，现在看来可能有十五六桌，他亲生父亲那边的一个人都没来，他都想不明白这么多人是从哪儿找来的。

　　吴亦凡觉得这是很大的事，把以前有点关系的朋友能请过来的都请过来了，他这个人说是重情，不如说是多情，甚至连他年轻的时候照顾过吴世勋的保姆阿姨都找来了。

　　“别解，才打好的。”吴亦凡帮他把领结系紧，又整了整衣领，“热吗？等下进去就不热了，里面空调打得低。”

　　等到开场的时候，父子俩上去，吴亦凡自己穿的简单，但是他觉得吴世勋这下就是大人了，也不管他愿不愿意，硬是把小少爷扛上街买了一身休闲小西装，天热外套就没穿，白衬衫的每个纽扣都扣上，显得小少爷更加白嫩漂亮。

　　领带是吴亦凡亲手打的，小巧又精致，但到底是孩子，上身穿的仔细整齐，脚上踏的却还是板鞋。

　　这个时候却有酒店的服务生过来，一边忙说对不起一边把挂在顶上的横幅拿下来，这时候人们才注意到条幅挂错了，和隔壁的一家混淆了，但是照片都拍过了，没办法，重拍吧，也不是什么大事。

　　只是后来许多年之后，吴亦凡经常会翻以前的影集，看到这张，吴亦凡在台上，笑得喜悦，一手拿着话筒说话，一手搭在吴世勋肩上，小少爷身上西装笔挺，双手背在身后，正一脸专注的侧过头看着吴亦凡，头顶上的横幅上写着“祝某某先生和某某小姐新婚快乐！百年好合！”单单从照片上看起来，其实还真有点那个意思。

　　当时底下的宾客都开玩笑说，这么大个酒店，怎么做事的，这都能挂错了，还好没有把红的白的弄混淆，要不然出的丑就大了。

　　但是那个时候吴亦凡是当真不小了，吴佑生都能学会照顾他爸爸了，他是笑人愚笨也不好，后悔当初也不行，有人说回忆是一个人开始衰老的征兆，几大本影集他连一半还没看完，却什么话都说不出来，只有叹息。

　　虽然出了这么个小插曲，但是当天气氛很好，连吴妈妈都喝了小半杯白酒，吴家的女性似乎都比较能喝，只是不显露，平常看不出来，有兴致了才啜两口。

　　那天晚上结束之后，吴世勋作为主人公，脸都没红，吴亦凡却喝醉了，别说开车，走路都是问题，还是张艺兴帮忙把他送回家，替他冲过澡之后往床上一放，嘱咐吴世勋看好他爸，“让你爸侧着睡，你今天晚上注意点，别睡死了，要是半夜你爸想吐，给他拿个盆。”

　　吴世勋懵懂的点头，在他的记忆里，似乎吴亦凡没有醉的这么严重回家过，他趴在吴亦凡的旁边，说：“爸爸，你难受吗？”

　　他看家长脑门上出了点汗，拧了块毛巾，他自己怕热，以为吴亦凡也热，还放在冰箱了冻了两分钟，刚碰了一下吴亦凡就醒过来了。

　　吴亦凡喝多了想睡觉，这下被冻醒了，有点迷糊的眯着眼，笑着看他，声音低哑的问：“你干嘛呢？”

　　吴世勋手上拿着毛巾，有点疑惑的看着他。

　　吴亦凡才反应过来他拿的是什么，“太冷了，爸爸受不了。”又拍拍他，“去，帮爸爸把空调打高一点。”他酒没醒，酒精在身体里闷着发不出来，身上是热的，空调开得太低容易感冒。

　　吴世勋听话把温度调高，家长嫌毛巾太冷，他就用温水过了一遍，给吴亦凡擦汗。

　　吴亦凡一把抱住他，笑着去亲他的脸颊，说：“你就是大人了，以后不在爸爸身边，长了翅膀好飞了。”

　　声音是清醒的，一点醉意都没有，怀抱有力，却都还是温柔的，说呢，今天喝的不算少，但是跟生意场上的不能比，怎么可能那么容易就醉了，原来是酒不醉人人自醉啊。

　　吴世勋听了这话有点不是滋味，他也不知道哪里不对，推开了吴亦凡。

　　吴亦凡也不在意，他轻轻拍了拍小儿子的脸，调侃的说：“以后爸爸就不在你身边了，你自己一个人能行吗？”

　　吴世勋又一把挥开他的手。

　　“这可不比在高中，你忘了带东西爸爸还能给你送过去，也就这么点距离，”吴亦凡的手被他打下，顺势揽住他的腰，“到时候爸爸有这个心，也没那个力了。”

　　吴世勋偏过头，关了灯。

　　黑暗里，只听到吴亦凡一声轻笑。


	17. Chapter 17

　　第十七章

　　其实吴世勋上的这所大学离家也不远，就在邻市，开学的时候，吴亦凡开车送他去，在路上都要不了两个小时。

　　但是就这么短的路程，吴世勋回家的次数却并不算多，有时候吴亦凡在电话里开玩笑说：“想不想爸爸？”

　　“有点。”

　　“就有点？”

　　吴世勋这边下意识的拿被子盖过了头，就像说的话不能被别人听到一样。

　　“想爸爸的话，放假这么长时间也不回来看看。”吴亦凡的口气似乎带着点幽怨，皇上久日不来，臣妾真是思念成灾度日如年啊。

　　“宿舍的同学说放假要出去玩。”男生宿舍直到熄灯依然很热闹，而且即将到来的十一长假让他们更兴奋。

　　“你们去哪里玩要这么久？就没时间回趟家？”

　　“不是……”吴世勋听他这么说也过意不去，嗫嚅了半天，也不知道说什么。

　　“好了好了，不回来就算了，爸爸也就问问。”吴亦凡听小少爷这么自责都舍不得了，下意识的伸出手，像是要拥抱他，摸了半天却只是虚空，“在外面玩注意安全，手机钱包小心点。”

　　电话打完之后，宿舍里的其他人问他：“怎么？女朋友？”

　　周围的纷纷附和，异地恋啊，真不容易。

　　吴世勋眼睛笑得像轮弯月，摆手说：“什么啊，不是。”

　　跟吴世勋临床的男生说：“那电话说的那么甜蜜，还说了二十分钟，不是女朋友的话，你跟谁能说这么多话？”

　　“我爸。”吴世勋之前没注意，看了一下电话记录，0：23:14，他在心里默默咂舌，感觉还没说几句话呢。

　　众人纷纷不信，“别拿父母糊弄我们！”

　　他在的学校主打理工科，女生是稀缺资源，平常男生喜欢拿谈恋爱的人打趣。

　　吴世勋也不反驳，“不信就算了。”一掀被子就睡觉了。

　　有时候被别人问起来，吴亦凡说，其实孩子走了倒没什么，每天好像也感觉不到多大变化，就是刚走的那阵子不太习惯。

　　别人听了也就一句话过去了，谁都没挂在心上。

　　其实怎么可能呢，现在吴世勋不在，他每天早上不用那么早起，也懒得做饭，就随便在外面买点吃，明明每天可以多睡一会，但是却还是到了固定的时间就自然醒了，他就看着天花板，一直到闹钟响，也不知道想些什么。

　　他现在也不用送吴世勋去学校了，开始的时候，他还是会按着原先的路线从他们的学校绕过去，等到了高中才反应过来，高中每天上课早，他上班的时候，学校门口已经没什么学生了，他还是要多看两眼。

　　那些高中生身上带着的青葱活泼的气息，让他总想到别的人别的事，就连学生身上穿着的校服，他甚至有种错觉，他正目送着吴世勋进学校，好像那个和他身形相似的男孩子一回头，吴亦凡就能看到他似的。

　　吴亦凡去过他们大学，怕他在学校吃的不好，带了点自己做的菜，过去一看宿舍门是关着的，打吴世勋手机又没人接，那天晚上他还有点事，等到五点实在不能拖了，才跟隔壁宿舍的说了一声，自己一个人来又一个人回去。

　　等到吴世勋回学校的时候，隔壁宿舍的把保温桶给他，打开来看菜都冷得差不多了，不过天气温度还没下来，都不在意，你一口我一口的分掉了。

　　吴世勋白天和同学去景点玩，一天下来很累，几个大男生在外面吃了好几顿，饿倒是不饿，只是一听吴亦凡来过，心里就空空的。

　　他问别人：“我爸是什么时候来的？在这里等了多久？他为什么没等到我就走了？他有事吗？他跟你说了什么？”

　　那个同学正吃着吴亦凡带过来的菜，“哎哎，你别急，你慢点说。”

　　吴世勋刚听到吴亦凡来过的时候，还立马跑到楼下看了，找了一圈，空地停了几辆车，不过都是本市的，他一翻手机，好几个未接来电。

　　现在他的模样看起来有点可怕，像是失了魂的样子，室友给他拿了张椅子，让他坐下来。

　　吴世勋的宿舍所在楼层比较高，他才上下来回跑过，还在喘着，脸上却是一片煞白，说：“他什么时候来的？”

　　“我也不太清楚，”室友摇摇头，“大概五点的时候叔叔把这个给我，叫我等你回来的时候给你。”

　　“他没等到我就走，是不是有什么事？”吴世勋喃喃的说，更像是在自言自语。

　　室友有点为难，说：“这个……你问我我也不知道啊。”

　　吴世勋晚上给他打电话，还在介意这件事，刚接通就气冲冲的说：“你来怎么不告诉我？”

　　吴亦凡听到这话，却不惊讶，“打你电话了，你没接到，可能当时在外面玩吧。”

　　“你提前跟我说一声，我不是就可以在学校等你了吗？”

　　“算了算了，没见到就算了。”吴亦凡正坐在吴世勋房间里的床上，看他小时候留下来的东西，转移话题，“菜冷了吧？有没有热一下？”

　　“不高兴，我都扔了。”

　　说着不高兴，这通电话最后还是打了近半个小时。

　　春节的时候吴亦凡趁有时间，就把吴世勋的二十岁生日提前过了，去年大办过，今年就只是在家围了一桌，家里人就吴父吴母，朋友他也就请了张艺兴一家。

　　桌子形状偏长，两把雕花的木椅放在两边，这还是吴世勋当初选的。

　　那时候初中毕业，品味也算不上好，只是觉得木雕镂空好看，反正家里也是要用的，吴亦凡只问他喜不喜欢，他说喜欢，要买，好吧，那就买吧，小的点单，大的掏钱。古朴的木椅在四周现代化的装潢下显得格格不入，不过看得多了也没人在意。

　　小少爷首先坐上头把椅子，两手一左一右抓着一副筷子互相敲击着，“吃饭了！爸爸上菜！”

　　张艺兴看他少爷派头十足，拿他开心，说：“就知道指挥你爸，快去帮忙端菜。”

　　吴世勋把筷子往桌上一放，就转头进厨房。

　　沈秋不请自来，带了瓶红酒，等坐下来才拍着头说：“还记得是生日呢，带礼物的时候就光顾着大人了，把少爷忘了，怎么办啊。”

　　不得已给了吴世勋现金，吴世勋推脱，不肯要，吴亦凡正在厨房里，一桌菜还没全忙完，沈秋硬塞到他手里，开玩笑说：“给的不多，自己想买什么就随便买点，你要不拿，等会儿你爸要把我赶出去。”

　　吴世勋挺尴尬，不收也不行，摊开手粗略一看，也有七百，沈秋平常买贵的东西都用卡，这已经是她身上全部的现金。

　　沈秋一看张艺兴在旁边，双手插兜，抖着腿，光看戏不做事，说，“之前还没注意你也在啊。”向他伸手，“来，再借我一百，凑个八，吉利。”

　　“借什么？这话说得多不好听，就送给你也没事。”坐着看电视的张夫人转头瞪他了一眼，不过也没多说话。

　　菜都端上来之后，吴亦凡看吴世勋把桌上的筷子刚拿起来就想用，“给我用热水烫一下。”

　　“不要紧。”吴世勋说是这么说，屁股还粘在椅子上不动。

　　“还说呢，你身体不知道多娇弱。”张艺兴一边把儿子从电视面前叫过来吃饭一边说，“你小时候，有次吹了点冷风就发烧了，你爸那一夜都没怎么睡。”

　　“筷子，拿过去。”吴亦凡用围裙擦了擦筷子上的水，递给吴世勋，“刚才桌子没擦，还是洗一下好。”

　　吴世勋接过吴亦凡递过来的筷子，眼睛还看着张艺兴，睁的大大的，问：“真的啊？”

　　张艺兴“嗯”了声，喝了口茶继续说：“那天本来还要加班，你爸一接到保姆的电话立马就往家赶，奖金都不顾了。”

　　吴世勋张着嘴听，半晌转头问吴亦凡：“有没有这事？”

　　吴亦凡点点头，说：“过去的事了。”

　　“我怎么不记得？”

　　吴亦凡轻笑，说：“你那时候才多大，怎么会记得。”

　　“你真一夜没睡？”

　　吴亦凡觉得好笑，说：“哪个做父母的不是这样。”又去捏吴世勋的鼻子，“特别是你这个小讨债鬼，从小到大不是身上有哪里不舒服了，就是有个什么头疼脑热的，爸爸在你床头趴的还少啊。”

　　吴世勋摇头甩开吴亦凡的手，问张艺兴说：“那之后奖金有没有扣？”

　　“哪儿能呢，其他人分着把你爸的那份都做了。”

　　“我爸的同事人真好。”

　　“你爸那时候年纪轻轻，又带着你这么个小拖油瓶，”张艺兴拍了下他的头，说，“既然有事，大家当然都关照着点。”

　　饭桌上都是熟人，过生日不喝点酒不像样子，沈秋正好带了瓶红酒，除了张小弟弟，每个人的杯子里都多少倒了点。

　　吃着吃着吴世勋又提到沈秋给自己的八百块钱，吴亦凡刚想叫他拿出来还给她，被沈秋一句话堵了回去。

　　不知道是不是上了半年大学的缘故，好长一段时间没见到吴世勋，其他人对他的态度都好了很多，还装模作样的敬酒，吴世勋也就只能抿一小口，每次一点点到最后小半杯都没了。

　　吴父吴母留下来帮忙收拾，本来吴亦凡叫他们就住这，也晚了，老两口不肯，拿起包一边走向门口一边说，不要送了，吴亦凡问那这个时候还有车吗，吴妈妈挥手说，有，有。

　　等都走了之后，吴亦凡才有机会喘口气，他回卧室一看，吴世勋在床上都已经睡着了，他先喝了口水，坐下来歇了歇。

　　小少爷今天喝的不多，但是他以前没怎么接触过，红酒后劲大，又比较容易上头，渐渐地就撑不住了，反正时间也差不多了，张艺兴就说要么今天就这样吧，就都散了，沈秋看吴亦凡不知道先忙哪个好，就让他忙自己的，她把吴世勋送上楼，吴亦凡的卧室是主卧，比较大，她想反正父子俩的都一样，就把他放在吴亦凡的床上，还倒了杯水。

　　吴亦凡坐了会，看吴世勋总是在挠自己脖子和胸口，都红了，就抓住他的手想看看，一碰不得了，身上烫的都快冒热气了，他心想，喝酒会喝成这样？别又是发烧了。

　　他单手扶着吴世勋的背，一手去摸他的额头，额头也是滚烫的，他心里一惊，“世勋，哪里不舒服？”心里暗想着，要是发烧到这个温度还得要去医院看看。

　　“热，热死了……”吴世勋一边扯着自己的领子，还一边在自己的脸和脖子之间胡乱抓着，“爸爸，难受……”

　　吴亦凡立马去给他拧了条毛巾，在洗手间里他一抬头看到镜子里自己的样子，脸颊和眼睛都是红的，竟然有些可怖，他竟然一惊，自己也没醉，怎么会这样。

　　他先给吴世勋擦了把脸，想帮他把衣服脱掉洗个澡，他在床上没坐稳，反而被吴世勋压得仰面睡在床上，下身被压力一挤，他这才感到自己不知道什么时候已经兴奋的翘起来了。

　　他纳闷，也不是第一次跟小儿子这么亲密接触，这次反应怎么这么大，自己都没注意，难道是太久不见的缘故？

　　像突然想到什么，他突然向吴世勋的下身摸去，吴世勋趴在他身上，身子猛的抽动了一下，背部弯成虾状，一边用腿挡住裆部，嘴里还一边发出一些意味不明的声音。

　　吴亦凡暗叫一声不好，但同时又想不会吧，他小心把吴世勋放在一旁，去看床边的纸篓，那里面放在最上面的包装袋里一点不剩，大喇喇的就像在嘲笑他，他又拿起床头柜上的水杯对着台灯看了看，只剩一小口。

　　他恨恨的把包装袋捏成一团重又扔进纸篓里，哭笑不得的想，沈秋，这次真是被你害惨了。


	18. Chapter 18

　　第十八章

　　吴世勋躺在床上，上衣已经被吴亦凡脱了，在家暖和，下身只穿了一条裤子，裤脚被他不断磨蹭着提到了小腿，他一会儿喊爸爸热，一会儿叫爸爸痒，吴亦凡急躁得不知道怎样是好。

　　他背对着吴世勋，刚转过头就看到一片光裸的背，他喝进去的药其实没多少，主要是心理暗示起的作用大，他平常跟吴世勋在一起积的火多，想要的念头持久，在这时候就成了催情剂，他呼吸蒙的一窒，感觉到自己瞬间心跳如鼓。

　　吴亦凡立即转过去，双手撑着额头，露出的太阳穴青筋明显，身后的吴世勋还在唤着，他的精神很疲惫，但身体被药物刺激的很兴奋，叫出的声音没有力道，缓慢嘶哑，却像是在碾磨着吴亦凡的神经。

　　吴亦凡过去没用过这种药，他只是在以前去酒店的时候，看有特殊癖好的客人对小姐用过，发作起来是什么样他也没见过，但是他也不是无知，大概能猜到，能够被快速的挑起情欲，不被自身控制，这样的话，应该只要发出来就没事了。

　　等他转过身的时候，吴世勋正半靠在床头，裤子已经被解开，褪到胯下，一手抓着自己的下身上下撸动，一手难耐的搓揉着裤子与大腿交接的地方，真是可怜，他都不明白要怎么面对这样突如其来而又强烈的欲望。

　　吴世勋这么大了，不可能连这都不会，吴亦凡还记得他的第一次还是自己手把手教的，当时他才初中，就像是一只未成熟的青苹果，紧紧闭合的蓓蕾，若是要说味道，确实是算不上有多好，颜色也不鲜艳，只是稍微回想一下，少年不愿轻易打开的身体，被父亲包在手心一同握住小儿子未经人事的下身的指节，都是新鲜的，不能够抵抗的。

　　那时候小少爷要高潮了，还要空出一只手去抓着吴亦凡的大手，像是小时候蹒跚学步一样，紧紧握住家长的一根手指头，嘴里凄凄的叫着，爸爸，爸爸，那样子倒像是父亲要把他弄死在自己手上一样，平白而来的负罪感。

　　吴亦凡知道不对劲，但是他就是不说，他不会告诉吴世勋这样做不对，他乐得高兴每次碰巧听到小儿子在房间里为自己服务的时候都叫着他的名字，不管这是习惯也好，真心也罢，他觉得满足。

　　他单手扶着小儿子靠向自己，吴世勋顺势滑进他怀里，手上动作也停下了，吴亦凡心里暗笑，就这种小少爷，以后谁能伺候的了，知道有人来了立马撒手，这种事也要别人代劳。

　　吴世勋太信任吴亦凡，他解决不了的局面，交给父亲就没错，他担心吴亦凡，会心疼吴亦凡，但他从没怀疑过，那个宽阔厚实的肩膀，有什么不能抗。

　　他盲目崇拜着自己伟大的父亲，渐渐偏离了轨道，到最后，不知道怎么演变成只能看到他。

　　吴世勋没感到有动静，疑惑又略带委屈的抬头看着吴亦凡，嘴微抿着，显得脸颊有点鼓，一副纯真的模样，两颊却微红，仍然带着情欲，他用还沾着自己体液的手轻轻推了推吴亦凡放在床边的手，像是在示意。

　　吴亦凡把他抱到自己面前，背贴着自己的胸膛，一边双手掰着他的大腿慢慢向外打开，一边柔声诱哄着，“把腿张开，爸爸轻轻的。”

　　下身被吴亦凡握住的时候，吴世勋猛的抓住了他的手，哼出的声音都是破碎的，像是被禁锢住，不敢叫出来，但看表情却是极其享受的。

　　吴亦凡侧头看他，吴世勋脸颊潮红，头发被汗水濡湿紧紧贴在脸和脖子上，嘴无意识的张开，时不时伸出舌头舔一下，双唇上一片晶亮，他双手不禁颤抖，这曾经夜夜出现在他梦里的画面，现如今就被他抓在自己的手里，少年甜腻的呻吟刺激着他的神经，不断告诉他这是现实，但他却宁可把这当做是一场虚假的梦境。

　　吴世勋抓着吴亦凡的另一只手，使劲向自己身下送，半是不满，半是请求的说：“爸爸，两只手……”

　　都会自己提要求。

　　吴亦凡含住他的耳垂轻轻啃咬，吴世勋的耳垂很小且薄，禁不住一点触碰，吴亦凡呼出的热气又不断刮挠着他的耳廓，他想摇头甩开，却又苦于浑身瘫软，一点力气也没有，说出的话都连不成句，“嗯……爸爸……”

　　他仅仅能说出口的话却还是叫爸爸，不满的语气就像是在说换一种方式，不喜欢这样，但是到底要什么又不说，家长没有水晶球，哪儿能知道他心里想的是什么。

　　就像他小时候有次过生日，晚上吴亦凡加班，没能在预定时间赶回来，就让保姆阿姨买了巧克力蛋糕陪他，怕小少爷闹脾气又抽空打了个电话回去。

　　吴世勋鼓着个小脸，皱着眉头，只叫了声爸爸就不说话了，吴亦凡在那边无论怎么哄都不行，是不是嫌新开的那家店做的蛋糕不好吃，要不要买玩具，又让他早点睡，明天一醒就能看到爸爸了。

　　小少爷双手扶着座机话筒，就是不说话，扶累了就让保姆阿姨接，保姆以为是小孩子不高兴，不想和家长说话，就自己拿过来，小少爷立马义正言辞的说，不是给你的。

　　哦，不是给她的，是让自己帮他扶着。

　　保姆一手把他抱着坐在自己腿上，一手拿着话筒放在他耳边，她靠的近，听到那边吴亦凡一直在说，不忍心，就说，世勋啊，爸爸要加班呢，你就跟他说几句话让他安心工作好不好？

　　吴世勋看她一眼，叫了声，爸爸，怕他听不见，还捧住话筒下面说话的地方贴在自己的嘴上，又叫了次，爸爸。

　　吴亦凡哎哎应声，问他，在家跟保姆阿姨玩，要是不想玩就早点睡，爸爸周末陪你出去，好不好？爸爸先去工作了，乖，你先挂了行不行？

　　吴世勋急声喊，不行，问他为什么不行，想要什么，又不肯说，只是一声重过一声的叫爸爸，最后小少爷眼泪汪汪的被保姆阿姨抱去洗澡，还倔着劲抿着嘴，不让眼泪掉下来。

　　其实他不愿意说，他没吴亦凡睡不着，保姆在旁边，那么小的孩子就知道羞。

　　吴亦凡经常加班，保姆骗过他几次，等你睡醒了就能看见爸爸了，小孩子睡眠质量好，一觉到天亮，那时候吴亦凡早回来了。

　　但也有砸的时候，吴世勋半夜一睁眼，第一件事就是找吴亦凡，保姆趴在他床边睡，被他惊得立马打开灯，台灯昏黄黯淡的光照在他脸上，看起来就像古老的童话故事里的小王子，遥远而又脆弱。

　　他就一直问，我爸爸呢，他什么时候回来，保姆只能哄他，爸爸工作呢，要挣钱给世勋买好吃的好玩的，世勋乖一点爸爸就能早点回来。

　　但是保姆看他脸上的表情就知道，吴世勋一直盯着门口，眼神失望又倔强，这是铁了心要等吴亦凡，她不禁叹气，这么点大的孩子，作息时间乱了可吃不消。

　　还好吴世勋基本上是等不到吴亦凡回来就会睡着，保姆想关灯让他好好睡，但是她一动，吴世勋的眼皮就像要睁开一样，她只能开着灯。

　　就像这孩子真的懂似的，知道要给吴亦凡留盏灯。

　　孤灯清影心落寞，风雪欲来盼归人。

　　吴世勋转头寻着吴亦凡的嘴吻下去，颈上都是汗，一滴滴顺着前胸流向腹部，让他有点痒痒的，吴亦凡舔舐着他的嘴唇，又顺着他高高抬起的下巴向下，不断在颈部流连，吴世勋才满意的哼出了声。

　　他把下巴抬得很高，就是在说爸爸，这里。这样会意的语言，他仅仅只用在吴亦凡身上。

　　吴亦凡一手撸动他的下身，一手忽轻忽重的按压着他的会阴，偶尔碰碰两个小球，吴世勋舒服地直叹气，右手抓着吴亦凡的衣服，左手搭在他的手臂上，随着他的动作微微晃动。

　　吴亦凡让他仰面躺在床上，拉下自己的拉链，把他的腿并拢，抬高伸直，他不敢看吴世勋满是泪痕与情欲交杂的脸，他的动作镇定，但只有他自己才知道，他的整颗心，甚至全身的每一个细胞都在疯狂的战栗。

　　因为想要的愿望太久，因为吴世勋对他过度的信任，因为禁忌。

　　越是禁忌，他脑海里的触手越是想要到达自己不能控制的范畴。

　　有时候他也会产生暴戾的想法，这就是他的孩子，他又不是教他杀人放火。

　　所以他不忍面对吴世勋坦然纯粹的眼神，他想说，我不是个好人，我不能带着你走错路。

　　他告诉自己就差一步，就差这一步，无论背后藏着的是什么，龌龊的欲望，或是扭曲的保护，都不是能够足以为你脱罪，他反复警告自己不能犯规，不能越界。

　　但连他自己都没有自信，他能够放手，让吴世勋以后活在完全脱离自己的世界，早在他对吴世勋产生绮念的时候，就不差最后一步。

　　他为他打造了最美丽的棺材，从外面看上去，却像个城堡，堕落与衰老，都是迟早的。

　　吴亦凡挺进下身，把自己插进吴世勋的双腿之间，大腿内侧的肌肤光滑幼嫩，但是他渐已成长出雏形，柔韧有力的肢体，就像是已经被端上台的处女宴。

　　他缓缓抽动，不知道是生理的快感更多点，还是心理上的满足更多点，他渐渐不能控制自己，快速且有力的在吴世勋的双腿之间驰骋。

　　每一次抽动，都会擦到吴世勋的小球，大力的顶入，也会挤压到他的下身，他全身本就因为药效变得火热，他大腿内侧的肌肤被这样反复摩擦得更是要被灼伤一般。

　　“嗯……哼……”吴世勋无意识的呻吟，像是难受一样，不知道的人还以为他是被强迫，其实最享受的反而是他。

　　吴亦凡吃不准，以为他是他觉得腿伸直了疼，“世勋，疼不疼？这样疼不疼？”一边小心的把他的腿放下，从侧面插入双腿中间。

　　吴世勋只是用脸磨蹭着床面，哼了两声，他完全沉浸在情欲之中，可能完全没听清吴亦凡说什么。

　　吴亦凡连衣服也没脱，依然衣冠整齐，就这样抱着全身光裸的吴世勋，在他腿间大力冲刺着，但这样的念头却让他更加兴奋，吴世勋的整个人，毫无保留的在他面前敞开，由他为所欲为，被他一只手就牢牢掌控住，这种意识让他有种错觉，急剧上升的欲望让他的血管都要爆炸了。

　　吴世勋之前先泄了一通，但喝进去的药占大半，很快又站了起来，他的前面得不到抚慰，自己却不弄，偏要抓着吴亦凡的手包住自己的下身，吴亦凡慢慢顾不上他，尽管他有这种想法，却无心力分神好好安慰他，只是包着他的下身，但仅仅是这样，吴世勋也觉得比自己来更满足，吴亦凡手心的温度都是他所依恋的。

　　吴亦凡最后让他跪着，自己从他背后进入，他稍稍直起身，就能看见吴世勋不停收缩的后穴，他在他浑圆白皙的屁股上掐了两把，小少爷还有点不高兴的扭扭腰，吴亦凡轻笑，哪由得你。

　　但是家里没有套，安全措施不足，还是不要胡乱下注，万一押错了，吴世勋身体本来就不好，不能雪上加霜。

　　吴世勋脸趴在枕头上，嘴都闭不上，枕头边缘一片湿，他从喉咙里哑声叫着，爸爸困啊，爸爸渴啊，爸爸帮我摸摸，前面好难受，吴亦凡把他翻过来，堵住他的嘴一起吞下去，泄了这发，药效终于算是过去，今夜，也算是尽兴了。


	19. Chapter 19

　　第十九章

　　忙了一天，本来应该是很累的，但是吴亦凡半夜就醒了。

　　他们俩身上还都是对方的味道，互相混合，吴亦凡尽量小心的帮吴世勋擦洗了一遍身子，他睡得也死，一点要醒的样子都没有，吴亦凡心惊胆战着，总算处理干净。

　　但是他还是很担心，他也不知道吴世勋到底是怎么能区分出自己身上的味道，以前他加班到半夜回家，脱了鞋只穿着袜子在地板上走，悄悄的跟保姆示意，让她去睡，他怕吵醒吴世勋，只是蹲在床边看他，那个睡在床上的还没睁眼，闻了闻就迷迷糊糊的叫，爸爸，你终于回来了……

　　吴世勋属狗，吴亦凡还总是打趣他，狗鼻子。

　　吴亦凡坐在客厅，也不开灯，手边的烟一根根的抽，吴世勋醒过来怎么办，这姐弟俩官司结束没多久，不要到时候儿子把老爸告上法庭，那可有意思了，罪名是什么，强奸？

　　古人说话还是要时时刻刻记着的，色字头上一把刀，这刀砍下来自己能不能撑得住，是个问题。

　　家里吃的不缺，吴亦凡又去二十四小时开的超市买了几大包零食，放在茶几上，一眼就能看到。

　　他站在卧室门口，就从一点门缝中看了一眼，吴世勋睡在床的右侧，他转了个身都没向左移，还给吴亦凡留下充足的空间，他咬咬牙，轻轻关了房门。

　　吴世勋醒的时候已经日上三竿，他对于身边没有人一点都不惊讶，出来看到客厅里几大包零食反应也不大，在家里找遍了也没找到吴亦凡，他只是坐着一边看电视一边等。

　　过了一点，他觉得零食快吃饱了，打了个电话给吴亦凡，通了，但是没人接，他陆陆续续打了十几个，一直没人接，那个时候他肚子也饱了，终于放弃。

　　夏天天亮的早，但是吴亦凡还是等到八点才联系别人，他第一个打电话给沈秋，兴师问罪。

　　“你导的一场好戏！”

　　沈秋在那边不知道在干嘛，开始是乒乒乓乓的声音，过了会儿才说话，“吃到嘴了？”

　　“你这什么意思！我是他爸爸！”吴亦凡心里堵着气，愤怒又悲哀，没办法怪别人，到头来说到底还是自己的错，怎么再面对他。

　　沈秋好整以暇的喝着粥，“算了吧，我还是第一次见你这种父亲。”

　　吴亦凡想反驳，可又无话驳斥。

　　“你也别就知道怨我，事情都发生了，你把我怎么样会改变吗，世上可没有后悔药。”这话说的听起来貌似像安慰，但是怎么都觉得带着满满的幸灾乐祸。

　　吴亦凡闭上眼，无奈的说：“可我能怎么办，我始终是他爸爸。”

　　那边立即接，“你又不是他亲爸。”说得倒轻松。

　　“算了，当我没自觉。”掐了电话，他是犯了什么毛病才会跟沈秋谈这种问题，那种人怎么会明白。

　　吴亦凡开着车慢悠悠的转，最后开到张艺兴家门口，刚准备想上去找他，但是一想还是打了个电话，先知会一声。

　　“在家？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“卢宁在家吗？”卢宁是张艺兴的夫人。

　　“在，怎么了？”张艺兴有点疑惑，什么事要这么偷偷摸摸的。

　　“那你出来下，有点事。”

　　吴亦凡在下面不停地看表，等了至少有一刻钟才看到张艺兴下来，他坐在车里，朝张艺兴按了两下喇叭。

　　张艺兴走到驾驶座的那一边，敲了敲窗玻璃，“催什么催，我好不容易才下来。”

　　“现在卢宁管得这么严？”

　　“要吃中饭，她非要叫我吃完再下来。”

　　“吃的倒挺快。”

　　“没吃，耗了好一会儿她才准。”

　　吴亦凡笑了，“呦，张老板这么重情重义，我都要不好意思了。”

　　“吃饭了吗？”

　　吴亦凡一手搭在方向盘上，说：“我这一早上连口水都没喝。”

　　张艺兴手指楼上，说：“那走吧，来的刚巧。”

　　他走了两步没听到脚步声，回头一看，吴亦凡还在车里，“在车里孵蛋呢？走走走。”说着打开车门就要去拽吴亦凡。

　　吴亦凡哭笑不得，说：“我来你这不是蹭饭的，我都快烦死了，哪有心思吃饭。”

　　“人是铁，饭是钢，一顿不吃饿得慌。”张艺兴把吴亦凡硬拉下来，一手推着他不让他靠着车，一手在车里找着，“钥匙拔了吧？钱包在身上？”

　　吴亦凡也不跟他争，就随着他，无奈的说：“在在，都在身上。”

　　张艺兴回头看他，问：“钥匙呢？”

　　吴亦凡右手一摊，“干嘛？”

　　张艺兴拿过来朝着车一按，听到“嘀”的一声，说：“钥匙放我这，不吃饭不准走。”

　　星期天休息，张艺兴一家三口都在，一顿饭结束，卢宁在厨房洗碗，张小弟弟被张艺兴拉着在客厅坐着，不让他回房间打游戏，吴亦凡想跟张艺兴说话，但是还有其他两个人，他不方便说，只能坐着喝茶。

　　卢宁洗完碗，过来看吴亦凡的杯子里的茶不足三分之一，便说：“我再给你倒点。”

　　吴亦凡连忙起身，“不用不用，我自己来。”茶杯早被卢宁加满。

　　卢宁坐在张小弟弟旁边，对他说：“不叫叔叔？”

　　“叫过了。”

　　张艺兴转头对儿子说：“再叫一遍会死？”

　　张小弟弟又乖乖的叫了一声：“叔叔。”

　　吴亦凡点点头，“哎。”算是回应。

　　卢宁对吴亦凡说：“最近还好吧，好久没来了啊。”

　　吴亦凡放下茶杯，说：“能怎么样，混得下去呗。”

　　卢宁一边笑一边摸儿子的头，说：“老板都这么说。”

　　又问：“怎么没带世勋来？上大学挺舒服的吧？”

　　吴亦凡脸色微变，说：“他不肯起，反正以后来的机会也多。也不舒服，大学挺辛苦的。”

　　“是，现在小孩子叫他起个床要人命。”卢宁摸着儿子的头，低头说：“我们家这个也是的，才给我从床上揪起来。”

　　“你们现在是不知道，以后东东也离了家，难得回来一次，你们哪还会是这态度？”东东就是张小弟弟。

　　卢宁不断应着，又说：“有机会一定要带世勋来玩玩。”

　　“肯定，总有时间。”

　　过了会儿，张艺兴对卢宁说：“你先带东东出去玩，我跟老吴说几句话。”

　　卢宁看看张艺兴，没多说话，就带着张小弟弟到门口换鞋。

　　张小弟弟还没搞清，问：“妈妈，我们干嘛去？”

　　“带你去玩。”

　　他凑到卢宁耳边问：“爸爸和吴叔叔干什么呢？”

　　卢宁点了一下他的脑门，说：“小孩子，问那么多。”

　　张艺兴听到脚步声渐远，“现在总好说了。”

　　“哎，难说。”

　　“吴亦凡你现在怎么屁事这么多？能有多大点事就难了。”

　　吴亦凡又叹了口气，“难以启齿。”

　　张艺兴换了个边，坐在他旁边，想了想，说：“你把别人肚子搞大了？”

　　“你开玩笑呢？”

　　“那什么事你倒是说，我看着都急。”

　　吴亦凡张了张口，握住张艺兴的手，说：“老张，我现在信得过的，能说这事的，就只有你了。”

　　张艺兴甩开他的手，“我是不是该感谢你？你他妈倒是说。”

　　吴亦凡简要跟他说了一下，张艺兴微微皱着眉看他，说：“那可是你儿子。”

　　“我知道我知道，可是我养他这么多年，你不是不晓得……”吴亦凡大力拽着自己的头发，显得痛苦不堪。

　　“没想到你现在还没打消那种念头。”张艺兴倒没有多惊讶，吴亦凡虽然没直白的跟他说过，但看起来他应该自己早察觉到。

　　“怎么打消！这种事不是一天两天就能改变的！我把他从我身边送出去不就是为了这个？！”吴亦凡低着头，看起来很憔悴。

　　张艺兴看他这样也不好过，试探着说：“你现在人到中年，会不会……喜欢的不同了？你试试找一个小男孩，看看行不行。”

　　吴亦凡不确定的问：“能行吗？”

　　“行的话就找别人，转移下注意力，要是不行的话你就试着找个女人，长期的，世勋也大了，你身边也该有个人了。”

　　晚上两个人到唐皇挑了个干净点的，让吴亦凡试试看有没有感觉。

　　张艺兴帮他看完就走了，两个人开了间房，那个小男孩洗完澡，换吴亦凡。

　　吴世勋在家吃屯着的东西吃了一天，有点腻了，早就想让吴亦凡回来做饭，无奈一天打不通，八点多看看钟，觉得实在等不下去了，又打了个电话。

　　电话这次接通是接通了，他说：“你什么时候回来，我快饿死了。”

　　那边安静了一会儿，他“喂”了好几声，那边才有声音，“您好，吴老板现在在忙，请问你有什么事吗？”

　　吴世勋屏息着没说话，过了一会儿，问：“你是谁？”

　　那边又是一阵安静，过后便挂了电话。

　　吴世勋看着被挂断的电话，心“砰砰砰”直跳，他连忙又颤抖着手打电话给张艺兴。

　　“喂，世勋啊，找我有什么……”

　　张艺兴还没说完就被打断，“我爸呢？！”气势汹汹的。

　　“你爸？我不知道，你不直接打给他问吗？”

　　“张叔叔，我求求你，你告诉我好不好？”这俩人做坏事都在一起。

　　“我真不知道，不过应该没事，你别想太多。”

　　“唐皇对不对？我爸现在在唐皇？”唐皇是吴亦凡他们经常应酬去的夜总会，吴世勋没去过，但是经常听到他们提过，那时候还没有什么顾忌，他问得多了，吴亦凡也不瞒着。

　　“叔叔跟你说，你别想那么多，可能你爸爸只是有事而已，等下就回来了。”张艺兴说完盯着电话看了会儿，也挂了电话。

　　小孩子什么时候神经这么敏感。

　　吴世勋不是什么都不知道，刚才那个男孩子叫吴亦凡“老板”，他在公司不会有员工接他电话，他也不能控制自己不去想，他几乎立马就肯定吴亦凡在唐皇。

　　吴亦凡洗完澡出来，坐在床边的小男孩举着手机跟他说：“吴老板，刚才有个人打电话给你，问你什么时候回去。”

　　吴亦凡一看已接来电，大脑一片空白，紧紧抓住男孩的胳膊大声吼：“谁准你碰我东西的！你们领班没教过！”

　　那个小男孩快吓懵了，面前这人的转变太大，颤颤巍巍的说：“我……我……手机响了好久……”

　　“那你就随意乱动客人的东西？你是没被打过还是没见过被客人打过？今天我给你破个例？”

　　他说话都快说不清，“对……对不起……真的对不起……”

　　吴亦凡在房内来回踱步足有五分钟，才火急火燎的穿衣服，末了才突然想起来，从钱包里掏出小费放在床上，硬是压制着说：“今晚多谢了。”

　　那个小男孩懵懵懂懂的捏着钱，下意识的答：“不用谢。”歪着脑袋想，也没什么好谢的。

　　吴亦凡马不停蹄的往回赶，他预感到，今晚肯定要出事。


	20. Chapter 20

　　第二十章

　　吴亦凡赶回家的时候，家里一片漆黑，他轻手轻脚的去主卧，没人，又去吴世勋的卧室，他怕闹醒他，没开灯，只就着窗外的一点月光，看到吴世勋背对着他，似乎是睡了。

　　他准备要关门，吴世勋却突然支起身转过头，在黑暗中看着他。

　　吴亦凡看他醒了，索性打开灯，问：“怎么了？”

　　吴世勋摇摇头。

　　关于晚上的事，吴亦凡想问又不敢问，他舔舔嘴唇，说：“晚上睡得好吗？”

　　吴世勋背靠在床头，眼睛睁一半，看起来没什么精神，说：“不太好。”

　　吴亦凡想了想，还是走进来，坐在他床边，吴世勋收了收腿给他让位子，他手都不知道该往哪里放，就撑着膝盖，说：“怎么？爸爸吵到你了？”

　　“梦太多。”

　　“做的什么梦？”

　　吴世勋看着他看了好一会儿，才说：“本来我做梦在吃冰淇淋，但是最后听到你脚步声就醒了，一口都没吃到。”

　　他哭丧着脸说，再多忍不住一点就能哭下来。其实他想说，你就不能不去找别人，但是他什么都不能说，他这么大了，到了应该学会隐藏自己心情的年纪了。

　　“那这算是爸爸的错了？”

　　吴亦凡不能说没松一口气，不管吴世勋知不知道他晚上是要去干什么的，但是起码没有正面起冲突，他就可以告诉自己，吴世勋只是为了一个没吃到嘴的冰淇淋。

　　吴世勋皱着鼻子“嗯”了一声。

　　“爸爸请你吃。”

　　可这冰淇淋拖了好久也没兑现，吴世勋在回校前几天终于逮住机会问吴亦凡，“我的冰淇淋呢？都好几个星期了。”

　　这段时间一直故意躲着他，能有机会去吃吗。

　　“还想着呢？”吴亦凡笑着刮了下他的鼻子。吴世勋在心里冷笑，表面上的平静。

　　虽然吴亦凡尽量减少两人接触的可能性，但好歹是名义上的父子，抬头不见低头见，又不能分居，那还不得把事闹大，他只能这么做。

　　“今天就带你去吃。”

　　“今天？”吴世勋故意做出幼稚的表情，但他的情绪一直惯于写在脸上，吴亦凡一看就看出来，却也不点破。

　　吴亦凡让他换鞋出门，“走。”

　　吴世勋隐隐觉得不太对，但是他却不知道哪里有问题，越是风平浪静，他心里就越是焦躁。

　　等到了甜品店，吴世勋又不想吃了，“饿了，我想吃饭。”

　　吴亦凡直接回头就走，“那回家吧。”

　　吴世勋回家刚准备坐下，看见客厅里多了两个人，吴妈妈和吴艺安，他想这两个人没有钥匙怎么进来的，偏头看到吴亦凡低头换鞋，一脸理所当然，他瞬间反应过来，她们进来确实是经过人允许的。

　　他没吱声，先坐下，“奶奶好，姑姑好。”

　　吴亦凡在他旁边坐下，说：“这次称呼要改了。”

　　吴世勋转头看他，等他下半句话。

　　吴亦凡双手交叉着放在膝盖上，说：“我想了想，我觉得还是让你和你的亲生父母在一起比较……”

　　“你做梦！你想把我送出去！你做梦！”吴世勋终于等到他把这话说出来，他想吴亦凡这人真狠心，他见过他把这份狠心用在很多人身上，没想到最后自己却是最明白它厉害的人。

　　“怎么跟你爸说话呢！世勋坐下！”吴妈妈正捧着一杯茶慢慢啜饮，嘴上说这话，脸上表情却是不在意，似乎她早就知道这种局面要发生。

　　“我爸？你问他是吗！他不就是想和我撇清关系吗！做梦！”吴世勋跑上楼，“砰”的一声关上门。

　　吴亦凡就是怕他跑，没想到他还是跑了，“我去劝劝他。”

　　吴妈妈一边喝茶一边凉凉的说：“下次别往房间跑，跑出去，让吴亦凡找不到。”

　　吴艺安有点急，说：“妈，你现在还有心思喝茶？”

　　“人可以等，茶不喝就凉了。”

　　吴艺安不能说自己妈，拿她没办法，叹了口气。

　　还好这次吴世勋没锁门，吴亦凡刚迈进一只脚，迎面就来一个枕头，不过力道不够，只扔在他脚面上，“你不是要把我送走吗！还来看我干什么！”

　　吴亦凡靠近哄他，先把小少爷的情绪稳定下来再说，“世勋你别闹，安静一点。”

　　“你怎么不直接给我下药把我运过去算了！这样最安静了！”吴世勋又生气又难过，不知道怎么办，看到吴亦凡凑过来就是一顿打，他使的力不大，但是混乱中扇了吴亦凡好几个巴掌，声音响亮，听起来让人胆战心惊的。

　　换成别人，或者是早几年，吴亦凡要是被这么扇耳光，肯定要把那人打进医院，不是他好打架，他脾气本来就有点暴躁，一巴掌和一拳，这是两回事。

　　吴亦凡听到“下药”俩字有点尴尬，只能抓住吴世勋的两只手，把他箍在自己怀里，“世勋，爸爸也有自己的事，你就乖乖听话不行吗。”

　　吴世勋抬起脸，不出乎意料的，脸上都是泪，他一边“呜呜”的哭一边说：“是不是我不跟你做，你就会把我送走？”

　　相比于做不做的问题，吴亦凡倒是对吴世勋记得那晚上的事更惊讶，他一直以为那天晚上吴世勋喝多了，又被下药，该是当成梦做过就忘了的，“你记得？”

　　“我怎么不记得，你总是把我当孩子，你真以为我什么都不知道？”吴世勋还是哭，吴亦凡想，如果重来一次，不是自己，而是别人，会不会让这孩子少留一点眼泪。

　　“你知道多少？”吴亦凡知道自己再不问，也许就没机会，自己一直护着长大的小玫瑰，什么时候学会藏了。

　　吴世勋却又不说了，“我什么不知道，我只知道你是我爸爸。”

　　他停止哭泣，拉着吴亦凡的衣角拽了拽，说：“别把我送走。”声音还带着呜咽的嘶哑。

　　“你不懂。”吴亦凡也不说他不懂什么，只是摇头。

　　“我哪里也不想去，我只想在陪在你身边，爸爸。”

　　“你能陪多久？”

　　“爸爸，你别总是不相信我。”谁都不会把小孩子说的话当真，明明吴世勋也二十了，在吴亦凡心里，他依然是个孩子。

　　吴亦凡看着他，突然笑了下，拍了拍他的脸，“爸爸相信你。”

　　其实不管吴世勋会不会在他身边，他都不会阻止，他也不会怨恨他扎入另一个世界的义无反顾，现在吴世勋还陪在他身边一天，他就赚一天。

　　他只是不对吴世勋说，他怕吴世勋不高兴，吴世勋肯定会反驳，为什么他总是这么不信任自己，要说这么丧气的话，吴亦凡见得多了，口头上说说，感情真的变质，到时候谁也做不了主，但是他也不在乎，他是吴世勋的监护人，他要做一辈子。

　　吴亦凡去开门，吴世勋急忙问：“你去哪儿？”

　　吴亦凡回头，笑着说：“跟她们说一声。”

　　吴世勋依然缺少安全感，“我不走！”

　　吴亦凡朝他点头，“嗯，不走。”

　　吴世勋才安心了。

　　吴艺安看到吴亦凡下楼，忙站起来问：“怎么说？”

　　吴亦凡摆摆手，说：“你一个人回去吧。”

　　“吴亦凡，”吴亦安连名带姓的叫他，“你把我从那么远叫回来，那时候还跟赶着投胎似的，就是让我过来看你们这一场闹剧？你逗我呢！”

　　吴亦凡扶着楼梯扶手，说：“他离不开我。”

　　吴亦安在原地不断来回踱着步，显得很急躁，说：“你不试试怎么知道他离不开你，孩子大了，哪儿能由得你。”

　　吴亦凡背对她站了会，才侧过半边身子，说：“其实是我离不开他，我真的没办法想象他不在我身边的样子。”

　　就像以前自己住院，托着张艺兴帮忙观照点的时候，他都无时不刻不在想着，他怕吴世勋过得不好，也怕他没有了自己会过得更好。

　　吴艺安以为自己看错了，吴亦凡什么时候说过这种话，他以前还总是嘲笑为爱痴情的男女，包括吴艺安，他总是一脸轻松的说，哪里会有人没了谁就活不下去。

　　吴亦凡并没有看着她，脸上像是在笑，眼睛却在哭泣。

　　吴艺安一时忘了要说什么，这样的吴亦凡对她来说，太陌生。

　　“妈，姐，你们先坐着，我去买菜，晚上就在这吃吧。”

　　吴亦凡走后，吴艺安这才想起自己来是为了什么，“耍我呢？”

　　吴妈妈还在喝茶，前后都不足一杯茶的功夫，“他都肯跟你打官司，现在怎么会这么容易就让你把小子接走。”

　　“你知道还催我赶快回来？”

　　吴妈妈皱眉，说：“怎么了？我想你了行不行？你不回来看看我，还不准我看看你？”

　　吴艺安无话可反驳，还被吴妈妈教训，“没孝心。”


	21. Chapter 21

　　第二十一章

　　当时是经不住小少爷的请求才答应了，等冷静下来细想，吴亦凡又开始头疼，以后的日子这么长，不是口头几句话随便说说就可以解决的问题。

　　话说的漂亮有什么用，就像当初吴艺安怀孕，除了他还有谁照顾吗，妈妈婆婆丈夫的活都给他一人包了，最后吴艺安只是一句“你辛苦了”。

　　好听的话谁不会说，吴亦凡可以把这事随便推给谁，再给一句“辛苦了”，能吗，现在吴世勋那个亲生父亲，吴亦凡连一面都没见过，他还担心过会不会夫妇俩来要吴世勋，也说一句，你养世勋这么多年辛苦了。

　　吴亦凡问过吴世勋几次，你知道我是你谁吗，这样对吗，说出去是要给人骂的知不知道，你接受得了吗，他还是笑着问的，一点不当真的样子。

　　吴世勋却总是一听这话就皱眉，旁边要是有书本或是抱枕之类的东西就直接砸上去，还一边说着，你烦不烦，你是我爸我知道。

　　吴亦凡要是再想说小少爷就不干了，手上拿着遥控器就指着他鼻子骂，我管那么多干什么，烦不烦，你要是再问我就打你。

　　吴亦凡就笑了，这主就是想不通的事就逃避，只是按着性子去做，也不想想是不是符合常理。

　　而且小少爷威胁人的方式也太落后了，吴亦凡还刮他鼻子，说，你还会打架了？什么时候爸爸帮你练练手？

　　别说，吴亦凡还真被打过。

　　那时候都到了用扇子的季节，吴世勋手上一把折扇，合起来就朝吴亦凡打过去，一边打还一边说，你烦死了，尽说些没用的。

　　还搬个小板凳坐在吴亦凡旁边，拿着扇子教育他。

　　一而再，再而三，都跟你说过多少次了，怎么就是不听！手上小扇子挥得有劲。

　　吴亦凡一把抓住扇子，被小少爷挣开，干什么呢！嬉皮笑脸的！严肃点！

　　吴亦凡觉得好笑，心想这话怎么有点耳熟，把吴妈妈用来教育他的话都用上了，哎，真亏，小时候被自己妈这么数落也就算了，已过不惑之年，半个身子入黄土的人，还要被儿子这么指着鼻子教育，是福是祸。

　　他抱怨，疼，这东西打人真疼。

　　吴世勋不信，骗谁呢，我都这么大了，才不信。

　　真疼，他把手臂举到小少爷的面前，你看，都有印子了，他“啧啧”两声，真狠心。

　　吴世勋斜眼瞥了一下，又“啪”的展开折扇，不甘心的哼了一声，说，谁叫你不听我话。

　　吴亦凡暗暗想，儿子越养越不听话，这哪是儿子，还附赠了一个老婆，还不讲理，任性野蛮，不听话就找打，这种逻辑都是跟谁学的。

　　有些问题总躲不掉，譬如关于做的问题，这事吴亦凡至少放了有半年才提，这种东西急不得，他跟吴世勋说，你大话说的不少。

　　吴世勋当然不服气，我说什么大话了？

　　吴亦凡用手指敲着桌子说，你当时说自己知道，还不准我出去找小姐，我怎么办，你知道什么？

　　小少爷一副理所当然的样子，说，存天理，灭人欲。

　　吴亦凡稍稍正色，对他说，你在爸爸身边……不安全。

　　吴世勋顺着他的话，问他，那怎么才安全？

　　吴亦凡有点苦恼，你真不懂假不懂，爸爸也是人，也有需求，你又不要爸爸找，又不能跟爸爸做，我……

　　吴世勋脸色不变，说，那就做呗。

　　说得倒挺简单。

　　父子俩面对面坐着谈论这种事，任谁来看都觉得不成体统。

　　这个问题不是吴亦凡问的太肤浅，他年轻的时候虽说没达到滥情的程度，但是起码不会亏待自己，女朋友或是一夜情都行，那时候对他来说，做不做可是大问题。

　　吴世勋说，做就做呗，有什么大不了，他还在吃冰淇淋，嘴上糊了一圈。

　　吴亦凡朝他示意，说，诚心点，你先把吃的放一边。

　　吴世勋听话把手上的杯子放在床头柜上，嘴也不擦，扑上去抱住吴亦凡的脖子，故意用童音说，爸爸你忍得好辛苦啊，要不要给你做个锦旗？

　　吴世勋不重，但是直接这么扑过来也有的受，吴亦凡闷哼一声，手在吴世勋的背上拍了拍，只是笑，还没来得及说话。

　　爸爸，我把你出去找小姐的钱都省下来了，是不是很能干？

　　爸爸，找一次小姐要多少钱，你按八折给我吧。

　　叽叽喳喳的，说个不停。

　　吴亦凡摸了摸他的头，轻柔的吻住他的嘴。

　　吴世勋与他亲密不是一朝一夕，也只和他一人这么亲密，在他看来，做就和吃饭呼吸一样为日常所需，如果吴亦凡想要。

　　尽管所有人都说，这样不对，但什么是对什么是错，又有谁能真的分清。

　　进去的时候，他甚至来不及考虑这样是不是有悖伦理，只是说着，轻点，轻点。

　　吴世勋做完还不安稳，好像特别话多，问吴亦凡，爸爸你买润滑剂了？

　　买了。

　　套呢？

　　也买了，吴亦凡拍了一下吴世勋的头，又说，要不然刚才用的是什么。

　　什么味的？

　　吴亦凡看他，问，你喜欢什么味？

　　冰淇淋味。

　　吴亦凡笑笑，越过他关掉了台灯，床头柜上杯子里的冰淇淋全都化成了水。

　　又是一年除夕，这次却是父子俩在家过，吴世勋不知道，今年吴艺安回来，去了吴家老房子过年。

　　吴亦凡坐在床上看电视，吴世勋洗完澡，光着两条腿，爬上床跨坐在吴亦凡跨上，用脸去蹭吴亦凡的下巴。

　　吴亦凡摸他已经有些发凉的大腿，说：“勉强的话可以不做。”

　　吴世勋吻他的耳朵，用气声说：“爸爸，我都洗干净了。”

　　吴世勋刚开始的时候觉得新鲜，什么都问，爸爸你喜欢什么姿势，我比较喜欢正面，爸爸你用的套多少钱一个，我们是不是要节省一点，上次沈秋阿姨的药哪里来的，她还有没有。

　　还好没被其他人听到，一点羞耻心都没有，吴亦凡都头疼，这种问题让他怎么回答，他只能含糊的说，嗯，随便，你喜欢就行，家里吃得起饭，不用担心，你去问她。

　　想了想，又补充说，不能问她，她不是好人，小心把你卖了。

　　开什么玩笑，万一吴世勋真去问，那他这张老脸往哪儿放，他都能想象得到沈秋一脸戏谑的跟他说，原来你有这种癖好。

　　对于这件事，吴世勋似乎不是很热衷，也看不出来厌恶，他回家的次数也不多，每次回来一定要做，吴亦凡也不是圣人。

　　吴亦凡拍拍他，让他下来，开门出去，过了会儿又回来，手上拿着一个袋子。

　　他放着这么好的机会，一点荤腥都不沾，真搞得自己柏拉图似的，要是以前他肯定一巴掌扇自己脸上，傻还是下面不行。

　　不过现在是现在，不急不急，该是他的，永远都是他的。

　　吴世勋坐在床上，看吴亦凡走到前面，把袋子放在他面前。

　　他看看吴亦凡，吴亦凡像是有点不耐的指了指袋子。

　　吴世勋打开袋子，里面是一件水红色的毛衣。

　　“你妈给你打的。”

　　吴世勋看看毛衣，再看看吴亦凡，显得手足无措。

　　自发生那件事，吴亦凡就一直不让吴艺安和吴世勋有任何接触，她寄来的东西也扔在一边藏起来，有不识相的人再问起，他半开玩笑的说，世勋没妈。

　　现在能自己把东西亲手给吴世勋已经是极限，嘴上还说是“你妈”给的，他终于是承认了。

　　吴亦凡摆摆手，偏过头说：“带到学校去吧。”

　　今晚到底是没做，远处依然是噼里啪啦的烟花爆竹声，爆竹声中一岁除，春风送暖入屠苏，一年一年，又是一年。

　　吴世勋叫他：“爸爸。”

　　“哎，”吴亦凡帮他掖掖被子，“还没睡啊。”

　　“等我长大之后，老了，丑了，你会不会就不喜欢我了？”

　　黑暗中，吴亦凡的笑声低沉，“想什么呢？不瞌睡吗？”

　　吴世勋不死心，继续说：“会不会？我那个时候牙齿只有几颗，说话都喷口水，头发也会掉，眼皮也都松了，变成三角眼，这么难看。”

　　吴亦凡叹了口气，轻声说：“等你长大了，爸爸就老了，爸爸比你先老，会死在你前面。”

　　吴世勋瞬间慌了神，他把脸埋在吴亦凡的怀里，声音有点哽咽，说：“爸爸你不要这样说，你一定会长命百岁。”

　　以前他还是一点点小的时候，可能只上幼儿园，也不知道为什么，吴世勋不知道是不是所有那个年纪的孩子都跟他一样，晚上常常睡不着觉，总是会想他长大以后，爸爸会老会死，会永远离开他，想到几欲落泪。

　　都说父亲是座山，只是吴亦凡这座，他无论如何也翻越不了。

　　吴世勋回学校的时候还是吴亦凡送的，次次都是这样，他看着他检过票，朝他挥手，让他回去。

　　吴亦凡点点头，“我知道，你走，到了打个电话。”火车站很吵，也不知道听不听得到，不过家长说的话也不外乎那几句。

　　吴亦凡一直在原地看着，吴世勋远走的背影早就有了一棵小树的样子。

　　有人问，如果这么喜欢，为什么不放在身边，怎么能放心？

　　吴亦凡大多一笑置之。

　　呵护的久了，他怎么能忍心，但是总要让他经受一下风吹雨打。

　　而且他一直对自己说，落叶归根，他总会回来的。

　　END


	22. Chapter 22

　　番外一《游乐园》

　　吴亦凡往锅里又加了一次水，把火调成小火，盖上锅盖，上楼进吴世勋的房间刚一看，不由无奈的笑了起来。

　　他把手往围裙上擦了擦，上前拍拍吴世勋的屁股，“起床了，小懒虫。”

　　时至盛夏，吴世勋身上只盖了条薄薄的空调被，不知道晚上怎么睡的，只有光溜溜的腿露在外面，一条长长的被子缠在胸口和脖子上，他本来就好出汗，现在头发都粘在脸上，虽然还睡着，但是脸上的表情看起来不太舒服。

　　吴世勋皱着眉哼哼了声，转了个身继续睡。

　　吴亦凡帮他把被子扯开，两手穿过腋下架着让他坐起来，天热人容易没力气，吴世勋闭着眼睛就往他身上靠，他连忙架住他，“别靠别靠，爸爸身上还穿着围裙呢，脏。”

　　吴世勋坐在床边上还忍不住打瞌睡，吴亦凡从衣柜里找出衣服给他套上，看他脖子上都泛光，抹了一把，说：“这么热干嘛不开空调？”

　　吴世勋才睁开眼，双眼无神的看着前方，有气无力的说：“开了，定时的，它自己又关了。”

　　“你热就开整夜好了。”吴亦凡拍拍吴世勋的肩，说，“手抬起来。”

　　吴世勋一只手伸进袖管里，打着哈欠说：“不是你说的叫我不要开整夜。”

　　“我那是怕你感冒。”吴亦凡又拍拍吴世勋的另一边肩膀，“快点，另一只手。”

　　吴世勋一句一动，眼睛眯着眯着又要闭起来。

　　“天越来越热，你自己出汗多自己不知道啊，”吴亦凡摸摸他的后背，说，“这都跟洗过澡一样了，多大人了，这点数没有啊。”

　　吴世勋慢悠悠的点了点头。

　　“行了行了，来，自己穿，”吴亦凡帮他把T恤穿好，把中裤放在他旁边，“我面条还在锅上呢，都快糊了，你快点。”

　　吴世勋一点力气都使不上，坐在床上看着裤子发呆。

　　吴亦凡走到门口回头看，还提醒他，说：“你快点，啊。”

　　“哦……”吴世勋看了下闹钟，已经八点多，才慢吞吞的起身。

　　等吴亦凡把面煮好，蛋煎好，从厨房出来，看吴世勋还没下来，就拿着筷子走到楼梯口向楼上喊，“快点啊，人呢。”

　　吴世勋立马喊道：“来了，马上就来。”没一会儿就噔噔噔的下楼来了。

　　“那个时候谁老是缠着我说要去游乐园的，现在起又不肯起。”

　　中考之前最后一个春游吴世勋因为当时发烧没能去的成，他平常身体骨子就不算强健，天气没真正热起来的时候，估计是只顾着一时舒服，晚上没穿睡衣，被子睡着睡着又蹬掉了，空调打了一夜，第二天起来头重脚轻，还想着要去学校。

　　吴亦凡看他这样哪能让他去，试了试温度，看烧着不算严重，就没去医院，让他在家躺了一天。

　　小少爷不高兴，软软的躺在床上手脚乱蹬，“我不要嘛，我要去学校。”

　　吴亦凡把时间给他看，说：“时间都过了，你就算现在去也来不及了。”

　　吴世勋眨巴着眼睛，可怜兮兮的看着他，说：“我想去春游嘛，其他人都去了，就我一个没得玩。”

　　可能是生病的缘故，也可能是刚起来没睡醒的原因，吴世勋的声音听起来不太清楚，本来说话就不清不楚的，现在听起来更是黏糊糊的，连哼哼都像是撒娇。

　　吴亦凡看的不忍心，坐在床边摸着他的额头，从上面看着他说：“可是你发烧成这样，爸爸怎么放心你一个人去呢，你这不是不懂事吗。”

　　又握住他的一只手，软着声音说：“就这么想去啊，春游有什么好玩的，平时不是叫你出去你都不肯吗？”

　　吴世勋把手缩回来，转个身背向他，不说话，一个人生闷气。

　　吴亦凡叹了口气，没办法，把大半个身子探过去看着他说：“今天去不了就不要想了好不好，等有时间了爸爸带你去玩，你想去哪里玩？”

　　小少爷这才正眼看他，吴亦凡突然觉得自己很像是深宫里的妃子，使劲浑身解数只为得到皇上轻轻一瞥，皇上受尽了好处还摆着一副臭脸，反倒跟被人占了便宜似的。

　　“真的？”吴世勋到底年纪小，有点开心的事脸上就藏不住，嘴紧紧抿着才没直接笑出来。

　　“真的，爸爸骗你有糖吃啊。”吴亦凡轻轻捏了捏他的脸，说，“想去哪里玩？”

　　吴世勋他们学校组织的初三去一个邻市的游乐场春游，第二工程刚完成，为了宣传搞活动，其实跟一般的游乐场都差不多，只是项目的名字改的花里胡哨了点，但是吴世勋本来就不喜欢往外面跑，没去过的地方才好奇。

　　吴世勋转向吴亦凡的方向，表情看上去明显情绪好了很多，想了下说：“我们这次春游是去的迈吉克，就在我们旁边，你知道吧。”

　　吴亦凡点点头，说：“想去啊？”

　　“嗯。”吴世勋还是没忍住，笑得甜甜的。

　　吴亦凡刮了下他的鼻子，笑骂道：“现在开心了？”

　　吴世勋咬着嘴唇，卖乖的点头。

　　到后来中考完，吴世勋嫌累，说要先休息一段时间，好好调整，吴亦凡没话说，就让他在家疯了一个月，之后他也是怕烦了，正好本市新开了一个大型游乐园，宣传做的挺有意思，吴亦凡问他要不就不要跑那么远，就在这里玩玩好了，吴世勋兴致也没当初高，不讲究，看差不多，就说好。

　　“谁不起了，我这不是起了吗。”吴世勋现在算是完全醒了，讨好的跟吴亦凡笑。

　　吴亦凡把一碗面放在吴世勋的位子上，嘀嘀咕咕的说，“还起了，现在才起，我都叫你多少次了。”

　　吴世勋没接他话，坐在凳子上晃着说：“筷子呢，筷子筷子，不早了，要快点吃。”

　　吴亦凡把筷子递给他，说：“知道迟了，还不早起，到那边都快十点了。”

　　吴世勋一边吸着面一边睁大眼睛看着他，没底气说：“哪会，没有那么迟。啊，烫。”

　　吴亦凡把一杯牛奶放在吴世勋面前，无奈又好笑的说：“烫就慢点吃，又没人跟你抢。”

　　时间过起来总是比想象中快，等他们到了游乐园，买好票进去，还没商量好先玩哪个项目，一看表都十点半了，天很热，人却不少，每个大型项目前面都有很长的队伍。

　　吴亦凡这天穿的很休闲，一件水蓝色衬衫，袖子卷到手肘处，一条亚麻色长裤，看起来还年轻好几岁。

　　他不是很怕热，但是在游乐场中央站了一会儿也是汗如雨下，吴世勋更是受不了，过冷过热对他来说都是问题，吴亦凡怕在大太阳底下站久了吴世勋要吃不消，就说：“要不就先找个地方把中饭吃了？”

　　现在人多，吴亦凡想着反正等也是等，先把饭的问题解决了，等别人都吃中饭，他们再出来玩，这样能玩的时间也多，也不要晒那么久。

　　吴世勋拿着地图研究，头都没抬，说：“不好不好。”

　　出来之前才吃的早饭，天这么热，食欲不振，现在怎么会饿。

　　吴亦凡看不过去，拿出湿巾一边给吴世勋擦汗一边说：“那先玩人不多的项目好不好，现在人这么多，等到中午都不一定能轮得到我们啊。”

　　吴世勋想这说的在理，而且他的耐心本来就不好，看看海盗船前面排着的长龙，就点点头。

　　但是人少的项目一般都是三到五岁的小孩子玩的，跟孩子一起玩的妈妈阿姨倒是不少，吴世勋一看就不乐意了。

　　吴亦凡看着一群小孩子吵吵闹闹的玩直笑，跟吴世勋说：“不错啊，也挺有意思的，你去试试看好了。”

　　吴世勋斜瞥着白了他一眼，本来挺好的兴致现在都没了。

　　“你看你看，这小嘴上都能挂油瓶了。”吴亦凡伸手揪他撅起的嘴，“还是听爸爸的话吧，先歇一下，等到饭点人肯定少，到时候也不要等，行不行？”

　　吴世勋心里堵着一口气，没说话。

　　吴亦凡凑到他面前，捏他的脸逗他，说：“行不行？行不行？”

　　吴世勋看吴亦凡难得这么活泼的样子，扑哧一声笑了出来。

　　吴亦凡搂着吴世勋的肩膀拖着他走，“好了好了，走，看看我们要去吃什么。”

　　但是天气热，他们早饭吃的也不早，逛了一圈都没什么想吃的，吴亦凡自己也没食欲，只喝了一杯可乐，也就没强迫吴世勋吃饱肚子的东西，吴世勋热的慌，说要吃冰淇淋，他也就允许了。

　　歇了大概一个小时，餐厅周边的人越来越多，吴世勋坐不住，拉着吴亦凡去一看，果然等的人少了很多，他高高兴兴拿出地图来看，想要先玩哪一个好。

　　吴亦凡瞄了眼花花绿绿的地图，觉得眼花，就随手一指最近的一个项目，说：“就玩这个吧，人也不多。”

　　天热了，关于水的项目也都是开放的，这个项目是从二十米的高处坐着船冲下来，吴世勋看着就觉得凉快，说好。

　　岸边和船的位置相差有一段距离，而且船上一次能坐好几个人，速度又那么快，吴亦凡站在旁边哪看的清谁是谁，冲下来的时候一声尖锐的女声，吴亦凡想到说不定吴世勋也在其中，忍不住笑起来。

　　吴世勋下来的时候头发上都湿了一半，不知道哪些是汗哪些是水，不过看起来很开心，到吴亦凡面前就开始把他的手翻过来看，又去掏他的口袋。

　　“找什么呢，你跟爸爸说。”吴亦凡有点摸不着头脑。

　　“纸，我要纸。”吴世勋直接把T恤下摆掀起来擦脸上，露出一点白白的肚皮，被吴亦凡一把打掉手。

　　吴亦凡帮他把下摆放下来，从口袋里掏出餐巾纸，说：“干什么呢，当在家呢，就一会儿也不能等。”

　　吴世勋任着吴亦凡帮他擦汗，说：“不要紧，我又不是女生。”

　　“哦，不是女生就行了，那你为什么不干脆打赤膊。”吴亦凡把吴世勋的刘海撩起来帮他擦。

　　其实学校对衣着打扮是有规定的，吴亦凡也想过要不要给他把刘海剪了，但是小孩子也有爱美之心，初中军训的时候剪过，当时吴世勋眼睛一睁看到镜子里的人都要哭了。

　　从他有记忆的时候开始，他就是半长的头发，陡然一换很不习惯，板寸显得整个人特楞，吴亦凡摸着一头有点扎手的头发，还笑着说，不错不错。

　　后来只是在学校检查的时候稍微剪短过，说什么吴世勋也不肯再剃一遍，其实孩子怎么样对于家长来说差别不大，不可能因为他剃了板寸就觉得难看，相反吴亦凡觉得板寸显得整个人很精神，只是吴亦凡想想本来那样也看惯了，就没逼着他。

　　“那不一样。”

　　“就知道犟嘴。”

　　吴世勋轻轻哼了一声，又拽着吴亦凡去玩别的。

　　渐渐兴头上来了，吴世勋当然是要玩更刺激的，跑到海盗船前面眼巴巴的看着吴亦凡。

　　吴亦凡被看得莫名其妙，说：“你想玩就去玩啊，看我干嘛？”又揉揉他的头，“你都这么大了，我还能不让你玩啊。”

　　吴世勋一蹦一跳的扑到吴亦凡的怀里，抬起头看他说：“你陪我玩。”

　　“我都一把年纪了，还陪你们这帮孩子凑热闹啊？”

　　吴世勋摸着吴亦凡光滑的下巴，说：“哪有哪有？胡子都没有，你是小年轻。”

　　吴亦凡笑着去握他的手，摇着头说：“不行不行，这像什么话？”

　　吴世勋在他怀里不停地扭动，跺着脚说：“你就陪我去。”

　　又勾着吴亦凡的脖子说：“爸爸，我一个人玩怕啊，你就陪我一起嘛。”

　　“你怕还玩？”

　　吴世勋理直气壮地说：“怕才有意思啊。”

　　这时候吴亦凡手机响起来，吴世勋想拿过来看，吴亦凡就把手机举起来让他够不到，吴世勋蹦了好几次也没抢到，“给我嘛给我嘛。”

　　“乖，不闹，接完电话就陪你去玩。”

　　吴世勋听到这句话眼睛一亮，说：“你自己说的啊，接完电话就陪我玩，不能反悔的。”

　　吴亦凡胡乱的点头，说：“嗯嗯，到时候肯定陪你玩，先让爸爸把这个电话接了。”

　　吴世勋就不闹了，站在吴亦凡旁边乖乖的等他讲完电话。

　　他试探性的问：“谁啊？”

　　吴亦凡把手机放回到裤子口袋里，说：“没谁，朋友。”

　　“朋友？你又哪个朋友要和你吃饭啊？”吴世勋靠的近，虽然吴亦凡已经尽量避着不让他听，那边声音也不大，但是他还是听到了一点。

　　吴亦凡揪着他的两个耳朵晃他的脑袋，咬牙笑着说：“耳朵就这个时候最好。”

　　吴世勋皱着眉抱怨，说：“怎么老是有阿姨找你吃饭啊，除了你就不能找别人了？”

　　“还玩不玩了，那正好，不玩爸爸就不陪你了。”吴亦凡说着就要走，被吴世勋一把拉住。

　　“哎哎，谁说不玩的。”这个时候还是有的玩最重要，其他的暂时不管，先放一边。

　　吴亦凡对这些没太大感觉，只是觉得确实有点刺激，怪不得现在年轻人都喜欢玩，但是吴世勋就不行了。

　　吴世勋就坐吴亦凡旁边，他不太喜欢尖叫，俯冲的时候因为失重，难受没力气，叫不出声，最多只能哼哼，下来的时候软在吴亦凡怀里，还轻声叫着，爸爸爸爸。

　　吴亦凡把他抱到一边的长凳上，说：“这么难受？”

　　吴世勋满头冷汗的点头，说：“累死了……”

　　坐着歇了一会儿，吴世勋看旁边还有云霄飞车，等力气回来之后，又跳起来要去玩那个。

　　“刚才才说再也不要玩了，现在又……”

　　吴世勋拉着吴亦凡往云霄飞车走，“难得来一次，不玩都亏了。”

　　“马上下来不要抱着树吐。”

　　吴世勋回头瞪他一眼，说：“才不会。”

　　玩了几个比较经典的项目之后，吴世勋才算真的认输，倒在餐饮外面的椅子上喘气，“不行了，我不行了……”

　　吴亦凡倒一点反应没有，坐在那等着他回过神。

　　“你怎么什么事都没有啊？”吴世勋看吴亦凡那么气定神闲的，不甘心的控诉。

　　吴亦凡的表情挺无辜，指了指身后的升降机，说：“就这？”

　　吴世勋从鼻子里出了一口气，转过头不看他，过了会儿又说：“爸爸，我饿了。”

　　“那走吧，去看看吃什么。”

　　吴亦凡牵着吴世勋一边走一边开玩笑，说：“我这都成三陪了啊，陪吃陪玩，你要付我工资的啊。”

　　吴世勋伸出两根手指说：“这才两个，不算三陪。”

　　“嗯？怎么不算，你不高兴了还要拿我出气，三陪小姐都没有服务的这么周到的。”

　　吴世勋把吴亦凡的头拉下来，在他脸上吧唧亲了一口，说：“一吻抵千金。”

　　吴亦凡笑着捏他的脸：“我只听说过男儿膝下有黄金，哪有人亲一下就当抵债的？”

　　小少爷还特别自豪的挺胸，说：“我啊。”

　　吴亦凡想，要是亲吻真的能抵债，那吴世勋这辈子该拿多少来还，大概是还不清了。

　　爷俩在外面吃过回家，到家门口一看，站着一个人。

　　沈秋转过头也看到他们，微笑着跟他们打招呼。

　　“阿姨好。”

　　沈秋摸摸吴世勋的头，说：“真乖。”

　　其实这才是吴世勋和沈秋的第一次见面。

　　吴亦凡问她什么事，沈秋看时间不早了，她也不知道在这等了多久，就把手上搭着的一件咖啡色针织开衫和一份资料给他，没说几句话就开车走了。

　　进门后，吴世勋凑过去问他：“刚才那个是不是就是白天给你打电话的？”

　　吴亦凡一边换鞋一边说：“不是。”

　　“她给你送什么东西？”

　　“工作上的资料。”

　　“那那件衣服呢？”其实资料也不急在一时。

　　吴亦凡的表情有一瞬间的尴尬，“以前落在那边的，我都快忘了。”

　　也没说落在哪里，针织开衫不是这个季节穿的，都不知道是多久以前的。

　　吴亦凡拍拍吴世勋的头，说：“行了，小孩子，问那么多干什么。”

　　吴世勋晃着头甩开他的手，从后面抱住他，说：“她是不是喜欢你？”

　　吴亦凡把他挪到自己面前，“你这样也不嫌热。”

　　“我看得出来。”吴世勋表情很认真的强调，“我不小了。”

　　吴亦凡有点无奈，只是微笑着摇头，没说话。

　　吴世勋却一点也不介意他不理自己，还在絮絮叨叨的说，“今天打电话约你吃饭的阿姨是不是也喜欢你，就我看到的，她都打给你好几次了。”

　　吴世勋那小大人的样子让吴亦凡想到他小学在全年级面前演讲，说是全年级，其实不过也就两个班，一百多几个人，小少爷用糯糯的奶音讲着那些人生大道理。

　　他在台下看着，胸口里不由自主的充斥着骄傲的情绪，满满的就快溢出来，心脏跳得很快，这样小的事情也许对于他经受的那些困苦和荣耀来说，根本连百分之一都算不上，但是那时候他却觉得这就是他终生的追求，他想要的不过是吴世勋过的顺利、平安、快乐，多么简单。

　　甚至那份演讲稿其中很大一部分是经他的手，老师们怎么不想想，这种口吻怎么可能是一个才上小学的孩子写的出来的。

　　吴世勋挺看重那次演讲，自己把初稿写好之后，兴致勃勃的去拿给吴亦凡看，吴亦凡本来也只是想指导一下，但是看他那么仔细的样子，平常晚上八点就早早爬上床，那次却看着他修改自己的文章到九点，哈欠打个不停，眼角都有泪水，吴亦凡不舍得让他失望，让他先睡，小学生短短三百字的演讲稿，他怕文字不够出彩，又怕太过成熟让老师怀疑，一直到凌晨才成稿。

　　小少爷咬字不清晰，那时候正好又在换牙，门牙下面缺了一个，不是特别影响说话，但是他总是下意识的去舔那个凹槽，这让他的发音更不清楚。

　　吴世勋背稿子的时候有很多字不认识，那个时候幼儿园不教拼音，他才上小学，拼音还没学完，字典肯定是不会用的，他就总是去烦吴亦凡，在他处理工作事宜的时候噔噔噔跑过来，趴在他大腿上，小胖手指着一个字一个字的问他。

　　但是小孩子哪能一时间记住那么多，没过一会儿就又来问一遍，后来吴亦凡都被烦的笑出来了，估计他也有点不好意思，手背在身后揪着衣服说，这么多，我记不住啊。

　　吴亦凡把他抱到腿上，问他，汉语拼音学到哪儿了。

　　吴世勋扭捏着说，二十六个字母还没能都会写。

　　毕竟才开学不久，那所小学不知道怎么心血来潮，说要为新生办一个活动，让优秀的学生在全年级进行演讲，其实他们也不想想，那只是小学，幼儿园毕业的孩子连笔还没能抓稳，能指望他们写一篇出师表吗。

　　吴亦凡想了想，把那些读音一个个读给吴世勋听，问他第一时间想到什么，就把那个字标在上面，就像一开始学英语的学生会在上面标拼音一样。

　　吴亦凡说：“不是上次打电话的那个。”

　　吴世勋皱眉，貌似还有点生气的锤他的肩，“不是？到底有多少个？那么多人喜欢你的话，那根本就不行嘛，你只有一个，不够分的。”

　　小孩子的道理你总是没办法理解，也没办法说服，他们只是希望你就像虔诚的教徒一样，把他们当成至高无上的信仰，以他们的发言为宗旨，以他们的存在为恒星，要你们一直围着他转。

　　吴亦凡想，没办法，我就这么个宝贝，就让我做你的信徒吧。

　　吴亦凡托着吴世勋的屁股把他抱起来，仰视着他，说：“爸爸不喜欢她们。”

　　吴世勋双手顺势勾住他的脖子，这才有点满意，说：“那你喜欢谁啊？”

　　这种话问的太蠢，太俗套，吴亦凡很不喜欢别人问他这个问题，尽管很多女人或是女孩问过，这简直就像是一个陷阱。

　　吴亦凡亲了一下吴世勋的嘴唇，温柔又专注的看着他，说：“我爱你，我永远爱你。”

　　吴世勋笑得像掉进糖罐子里，他只是问他喜欢，他却那么轻易的说出了爱，也许吴亦凡对他来说，总是有多的数不清的爱。

　　我永远爱你，这句话一生会对几个人说。

　　番外一《游乐园》END


	23. Chapter 23

　　番外二《你很像他》

　　吴世勋大学毕业，被系里选作代表，做结业演讲，这不是小事，反正也没多远，吴亦凡高高兴兴的开着车带着家里两个老的一起去，吴家老房子周围的大都是几十年的熟人，看这架势不免问一句，还以为这是要去度假。

　　他们本来是想早一天过去，时间比较充沛，这样也能看看吴世勋，但是早先打电话吴亦凡这么随口一提的时候，小少爷就不高兴了。

　　吴亦凡靠在床头上，轻轻地问，就连捧着手机的动作都是轻柔的，“世勋啊，爸爸早一天过去好不好？”

　　那边立即说：“不好。”声音还是脆生生的，一掐都能拧出水来，吴亦凡想，这都要毕业了，但是哪里有个大人的样子，还演讲呢，想着想着就笑起来，自家的这位小祖宗也有这一天。

　　“早一天过去还能去你们学校看看啊。”

　　小少爷不服气，说：“你送我来的时候不是看过了吗？”

　　吴亦凡坐了起来，一边拿过床头柜上放着的一本杂志漫不经心的翻了起来，一边说：“那哪一样？那时候还给你带过去那么多东西，怎么能好好看？”

　　那边“唔”了一声，刚想反驳，被吴亦凡的话压了下去，“乖，爸爸给你带点东西过去好不好，想吃什么，红烧肉还是糖醋排骨？”

　　吴世勋没跟上他的节奏，刚才要说的话还没组织好说出口，这边吴亦凡又问他吃什么，不知道该先说哪个，顿了一下，吴亦凡就自顾自地说：“这个天不知道这些东西带过去会不会坏啊，应该不会，反正也没几个小时。”

　　又像想起来什么一样，说：“快到端午节了吧，要不要爸爸给你包点粽子，煮好了带过去，好不好？”

　　吴亦凡为他想的太周到，吴世勋差点想不起来拒绝的话。

　　吴世勋等他说的差不多了，才终于找到机会说：“嗯，爸爸……”

　　吴亦凡把手里的杂志合起来，也不知道看进去了什么，说：“哎，爸爸在，粽子给你包点肉的，再包点蜜枣的，一个味道的吃的容易腻，天本来就热……”

　　吴世勋不知道该哭还是该笑，“爸爸！”

　　吴亦凡象征性的把手机往远处拉了拉，其实吴世勋的音量怎么也大不起来，他的声音又软又粘，像是水放多的了糯米饭，“爸爸，你们不要早来。”

　　“怎么了？”吴亦凡关切的问，“发生什么事了？不方便爸爸过去？”

　　“不是……”

　　“那是什么啊？学校规定的？”吴亦凡掀被子下床，他一个人在家，白天在公司吹了一天的空调，独立的小二层周围环境好，从小区进门的地方往里看一篇郁郁葱葱的绿，看了就觉得阴凉，晚上倒不怎么难忍受，他就没开空调。

　　吴亦凡把窗户打开，留着纱窗，看着外面昏暗的灯光，有点不耐烦的说：“这什么学校？这都要管？”

　　“没有，没有，学校没说什么。”吴世勋一边说还一边摇头，都没意识到那边根本看不见。

　　吴亦凡这才微微松了口气，离他上大学都是二十多年前的事了，他有时候看新闻，大学发生的事真是令人匪夷所思，他搞不清现在是什么行情，连这种事都担心起来，吴世勋不知道家长怎么想的，还偷偷的撇嘴，爸爸真笨。

　　“那是什么？爸爸自己给你包，自己给你煮，不要奶奶包的。”

　　以前有一次父子俩在端午节的时候回去玩过，那年芦苇长得特别好，吴妈妈一次性包了很多，干脆就让吴亦凡别自己动手了，她也心疼儿子，就给父子俩带了二十个。

　　还好吴亦凡是开车来的，要不然这么多拎着可要重死了，老人说的话又不能不听，吴妈妈本来就是个比较强势的女人，在门口就扯开嗓门喊开了。

　　难得回次家，也不想想我和你爸，就两个人在家，你爸那个人整天还就知道到处转，游魂一样，叫你们带点东西回去又怎么了，委屈你们了啊。

　　别说吴亦凡，吴世勋都不敢不从，主动从吴妈妈手里接过来，他还看了看那粽子的卖相，个特大，一个可能得有三四两。

　　后来大多是吴亦凡吃的，还带去单位给部门的人分了，老人包的，不精细，吴世勋嫌糯米压的太松，没口感，跟以前吃的不一样，吴亦凡当时还觉得好笑，就他这个少爷心性，吃东西大多是吃味道，现在还知道口感了。

　　吴世勋支支吾吾的像是在找正确的措辞，“除了你，还有别人来吗？”

　　他这意思就是问吴亦凡的爸妈会不会也跟着来，家里人除了吴亦凡，也没其他人了，吴艺安现在经常寄东西回家，但她自己回来的次数却越来越少。

　　“爷爷奶奶也过去，他们也想看看你演讲啊。”吴亦凡的语气听起来都能感觉到他在笑，那自豪骄傲的样子让吴世勋不禁脸红。

　　“嗯……”吴世勋显得有些犹豫，“你们不要早过来……”

　　吴亦凡知道吴世勋跟自己爸妈关系不亲，以为是他怕尴尬，想想反正过几天就一起回来了，“好好，爸爸按时过去好不好，到时候爸爸接你回家。”

　　吴世勋脑子里装着的除了他爸爸还有好多好多，哪个人能猜得到他每天都在想些什么。

　　他认为自己是个大人了，不能再随着自己的想法任性，他想吴亦凡想得要命，这几天晚上都睡不了几个小时，他自己也不知道为什么，大学也四年下来了，该习惯的早习惯了，但就是天还没亮的时候就醒过来，依稀还记得梦境里几近于真实可触的景象，闭上眼睛稍微回味一下都禁不住颤抖，有些人不能想，越是想，现实的冰冷越是让人窒息。

　　他想自己是越来越能理解那些古老的情诗，那些老套俗气的文字一遍遍在他的脑海里徘徊，他不知道初恋是什么感觉，但他觉得，也许这就像是初恋那样的悸动吧，他完全不能控制自己。

　　他担心会打扰到吴亦凡，却又带着一点狡黠和甜蜜，像是沉浸在爱情里的诗人，把难以传达到爱人那边的思念都写成短信发给吴亦凡。

　　但是在他要发过去的时候似乎却觉得还不够，他又拿出纸笔把那些难以启齿的话付诸于笔端，再拍下来发过去。

　　那白纸上的字就像是吴世勋的人，在赤裸裸的对吴亦凡诉说着他的爱，他的思念，吴亦凡对于这种方式很受用。

　　吴亦凡不知道吴世勋是不是故意的，他是不是知道，这种方式就像是富家小姐无意落下的手帕，捡还是不捡，会不会上了他的当，吴亦凡叼着烟吃吃的笑，吴世勋这是跟谁学的，真是不行啊，要好好教育。

　　我愿我的思念，

　　就像是那飘在空中的蒲公英，

　　自由自在，

　　正如我对你的赤诚的爱，

　　它膨胀的已让我承受不下，

　　就让它乘着风飞翔，

　　如同孩子回到母亲的怀抱一样，

　　落在你的窗台。

　　我多希望，

　　你的那边，

　　也适逢阳光灿烂的天气，

　　好让你能在刚醒来的第一刻，

　　打开窗户的第一眼，

　　就可以看到它，

　　但是请不要，

　　请别对它的渺小不屑一顾，

　　我只是这万物中微不足道的沧海一粟，

　　这一朵轻的随风而行的蒲公英啊，

　　那却是我全部的爱。

　　吴亦凡甚至可以想象得出吴世勋念这些诗的样子，他咬字的含糊，没有抑扬顿挫的语调，这就足够了，他想，再多一点自己就该消受不起了。

　　吴世勋在台上认真的作报告，笔直地站着，像是一颗刚刚长成的青松，他微垂着眼脸，看起来平静而冷淡，演讲稿的边缘却都被手心的汗濡湿。

　　吴亦凡一边听还一边想，这说话不清不楚的，谁能听得懂。

　　其实吴世勋咬字已经很清晰，但是吴亦凡听了这么多年，无论他说成什么样，在家长耳中还是一点都没变。

　　吴爸爸性格内敛，就只是专心的听，吴妈妈拉着吴亦凡，不断的唉声叹气。

　　吴亦凡随口应着，偏头一看却看到吴妈妈的眼睛都红了，他一边拍着吴妈妈的肩安慰，一边眼中还在台上的吴世勋身上转，“妈，你这是干什么啊。”

　　吴妈妈想说话，但是开口还是变成了叹息。

　　吴爸爸也转过身，小声的安慰吴妈妈，过了会，吴妈妈才又拉着吴亦凡的手，一边轻轻的拍一边指着吴世勋说，“世勋啊，他这样子，就跟你小时候一模一样。”

　　吴亦凡笑笑，反手握住吴妈妈的手。

　　“那说话的样子，站着的姿势，包括拿本子时候的那个方式啊，就像跟你一个模子刻出来的。”吴妈妈一手抓着吴亦凡的手，另一只手还比划着。

　　“我养出来的，不像我像谁。”

　　吴妈妈看看吴亦凡，又看看吴世勋，不住的点头。

　　番外二《你很像他》END


	24. Chapter 24

　　番外三《他的孩子》

　　“我要跟她离婚。”

　　吴世勋这么跟吴亦凡说的时候，吴亦凡差点把手里的茶杯摔了。

　　他把茶杯放在桌上，想了想又把茶杯放的离手边远了点，说：“你们俩结婚之后有两年吗？”

　　吴世勋拿出一根烟叼在嘴上，打火机还没掏出来，吴亦凡给他抢过来一把扔进垃圾桶，“刚吃完早饭，你烟还是少抽。”

　　吴亦凡不记得吴世勋是从什么时候开始学会抽烟的，只是有天他洗衣服的时候，无意从吴世勋的外套口袋里掏出半包烟，当时他是有点惊讶，但是都说子不教父之过，他自己抽烟就挺厉害，他也想过自己平时对他的限制是不是太多了，毕竟吴世勋也这么大了，他就没说不允许他抽烟的话。

　　不过他不太喜欢和小儿子一起抽烟，有一次在外面碰见同事，吴世勋是小辈，以前跟人生疏那是不懂事，但是现在不能还和以前一样，为表示尊敬他就动作快了点，给那位叔叔奉上烟，又主动给点上。

　　那个同事跟吴亦凡也是老交情，平时经常开点玩笑，就示意吴世勋，说：“也孝敬一下你爸啊。”

　　吴世勋磕了磕烟盒，倒出半根烟身，递给吴亦凡，笑着说：“来一根？”

　　吴亦凡没接，跟同事没说几句话就走了。

　　他那脸黑的吓人，吴世勋被唬的后一路都不敢怎么说话，当时吴亦凡没控制住，他知道自己的表情肯定不好看，再晚一步他怕他自己把那个同事嘴上点着的烟直接拍他嘴里。

　　吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇，低着头说：“我跟她过不下去了。”

　　“过不下去？”吴亦凡把报纸啪的一声扔在桌上，起身叉着腰来回踱步，“你们是怎么过不下去？经济问题？政治问题？还是感情问题？”

　　吴亦凡说的话虽然是在问他，但是语气满是不屑，他想要是说钱不够，这一巴掌就是吴世勋自己打自己，他为了这两个人的婚姻，投入的比谁都多，有谁有资格在他面前说，这个婚结的不顺心，不满意。

　　“感情问题？”吴世勋像是在重复吴亦凡的话，冷哼了一声。

　　虽然他的声音不大，但是吴亦凡还是听到了，他皱着眉看吴世勋，说：“感情问题？你们有什么感情问题？”

　　吴世勋抬头看他，那眼神不再像少年时明亮，却刺得他的心一阵阵的疼，“感情问题？我跟她的感情问题，就是我们从来就没有感情。”

　　“没感情？那佑生不是你们的？难道是我生的？”

　　吴佑生是吴世勋和现任妻子的儿子，不过很快，就要变成前妻了。

　　吴世勋踢了一下桌腿，满不在乎的说：“不就是为你生的吗。”

　　“你说什么？”吴亦凡背着光站在他面前，吴世勋整个人几乎都被包在他的阴影中，早晨初升的太阳照的室里一片亮堂，却越是显得吴亦凡的表情晦暗不明。

　　“有本事你再说一遍？”

　　“我跟她之间根本就谈不上感情，这东西说都不要说，现在你听清楚了，这婚是离定了。”说完这话吴世勋就把目光转开，看着地板，语气像是挑衅似的说，“哼，我有什么不敢的。”

　　吴亦凡吸了几口气，不断点着头说：“是，你有什么不敢的，我说的话你从来都不听，你最能。”

　　吴世勋像是被电触到一样，那种感觉很难形容，他只是觉得全身都难受，“我不就是听你的话吗，你的话我哪句不听？”

　　“我就是听了你的话去跟她见面，带她去海边玩，到她单位去给她送汤，下那么大的雨我还要骑着自行车去接她，就是听了你的话才会有了这个孩子。”吴世勋坐在椅子上仰着头看吴亦凡，语气软弱又疲惫，“爸爸，你还要我怎么做？”

　　当时那天下着大雨，吴世勋的女朋友还只是女朋友，她晚上坐高铁从邻市回来，打了个电话给吴世勋，叫他别去接了，但是吴亦凡却让他立即就走，去车站候着。

　　他觉得莫名其妙，雨这么大，但也不是打不到车，而且都说了让自己别去，吃饱了撑的大半夜的跑那么远。

　　吴亦凡语重心长的跟他说：“世勋，你加加油，就当是为爸爸做的，好不好，爸爸就当欠你的，以后你要什么，爸爸肯定还给你。”

　　吴亦凡也不放心，他陪着吴世勋到车站，从后车厢拿出折叠型的自行车展开，让他推着，只是从车走到门口的一小段路，吴世勋整个身上都湿了。

　　他女朋友看到他这么狼狈，眼泪当场就掉下来，他照着吴亦凡教他的话说：“你挂了电话之后我就来了，雨太大，打不到车，我只能骑车来，等一下出去我给你叫的士。”

　　吴世勋觉得挺困惑，也许这么做会让人感动，但现在这社会上，有哪个姑娘愿意嫁个只有自行车的人，连件雨衣也没有，也太寒碜了。

　　但是他不知道，他这个样子，穿了一件条纹衬衫，下身一条深棕色的裤子，配着辆自行车，对于恋爱中的女孩，那杀伤力有多大。

　　吴亦凡坐在车中，远远看着吴世勋和那个女孩上了一辆车，那画面可真是令人感动，这一对般配的小情侣啊，他禁不住叹息，不知道是欣慰，还是悲伤。

　　世勋，你要相信，爸爸都是为你好。

　　吴亦凡把吴世勋都罩在自己的阴影下，他难得一次的这么想，自己对于这个孩子的影响是不是太大了。

　　他拼尽全力为他塑造一个能够滋养他，让他按照最好的方式生长的温室，却不知道从什么时候开始，这个孩子变得越来越像自己，这让他感到无力。

　　他连他的成长道路都控制了方向，却完全无法扭转这种趋势。

　　但是他舍不得放他离开，他不能潇洒的朝他挥挥手，说你走吧。

　　他曾经想过，也许在他老的动不了的时候，他就能这么做，但是他现在却觉得，以前自己还是太年轻，他时常在夜里想，他是要拖着这个孩子入坟墓的，这对吴世勋太不公平，可怎么是好。

　　这婚最后还是离了，很平静，除了开始吴亦凡不同意之外，顺利的似乎理所当然。

　　晚上，吴世勋爬上床，他看着吴亦凡最近为这事闷闷不乐，有意讨好他，把杯子里的最后一口牛奶含在嘴里，像小狗一样用鼻子嘴唇去蹭吴亦凡的脸颊，吴亦凡被他的这种行为逗的想笑，他看家长心情渐渐好起来，才循到吴亦凡的嘴吻下去。

　　这么多年，在外人看来，吴世勋变了不少，但是只是睡前要喝牛奶这么个小习惯，他都还保持着。

　　牛奶顺着嘴角流了吴亦凡一脖子，吴世勋像是贪嘴一样，一点点的吮掉，吴亦凡身子渐渐热起来，他一只手揽住吴世勋的腰向自己靠的近了点，另一只手从睡衣下面伸进去，缓慢而又有力的抚摸吴世勋的肌肤。

　　吴世勋一路吻下去，隔着内裤舔舐着吴亦凡已经微微硬挺的欲望，像是猫咪舔食一样，一下一下的用舌头挑逗，吴亦凡反应不大，他自己却像是玩得很开心，索性拉下内裤直接吞吐起来。

　　吴亦凡看着被子的一块上上下下的动，不禁轻柔的摸了上去，那就像是一个自己驯养的小宠物，娇生惯养，你以为他笨的连走路的时候都没办法支撑自己的身体，但是你惊讶的发现，他会的似乎比你想的多得多。

　　吴亦凡笑的温柔，喘息却渐渐变得粗重。

　　吴世勋一把掀开被子，头发凌乱，眼神迷离，手上还虚虚的圈着吴亦凡完全勃发的欲望，他舔了舔嘴边湿润的液体，嘟着太过用力而充血的嘴唇，眼睛笑着眯成一条线，说：“爸爸，我都快死了。”

　　他是想说他在被子里快呼吸不过来了，吴亦凡指尖微微用力的揉着他蓬乱的头发，轻轻笑了笑，这话说的就像是给他打了一管强效的催情剂。

　　吴亦凡双手把着吴世勋的跨把他拉向自己，他抵着他的鼻尖，他的声音本来就比较低沉，这时候听起来越发不像他原本的音色，“爸爸让你死，爸爸陪你。”

　　吴世勋跨坐在吴亦凡的身上，上身紧紧贴着吴亦凡的胸膛，双手勾着他的脖子吻他，下身还在不断磨蹭着吴亦凡的欲望。

　　吴亦凡手伸进吴世勋的裤子里，揉捏着他的臀部，吴世勋却一把推开他，交接的双唇分开的时候还有啵的一声，在只有两个人的室内，显得尤其响亮。

　　吴世勋下床在床头柜里找安全套和润滑剂，他明显有点急了，拉抽屉的手都不太稳，像是毒瘾发作，他呼吸的频率都毫无章法。

　　他把润滑剂放在床头柜上，就着弯下腰的姿势一下就脱掉了内裤，吴亦凡还没来得及说话，他朝着吴世勋的方向伸出手，微微惊呼了一声，“哎。”

　　吴世勋抬头，眼神无辜的看着他，“嗯？”

　　吴亦凡靠在床头，笑着垂下手臂，叹了口气，说：“动作怎么这么快啊。”

　　吴世勋脱掉内裤之后就不知道该怎么做了，一手拿着润滑剂，一手拿着安全套，看看自己白花花的腿，又看看吴亦凡，表情有点尴尬的站着。

　　吴亦凡朝他招招手，他像个没完成任务的孩子一样，手臂紧贴在身体两侧，脚步拖拉的走过去，吴亦凡一把抱住他，把他放在身侧，蜻蜓点水般的吻了一下他微微发红的脸颊，轻声说：“小笨蛋。”

　　吴世勋被他亲的有点痒，转过头只是看着吴亦凡一侧的肩膀，任着吴亦凡把他的双腿屈起来。

　　他想到小时候不知道怎么的生了阴虱，开始他不知道怎么回事，只是觉得痒，后来实在受不了了才跟吴亦凡说。

　　那是晚上，吴亦凡一看，不禁皱眉，平常很注意卫生，小小年纪怎么会长这个，药店这时候也关门了，但是吴世勋一味说痒，他只能暂时拿着浸了热水的毛巾给吴世勋小心的擦，那时候就是现在这个姿势。

　　吴世勋被烫的一缩一缩的，但是吴亦凡的手却整个都红了。

　　吴亦凡俯身吻住吴世勋，慢慢的把自己插了进去。

　　吴世勋起初有点喘不过气，渐渐抓到了节奏，攀着他的肩膀，开始随着他的频率摇了起来。

　　第二天，吴世勋睡到中午才起来，刚进客厅就看到吴亦凡双手撑着吴佑生的身子，让他踩在沙发上玩。

　　虽然毫无疑问，他对于吴亦凡是有感情的，而且这也不是他第一次，但是他却产生了昨天他是被人白睡的了错觉。

　　其实他也没变多少，这少爷脾气一上来，别管谁对谁错，就跟整个世界都欠了自己似的。

　　吴世勋几步冲到吴亦凡面前，指着才九个月大的吴佑生，问：“这是怎么回事？”

　　吴亦凡挥了挥吴世勋的手，把着吴佑生的手稍稍紧了点，他侧过身子护着他，“你别指着孩子，要是万一碰到他，伤到了怎么办。”

　　“我这好不容易才解决了一件事，爸，你能不能别给我……”添乱两个字含在嘴里怎么都出不去，他在吴亦凡面前永远都不能说这种话，吴世勋在心里立马给了自己俩巴掌。

　　吴亦凡把吴佑生抱在怀里，没看吴世勋，说：“好了好了，你不愿意处理，我自己去跟她谈的，事情我也都知道了。”

　　吴世勋只是木木的站着，昨天晚上的后劲似乎还没缓过来。

　　“她还年轻，既然又找了个人，当然还是不要带着个孩子的好。”

　　她说的是吴世勋前妻，虽然她是爱吴世勋，但就算再深刻的爱，怎么经得起吴世勋的不上心，有外遇是迟早的事，吴世勋知道，也就当睁只眼闭只眼，其实心里高兴死了，就差把那人请回家吃顿饭。

　　吴亦凡微微摇了摇头，有点语重心长的说：“这事你就签了个字，管都不管，好歹那姑娘也给我们吴家留了后，我替你给那姑娘补偿了些。”

　　吴亦凡为吴世勋这事，一本本的存折甩出去，眼睛都不带眨一下。

　　“这个孩子你养啊，我不要。”

　　吴亦凡斜着眼瞥了吴世勋一下，微挑了下眉，似笑非笑的说：“你今天精神还不错啊，出去跑两圈？”

　　他这是拿吴世勋开玩笑，昨天那样，今天双腿分的开点都有点感觉，再说吴世勋这身体素质本来就不怎么好，吴亦凡知道他，哪次不是刻意留了情。

　　现在吴世勋别说跑步，就是快点走也有点吃力。

　　吴世勋被他一硌，都不知道该说什么，站在那不知道该走还是该留。

　　吴亦凡逗着吴佑生，那样子就真的像是个慈爱的爷爷，吴世勋克制不住一阵阵往上冒的火气，吴亦凡看吴佑生的那种眼神他觉得眼熟。

　　吴世勋被吴亦凡保护的很好，人情世故知道的迟，成长的路比较长，他似乎清晰的记得，他小时候的那十几年，吴亦凡也是用这么一种眼神看着他，无论是他在眼前，还是转身，只要他看见吴亦凡，他总是这么一种眼神，那眼神太过深情，不论谁看到，都不会怀疑那是有多么的爱。

　　有时候，吴世勋有个不如意，但是仅仅只是看着吴亦凡，就觉得自己的那点苛刻的要求都可以说是过分了，让小少爷认识到这个问题，就他这个脾气，那还真是不太容易的。

　　虽然他不太想承认，但某种程度上，他被吴亦凡的那种眼神心甘情愿的圈在他的世界好久好久。

　　吴亦凡一边逗着吴佑生，一边说：“你看，他跟你多像，真跟你小时候一模一样。”

　　吴佑生其实跟吴世勋不能说是一个模子刻出来的，他眼睛不像吴家人，是水灵灵的杏仁眼，这是像他妈，但是鼻子以下却真的跟吴世勋不能再像了。

　　其实孩子这么小，模样还没长开，哪能看得出来什么样子，更别说像谁，但是吴亦凡看吴世勋看了这么多年，他比吴世勋更了解他自己。

　　吴世勋禁不住打了个冷战，他找不到为什么害怕的原因，脑子里很多想法在一起乱撞，让他有点不能平静。

　　他不由得觉得有点悲哀，他想单膝跪下来，对吴亦凡说，爸爸，到底谁是谁的替代品。

　　他又不敢问，这么多年，他误会了吴亦凡很多次，他实在不能称之为一个孝顺的好儿子，他怕再伤了吴亦凡的心。

　　吴世勋半天才找到自己的声音，他哑着嗓子叫：“爸爸。”

　　这声音和他昨天在床上的声音，乍听起来叫的有点像，却又不像。

　　吴亦凡抬头看着他，却也只是看着他。

　　吴世勋的喉结动了动，说：“爸爸，你还喜欢我吗？”

　　吴亦凡却笑了，他握住吴世勋的手捏了捏，又轻轻拍了拍他的腿，说：“这时候才起来，饿了吧，厨房锅里有粥，去吃点。”

　　吴世勋不知道自己是怎么走的，等他反应过来，他正抱着高压锅，他看着煮的泛着甜香的小米粥，却无声的留下了泪。

　　吴亦凡看着吴佑生，轻轻的叹了口气。

　　佑生佑生，这名字就是他取的，他也希望，如果自己到了那一天，舍不得拉着吴世勋下坟墓，那起码能让这个孩子佑护吴世勋余下的一生。

　　番外三《他的孩子》END


	25. Chapter 25

番外四《婚礼》

　　“人真多！”吴世勋一进酒店二楼大厅就这感受。

　　吴亦凡一大步跟上他，双手插在西装裤口袋里，说：“就是你，还非要让我来。”

　　吴世勋拍了他一下，眯着眼讨好的笑，说：“带家属嘛。”

　　杨柳的婚礼，高中毕业几年，还都记得昔日的同学情谊。

　　吴世勋随便找了张桌子坐下来，说：“没想到杨柳结婚这么早。”

　　“还早呢？”吴亦凡故意怒目看他，但是小少爷不吃这套，依然肆无忌惮，“谁都像你？恋爱都不谈，女朋友不管怎么样，好歹带回家看看。”

　　这么久，吴亦凡依然想让吴世勋结婚生子，他的一生不完整，但是他不怨，他希望吴世勋可以把一个人应该拥有的都享受到，尽管吴世勋一直说着不要不要，他只是叹气，那么多人辛苦忙碌只为一个家庭圆满，总是有道理的，吴世勋只是没尝试过。

　　吴世勋这种话也不是第一次听，没发火也没生气，随便打着哈哈就糊过去，“烦死了，又扯到我身上。”

　　“好好好，我不说。”大喜的日子，说太多煞风景。

　　他们来的不算早，过了没多久就开始，新郎新娘在台上恩恩爱爱，双方父母一把鼻涕一把泪，台下一片起哄声，敲碗碟敲桌子的到处是，不知道的以为要打架。

　　气氛太好，吴世勋也禁不住鼓掌，他眼睛仍看着台上，偏头对吴亦凡说：“也不容易啊。”

　　吴亦凡看看他，翘着嘴角没说话。

　　“亲一个！亲一个！”新郎新娘禁不住这么起哄，脸颊红红的抱在一起，刚才还一直让台下不要闹，这下真亲起来就不肯松手了，下面人又是一阵敲打声过去。

　　该说的话都说的差不多，男方父亲想想没什么缺的，挥挥手，拿话筒说：“大家吃！吃吧！吃好喝好！”

　　然后就是新人敬酒，吴世勋和他爸被杨柳分到同学那一桌，到这边的时候她也不拘谨，都是熟人。

　　“多年不见，大家不要拘束。”说着杨柳就把杯里的就喝了。

　　旁边有人急忙喊：“哎哎！新娘还没倒酒呢！”

　　杨柳这才反应过来，扶着丈夫咯咯直笑。

　　同桌的一个男人起哄，“新娘酒喝多了吧！”

　　吴世勋看了看这个男人，有点眼熟，感觉高中是一个班的，但是实在想不起来是谁，年纪应该也就和他差不多，啤酒肚却多大的，他暗暗感叹，时光磨人啊。

　　杨柳也笑着应着，“是是，酒喝多了。”

　　吴世勋坐的地方靠杨柳近，正好第一个敬，“现在还这么帅啊！”她想到以前自己还喜欢过他，不过那都是过去的事了，这时候想起来只觉得好笑。

　　祝福的话说了一通，杨柳先把酒喝了，示意吴世勋，他侧过头稍稍瞄了眼吴亦凡，看他几不可见的点点头，也见了杯底。

　　杨柳按着次序又来敬吴亦凡，她是认识吴亦凡的，虽然见的次数不多，但是印象比较深刻，一边倒酒一边甜甜的说：“叔叔好。”

　　同桌的一个人说：“哎？杨柳，不给我们介绍介绍，这么多年，有的人都不认识了！”

　　杨柳手放在吴世勋肩上拍了拍，说：“这是吴世勋都认得吧？”小的时候有点儿女情长是难免的，现在都没有顾忌。

　　“认得认得！”

　　“就是！还那么帅！”

　　杨柳笑笑，又引着向吴亦凡看，说：“这是吴世勋的爸爸。”

　　有人惊呼：“怪不得！吴世勋长这么帅都是因为有这么一个爸爸！当时上学的时候，我就不服气，哪里就比我好看了？没想到上一辈就差的多了！”说了又拍掌哈哈大笑。

　　吴世勋被这人故作夸张的样子逗笑，转头仔细看吴亦凡的脸，被吴亦凡挥开。

　　吃到半路，估计是吃的够了，不断有人起哄：“花呢！扔花球！”

　　这是西方的习俗，但是现在也不管了，叫的人不停，杨柳已经换了衣服，穿着一身旗袍就重新走上台。

　　台下也挺配合，大部分人都集合到前面，等着花球扔下来。

　　不知道是敬酒的时候喝多了，还是没经验，杨柳第一次直接扔到了饭桌上，打翻了几个冷盘，她转身看到，自己捂着嘴笑的直不起腰，叫了服务员过来清理干净，本来想重新上菜，被那桌的人拦住，说反正都是吃得差不多的菜，算了。

　　第二次扔，她确定好距离，这次还好没扔到桌上，不过扔的偏，中间的人就这么看着花投进了站在角落的吴亦凡的怀里。

　　哈哈一笑，一哄而散。

　　吴亦凡还站在原地，旁边也没人注意，他看看花，香水百合，举着花问吴世勋：“知道这种花代表什么意思吗？”

　　吴世勋睁大了眼睛，一派纯真的样子，“花语吗？”想了想又摇摇头，“不知道，是什么？”

　　吴亦凡也摇头，说：“我也不知道。”

　　吴世勋嗔道：“骗人吧。”

　　吴亦凡稍微正了正色，声音温柔深情，脸上表情却笑得意味深长，手上拿着花对着吴世勋说：“我的小公主，愿不愿意跟爸爸一辈子在一起？”

　　吴世勋也来劲，“哼”了一声，转了眼不看他。

　　“愿不愿意啊？”他们本来就靠的近，吴亦凡一手虚虚的从腰下揽住吴世勋，他们衣服颜色差不多，从远处看只以为站得近而已，吴世勋虽然没接过，但是花几乎就全在他怀里。

　　他又看了吴亦凡一眼，才乖乖用手拿住花柄，嘴上却说着：“嗯，勉为其难吧。”尾音上扬，搞得自己多吃亏似的。

　　吴亦凡抱着他哈哈笑。

　　这时候，吴亦凡还没有非逼着吴世勋结婚，吴佑生的种子还没种下，他们两个人每天一起去公司，中午休息的时候会互相通电话问中饭吃了什么，下午一起回来，晚上相拥入眠。

　　这就是生活，再美好不过。

　　番外四《婚礼》END

　　PS：大家知道香水百合的花语吗？是伟大纯洁的爱。

　　生活琐碎烦乱，但是大家都要开开心心的！

 


	26. Chapter 26

　　番外五《后来的事》

    吴亦凡本来给吴佑生取的这个名字是为了吴世勋，后来，人是佑护下来了，不过倒是让人哭笑不得。

　　吴世勋到底是长成了一个八面玲珑的成熟男人，相熟的长辈都夸他，不比他爸当年差，羡慕又感慨的跟吴亦凡说，虎父无犬子。

　　在外人看来，他像极了他的父亲，想问题专注的时候，不经意皱眉的模样，包括那举手投足之间的凌厉果断，总是会让人想到当年和他父亲共事的时光，晃了晃神，猛然发现自己都老了这么多年。

　　吴亦凡开始不愿意承认这点，他怜爱这个他手把手教出来的孩子，却又惧怕他效仿自己的样子，他忐忑的看着自己在吴世勋身上留下的印子越来越浓。

　　他有时候会突然掐了吴世勋的烟，家里就突然安静了下来，吴世勋看着他，他的母亲也看着他。

　　怎么了，更年期到了吗。

　　吴世勋也只是满不在乎的笑笑，这么随口说了句，再从烟盒里抽出一根点上。

　　他有时候也会问自己为什么，到底在怕什么。

　　他没来得及给这个问题找到答案。

　　吴世勋比任何人当年想象的都要更加优秀，他背后到底付出了多少，就连吴亦凡都只是摇头。

　　等查到医院的时候，已经是肺癌晚期。他最后是生生疼死的。

　　吴亦凡一遍遍的想，要是当初就强制他戒烟会怎么样，就算得这个病也应该先是自己，为什么会是他。

　　有时候，他这么一想就是一整夜。

　　他躺在床上，看着窗户被昏黄的灯光和清晨的阳光染成一种半明半昧的颜色，那个过程总让他心急如焚，他总觉得有什么事在等着自己去完成。

　　等到天空完全透亮，路灯熄灭，他心里的火又不知怎么被瞬间浇熄了，他侧过脸看着一片大白的天，安静到想流泪。

　　可笑的是，这被佑护的寿命让吴亦凡比吴世勋硬是多活了将近二十年。

　　吴佑生也有了孩子，一点点小的肉团趴在吴亦凡身上，奶音含糊不清，说，老爷爷，老爷爷，抱抱，抱抱抱抱。

　　吴亦凡笑着说老爷爷老了，抱不动了。

　　吴佑生把孩子抱走，问，爷爷，没伤到你吧。

　　吴亦凡还是笑着，说，我这个老不死的现在还活着，你爸怎么就去的那么早。

　　他笑的诚恳又苦涩，仿佛眼角的皱纹都沉重的抬不起来。

　　吴佑生一时间没了话，他把孩子放下了地，让孩子去找妈妈，他陪着坐在吴亦凡旁边，说，爷爷，你别这么说，爸那也是没办法的事……

　　说着说着又没了声音。

　　吴亦凡年近百岁，终于是撑不下去。

　　他睡在病床上，一会儿睡，一会儿醒，最后凌晨三四点实在是睡不着。

　　医院通知吴佑生把家属都叫到床前来。

　　吴亦凡的眼睛半睁着，目光深情却又浑散。

　　他颤着手朝吴佑生招招手，气息不稳，说，世勋，过来，坐到爸爸身边。

　　吴佑生还没走到床旁边，他的手就落了下来，挂在保护杠上。

　　吴佑生没立即叫医生，他迟迟的应了一声，说，哎。

　　他的手抬起又放下，反复好几次。

　　他深深的吸了几口气，终于捂着嘴转过脸。

　　泣不成声。

    》》》

　　吴佑生

　　爷爷走的前一天，说爸爸去找他了。

　　自从爸走后，我一直怕他想不开，总是让他别冲动，好好活着。

　　他说，你爸也是这么跟我说的。

　　番外五《后来的事》END


End file.
